Soul for sale
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *AU fic* Stefan needed a job. He didn't care what it would be as long as it gave him money. After all, killing was a second nature to him. Now he's pulled into the familiar world of crime and bloodshed, but this time, it's at a whole new level. *Summary and title may change*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I was watching something on the Mafias and reading Sherlock fanfiction, specifically Moriarty and Moran fanfiction. I decided, what if Vladimir and Stefan were in a mafia? So, here is this fic. In Sherlock fandom, Moriarty is the evil boss and Moran is his favorite sniper. Does all the dirty work, ya know? Well, to set a few things, this is a Twilight AU, so no vampires. Characters will be in here, but their coven names will more likely be Mafia names. Other covens like the Egyptians and Irish, I will change. Does the "Egyptain Mafia" sound scary to you?

...

Didn't think so

Anyway, please review! I'm happy with anything as long as it's not: You suck, go die, I'm going to f*** your mother, blah blah blah. Along with that, I don't own Twilight. Obviously.

_He deals the cards as a meditation,_

_And those he plays never suspect,_

_He doesn't play for the money he wins,_

_He doesn't play for respect,_

**_(Stefan pov) _**

_He could feel his heart pound in his chest, sweat running down his left cheek. He could see the blond in front of him talking with a dark long haired male. He couldn't seen their faces, but their body expressions remained hostile. Another man, with golden blond hair, sneered at the pale blond. On the left side of the dark haired male, there was another one. He just mainly stood there._

_Stefan bit his lip, the click of his gun sounding from his hiding place. He could see the blond's hand move, motioning for him to do something. Stefan frowned. What was Vladimir doing? This wasn't part of the plan! Stefan lifted his head from his gun, looking at blond with narrowed, hard brown eyes. Vladimir did not look at him, but raised his hand a little bit higher. _

_Stefan returned to gun, the seconds passing by in his head._

_10,_

_9,_

_8,_

_7,_

_6,_

_5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1,_

_A gun went off and Stefan looked up._

* * *

**(One year earlier)**

CRASH!

The sound of glass breaking over Stefan's head felt relaxing, even though pieces of it cut his pale skin. He looked at the remains of the grandfather clock, knowing full well he would now have to find a new clock. That was okay, he hated that clock anyway. He let out a sigh and grabbed a broom from his closet, sweeping up the remains of the clock.

A knock at his door interrupted him. He put the broom down and opened the door, seeing his landlady, Mrs. Whitefield, standing in front of him with a scowl on her face. "Stefan," she said briskly. "What on earth is going on?"

Stefan glanced at the broken clock. "My clock fell over," he lied "Sorry for the trouble."

Mrs. Whitefield stared at him for a while longer. "Your rents over due, Stefan. You have one week to get me the money, or you will have to find different living accomodations."

Stefan nodded as she left, closing the door and sliding down the door frame with his head in his hands. It was just his luck that he had been fired from his previous job. Now what was he supposed to do? How was he going to find a job by the end of the week? He felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket, and he looked down.

_Hey bro, you ready to party tonight ;)_

He frowned at the message from his friend Alin. Well, they weren't really friends just yet, more like acquantance. He typed his responce rather quickly.

_Not tonight, I'm too stressed._

_Dude, that's the perfect reason to party! Maybe you'll find a hot chick and get a quick fuck XD_

Stefan shook his head at Alin's carefree attitude. _Alin, this problem is serious. I need to find a job by the end of the week._

_Ohhh it's that serious huh? Hey, maybe I can help._

Stefan seriously doubted how he could help, but he answered back anyway.

_Alright, I'll take you up on that offer._

_Great, meet me at Starbucks in 30 minutes :D_

Stefan put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet, heading out the door and into the early March air. He found Alin at their usual table, drinking coffee of some sort. Stefan paid for his caramel macchiato and hurried over to Alin, picking up a News paper on his way over. Alin looked up at him with bright blue eyes and moved a lock a sandy brown hair. "Hey Stefan," he called out. "Long time no see!"

Stefan nodded. "So what kind of work did you have in mind?"

Alin looked at him, before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "You won't need the newspaper. The kind of job I found isn't one you find in a newspaper."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his coffee. "And what is this job?"

Alin leaned back, taking a bite out his lemon pound cake. "Well, I know your a mercenary and all-"

"Alin, shut up," Stefan growled. "Why don't you just let the whole world know?"

Yes, Stefan had been fired from his job at the local department store. Hey, the old lady had been asking for it. She even rolled over his foot with her damn walker! Rude! The manager had fired him, which was pretty bad given the circumstances he had now. But Alin was right.

Stefan was a mercenary when hired. Over the past three months though, no one had hunted him down and asked for his services. This bothered him a little, but a break was nice. He wasn't a sadist. He just killed when he needed to. Though, now that he had no job, he kind of needed the money. He wasn't overly fond of the idea of living on the streets.

Alin took a sip of his drink. "Do you want to know the info I found out or not?"

Stefan nodded. "Shoot."

"Well, to start off with, you have heard of the Ioanid mafia?"

Stefan scooted his chair back slightly, as if the mafia were around them. Which, for all he knew, they could be. "Yes, who hasn't heard of them?" He hissed. "They've been on the news."

Alin played with his empty cup. "Well, from what I heard from a friend of mine, they're here in Forks."

Stefan nodded. "I can sort of see why. They're somewhat closer to the border to Canada. A couple hours of driving and then they can do their buisness. Though I wonder why they would want to settle in this small town."

Alin shrugged. "Why would police think they would be in a small town?"

Stefan nodded. "So, what does this have to do with finding me a job?"

Alin stabbed his fork into the styrofoam cup. "From what I heard from my source, they're needing a new hitman. The one they previously had...died or betrayed them, or so I had heard. So I thought, you're a merc, so why not?

Stefan grinded his teeth. "It's not that simple."

"Really? I think it is."

Stefan sighed. "I can't just let the whole world know what I do. If the police caught me, I could get in some serious trouble. I try to maintain a normal life as much as possible."

Alin shrugged again. "I don't see how being a merc and having a normal life is possible. What happens when you meet a hot chick, settle down, and have a couple of kids?"

Stefan stared into his drink. "Love is for children, I don't have time. Plus, it would cause me extra worry."

Alin grinned. "Such a loner," he teased. "You still want to party tonight?"

Stefan shrugged. "If I accept the position, how will I find them?"

"I don't know. I have no idea as to where they might be. I'd have to contact my friend."

Stefan smirked. "As to your earlier question of the party, why not?"

* * *

**Day later...**

"God, I'm never drinking that much alcohal again. I swear to the bible," Stefan groaned as he got out of bed the next morning. "Stupid Alin and his stupid parties."

He headed over to his bathroom, grabbing some tylenol from the medicine cabinet and swallowing them dry. He looked in the fridge to find something to eat, only to find nothing. He found some dried cereal in the cubbard and ate it, checking his phone for messages.

_You have 1 new message!_

Stefan looked at the message, a frown forming on his face. The message was not from anyone he knew, so now he was a bit anxious...and a little bit interested. He looked down at it, reading it silently.

_Come to the Bella Italia at 3. Come alone._

Stefan looked at his cell clock. It was already 2:15. He quickly hopped into the shower and put new clothes on, hiding a small revolver in his thigh. Not his favorite weapon, but it would have to do. The others were too big to carry around in public. At least, without a briefcase anyway. He headed out of his apartment, slightly wondering how he was going to know who this person was.

This problem, however, had already been solved. The minute he stepped inside, a dark skinned lady led him to a table where a short, ashy blond man sat with two burly men standing beside him. He smiled at Stefan, though he was sure the smile wasn't friendly. It was threatening. The man stuck out his hand when the lady walked away with his order.

"Stefan," he said in a smooth voice. "How nice to meet you."

Stefan took the hand carefully. "Same to you," he said cautiously. "And you are?"

The man smiled again. "I'm Vladimir Dimitru, but I'm sure you know who I am now, hm?"

Stefan nodded. "The leader of the Ioanid mafia. I've heard of you."

Vladimir grinned. "Good, then I won't have to explain much. Now, how did you come about the information that we were here in the quiet little town of Forks, hm? Do share."

Stefan moved his right hand down, close to his thigh, prepared to take his gun out if necessary. "My friend heard it from another friend, that you needed a new hitman."

Vladimir cocked an eyebrow. "And how does this relate to you? You're even shorter than I am and I'm 5'4."

Stefan frowned. "I'm 5'2. I need a new job and I heard you had one."

Vladimir nodded. "I do, but I do not know you. How do I know you're not a government agent?"

"You don't," Stefan replied. "And how do I know you're not secretly plotting to kill me?"

Vladimir let out a laugh. "You're funny, Mr...Mr..." he paused. "How rude, I did not ask for your last name."

Stefan took a sip of his coke. "Alexandrescu, Stefan Alexandrescu."

Vladimir's grin grew even wider. "Now that sounds familiar. You don't happen to be that Mercenary I heard about? The one that killed a politican up in Italy? That man was part of another Mafia I know of, so word goes around. Who knew I would be meeting his killer face to face," he leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "And a fellow Romanian as well."

Stefan moved his gun from his pocket, holding it under the table. "It was not personal," he replied stoically. "I did it for the money."

Vladimir waved his hand. "The man meant nothing to me. In fact, you did me a favor. I do not get along well with his group. Bastards they are," he said with a bitter edge. "So this all now leads to you."

Stefan put his finger on the holster. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Vladimir answered. "About the job. Tell me about your skills."

Stefan moved the gun slightly back. "I can do long range and short range, mostly long range and I like to use a sniper or cross bow for that. For close range, a small gun or even a knife works fine too. Skill wise, I can listen and observe my targets very well, getting my job done in usually a day."

Vladimir nodded. "If I paid you, how much would you want?"

Stefan thought for a moment. The rent in his apartment was usually a hundred dollers a month, including laundry, food, and other bills that needed paid. "About 700," he said carefully, thinking of his bills and rent. "800 at the most."

Vladimir nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds reasonable enough."

Stefan looked at the blond. "So do I have the job or not?"

Vladimir stood up, the men behind him doing the same thing and left a check on the table for the waitress. He turned to Stefan with a feral grin. "You'll see," was the only thing he said.

* * *

**One day later...**

Stefan was now becoming a bit anxious. He needed to pay his rent in two days and he had no idea when Vladimir was going to contact him. He hoped it would be before Friday, but he couldn't guarantee that would happen. He looked at his dry cereal. It looked pathetic, just as he was at this moment. He now regretted losing his former job, but it was worth it. That job made him feel stupid and it didn't pay him a lot anyway.

The sound of a doorbell interrupted his attention. He headed over, seeing a burly man in a white shirt and black pants. The man was taller than he was, yet Stefan didn't feel intimidated. The man jutted his chin forward.

"You're the one the boss spoke with yesterday, right?" he demanded.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, it was me."

The man didn't show any emotion. He handed something to Stefan in an envelope and took a step back, not saying goodbye to him. Stefan watched him as he left, feeling a bit irritated. He closed the door and opened the envelope, seeing money inside and he grinned. Along with money, there was a note. He took the note, reading it quickly.

_Dear Stefan,_

_I'm sure with the money you saw in that envelope told you something. Yes, you have the job. I've done my research and you seem capable enough to do what I ask. I will meet you at my work place on Friday. Be late, and we'll have problems. _

_sincerely,_

_Vladimir Dimitru_

The first thing Stefan did, was grab the amount of money he needed and practically ran out the door.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one. Please review! The song was That's not the shape of my heart by Sting. A really good group!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, two followers, one review and one favorite? Wow! :D I'm happy! I shall continue this! I don't own Twilight, obviously. I do however own Alin, but he's a minor character. I will own minor characters that are not in the series. Review please! Oh, and the resturaunt they ate at in the first chapter was the one in Twilight where Bella and Charlie ate at. I looked it up and it said Bella Italia, but I could be wrong. If I am, feel free to correct me. :)

_Winding down our emotions,_

_Family and friends become ghosts to dream of,_

_And pass on time we raise every face, every name,_

_We are alone, no one to blame,_

**_(Stefan's pov)_**

Thursday was a pretty quiet day for Stefan. There was a steady drizzle outside and thunder loomed over head, a quick flash of lighting appearing from his window. Stefan was busy sorting through boxes of his stuff, ranging from clothes, cds, dvds, books, utilities, and other junk. He paused over a box of family heirlooms, but decided to look at them later. He didn't feel like digging through his childhood at the moment.

Looking through a box of t-shirts, he selected the ones he didn't want anymore. Some black and gray ones he put in a keep pile, while removing some with geometrical patterns. He refused to give up his Slipknot t-shirt. He still enjoyed the group even though he was 22. He put the t-shirts he didn't want in another box and headed towards the counter the minute the phone rang.

He picked it up, wondering what the person wanted. "Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"Hello, Mr. Alexandrescu, this Officer Swan. I would like you to come down to the police station."

Stefan almost wanted to go into panic mode. "Yes sir," he answered as calmly as he could. "I'll be there soon."

"Good. Thanks for the coopertation."

Stefan put the phone down and grabbed his jacket and umbrella. He headed down to the police station, wondering what they could possibly want. There was no way they could have possibly found out he was working for a Mafia in one day. Could they?

He opened the door to the station, immediatly greeted by Officer Swan. The older man gave him a brief smile and hello before leading him into his office. Stefan shifted once in his chair. "So sir," he asked cautiously. "Why am I hear?"

Officer Swan took a sip of coffe. "Well you're not in trouble if that's what you're wondering," he said in an amused tone. "I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"What sort of questions?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

Officer Swan was about to reply when a dark skinned woman with beaded hair walked in, giving Stefan a quick glance. "Charlie, you're needed at the front desk," she said in a monotone voice. "I can babysit the delinquent if you need me to."

Charlie shook his head. "It's no problem Sarah," he said calmly. "And this young man didn't do anything. I just had questions for him."

"Oh, I see," Sarah said flatly, not looking convinced, but left anyway. Charlie got up and hurried to the front desk, leaving Stefan alone in the tiny office. He looked over at Charlie's desk, seeing pictures of a woman with reddish hair and him holding a baby. Another picture had the baby, only as a eighteen year old girl wearing graduation clothes and another one with her in a wedding dress with a bronze haired man.

Stefan frowned. She looked awfully young to be getting married. How old was she? Eighteen? Ninteen? The picture that made him even more annoyed was with her and the bronze male holding a baby with her mother's eyes and wisps of bronze hair. Charlie came back in at that moment, noticing what Stefan was looking at.

"That's my granddaughter, Renesmee," he said to Stefan. "The other two are my daughter, Bella, and my son-in-law, Edward."

Stefan could tell that Charlie wasn't exactly pleased with how he said Edward, but Stefan didn't blame him. His daughter must have been stupid to get married and pregnant at eighteen. "You don't sound pleased," Stefan said. "Was she a reckless teenager?"

Charlie frowned. "No, the baby was born a year later. My Bella was ninteen, now she's 20 and Renesmee will be a year old this September."

"Renesmee? What an odd name."

"Tell me about it, but whatever makes my daughter happy," Charlie finished quickly. "Now, onto buisness. I'm sure you've heard the rumors going around that the Ioanid mafia is here in Forks?"

Stefan nodded. "I've heard, but what's it got to do with me?"

Charlie sat back. "From what I know, you're Romanian, am I correct?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes, I was born here a few years after my parents immagrated here."

Charlie nodded. "Well, this is just a precaution, but since the mafia is Romanian, they might target you or anyone else in the area who has Romanian background."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that sound a little racist?"

Charlie frowned. "I'm not racist, I'm just being careful. I don't think you'll be targeted, but just be careful."

Stefan nodded. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"Yes, but before you go, take this," Charlie said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. "In case you know anything, call us."

Stefan took the card, bidding his goodbyes and heading out into the cool March air. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing Alin's number appear. He looked at the text and frowned.

_Hey bro, there's a cool club opening in Port Angelos! Wanna go?_

Stefan quickly typed back.

_We just partied Monday. Why would we do it again, plus, I have work tomorrow._

_Yeah, but what time do you have to go to work?_

Stefan frowned, knowing Alin got him there. He didn't have a designated time to show up. When would Vladimir want him to show up? Sighing in defeat, he typed up an answer.

_Fine, I'll go. But I don't have a car._

_Don't worry! I already got that settled ;)_

* * *

**Cielo club, 7:00 p.m**

"See Stefan? Told you this would be fun!" Alin exclaimed as a woman with straight brown hair and large breasts hung onto him. "Oh Stefan, look! It's my favorite song!"

Stefan shook his head. "Alin, it's already seven and you're drunk."

"Am not!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are."

Alin pouted as the woman on his arm let go and started following some other man. "Aw Stefan, you made Ariel leave! And things were going great too!"

Stefan patted his head. "I doubt that was her real name. She's obviously a prostitute, see?"

He pointed at the girl who was already leading the other man out the door. Alin frowned and spit on the ground. "Well this just sucks."

Stefan smirked and passed him a drink. "This will make you feel better."

Alin took the shot, swallowing it within seconds. He grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor, alredy begining to dance. "Come on Stef, this is for you! Congrats on your new job!"

Some people he didn't know cheered around him and clapped. Stefan just nodded and danced, much to Alin's amusement. "Come on bro, lighten up! I love it when you get drunk off your ass!"

Stefan shook his head, swaying his hips to the beat. "Getting drunk is not funny," he shouted over the music. "I have work tomorrow and I will be the one who has to drive!"

Alin just giggled. "I think it's funny," he gave Stefan's ass a smack, causing Stefan to turn red. "Come on Stef, lighten up!"

"Don't smack me again!"

"You liked it!"

"I did not!"

Alin just grinned and turned around, dancing closer until his ass was up against Stefan's crotch. If Alin were not drunk, he would not have done this. Stefan just smirked and decided to use this against him in the future. He grabbed Alin's hips, pulling him in closer to that he was fully on his groin. He could hear catcalls around him, but he paid no mind. He only thought of the day of holding this against Alin. Now his friend would never blackmail him again.

"St..Stefan," he could hear Alin whine and press himself harder onto Stefan. "Stefan..."

Stefan was fully aware that he had an erection right now, but he ignored it. Alin wasn't gay and he wouldn't make Alin do something he would REALLY regret. Stefan could be cruel, but with certain people, he wasn't. This was only to embaress him.

His skin prickled when he felt eyes on him and he turned around, seeing nothing. He continued to dance and let go of Alin when the song ended. Alin headed over to the bar, grabbing another drink and taking it down. Stefan sighed, knowing it would be a hassel to get Alin home later on. Looking at his watch, it was already past eight. They had only been here since six.

He still felt eyes on him and he turned around. For a moment, he swore he saw Vladimir, staring at him with a smirk on his lips and eyes. Stefan shook his head. It was impossible, why would Vladimir be here? He blammed the alcohal, it was getting to him.

"Oh my god, he just puked! Get him out of here!"

Stefan turned around to see Alin leaning over on a stool, a couple of women scooting away in disgust. Stefan hurried over and wrapped Alin's arm over his. Alin looked up at him with hazy eyes. "Stefa..Stefan?" he hiccuped.

"Yeah?" Stefan grumbled, not really caring.

"I..." he hiccuped. "I don't feel good."

"That's what you get for drinking too much," Stefan muttered, shoving Alin inside the shotgun and headed over to grab the wheel. He looked over at Alin and frowned. "I think you'll be spending the night on my couch."

Alin didn't reply, he just passed out. They arrived home around nine and he shoved Alin onto his couch, laying him on his side so that he would not choke on his own vomit. Stefan sighed and headed over onto his own bed and instantly fell asleep right when his body hit the mattress.

* * *

**_Friday, 9:00 a.m_**

"Stefan, my head hurts! Do you have an asprin?"

Stefan groaned as he got up, interrupted from his sleep. He looked at his phone and muttered something under his breath. It was past nine in the morning and he still had no idea as to when he should go to work. He hauled himself out of bed and put on clean clothes, running a comb through his black hair and heading to the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of tylenol and tossed it to his friend. "Here," he grumbled. "That's what you get for drinking."

Alin just snorted and took two pills, laying back down and placing a hand over his head. "I hate hangovers," he moaned. "I fucking hate them."

Stefan shook his head. "Well it's your own damn fault. You shouldn't have took that many drinks."

"You were drunk too!"

"Not as bad as you were."

Stefan shook his head again and took a glass of water, staring out of the rainy window. He frowned, seeing a burly man standing out in the rain beside of car, looking up at him with a scowl. Stefan put the glass down. "Alin, I have to go now. You better be out of here by the time I get back."

"Fine."

Stefan grabbed his jacket, socks, and shoes and hurred out the door to where the man was waiting. The man opened the door and Stefan headed inside the vehicle. The man looked at him from the rear view mirror. "You're late," he said stoicly. "The boss isn't pleased."

I know, I know," Stefan grumbled. "He didn't tell me when to show up."

"He never does. You have to show up before eight. That's what we all do."

"Thanks for telling me now," Stefan sneered. "Now I might get fired."

"You think being fired is worse? Boy, you have no idea what he is capable of doing," the man said to him. "You have no idea at all."

The rest of the car ride was uneventful, almost uncomfortable. The man pulled in front of a three story mansion which made Stefan's jaw drop. How on earth could Vladimir possibly live here and not get caught? He got out of the car and followed the man inside, heading up stairs and turning corners until they arrived into an office room. The man knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in," Vladimir's voice sounded through.

The man looked at Stefan briefly, almost as if he were trying to relax him. "Good luck," he whispered.

Stefan nodded and entered the room quietly, seeing Vladimir in a big black office chair doing some paper work. He looked up when he saw Stefan, cold gray eyes boring into Stefan's brown ones. He sat back, a smirking gracing his lips. "Good morning, Stefan," he said charmingly. "You're late."

Stefan didn't lose eye contact with the ashy blond. "In my defence," he began slowly. "You never told me when to show up."

Vladimir stood up, heading over to him with grace. He towered over Stefan by two inches, yet he did not feel intimidated. Vladimir's smirk just grew wider. "You amuse me, Stefan," he said, not taking a step back. "You don't back down."

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not that type of guy."

Vladimir nodded. "Oh, I know," he said with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. "I know, indeed."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?"

Vladimir just rolled his shoulders back, looking perfectly at ease. "I know where you were last night; that young man you were with looked like he wanted to be fucked," Vladimir let out a chuckle. "You looked pretty hard yourself."

Stefan grinded his teeth. "I think what I was doing last night is none of your buisness."

Vladimir's eyes lost their gleam and he crossed his arms. "It happens to be my buisness since I own that club."

Of course he did, why was Stefan surprised? He stared at Vladimir icely. "Don't you have better things to do than stalk me?"

He didn't expect for Vladimir to wrap his hands around his neck, Stefan fought back, but remembered that his job was on the line. Vladimir looked at him coldly, not caring if Stefan was having trouble breathing. "You're my hitman, I need to make sure I can trust you," Vladimir snarled. "Finding trustworthy people is hard nowdays, wouldn't you agree?"

Stefan would have replied, but Vladimir applied more pressure. He reached in his pocket for his gun, but Vladimir stopped his hand. "Oh no," the blond began. "I can't have you shoot me."

Just when Stefan thought he would pass out, Vladimir threw him onto the floor. Stefan clutched his neck, coughing and sputtering while Vladimir returned to his desk. He glared up at his new boss as he stood up, feeling like punching him in the face. Vladimir just looked at him. "Now, onto your job," he began easily. "My first assignment for you is tomorrow."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Then why am I here today?"

"Be quiet, or I'll do worse than choke you," Vladimir growled. "Now, tomorrow I'm going meet with one of my friends in Italy. You are to come with me, and take out someone I need you to take out."

Stefan nodded. "I thought you didn't get along with the Italians?"

Vladimir shrugged. "I don't, but they seem to think we're friends."

The door opened at that moment and a man with blond hair and blue eyes walked in, wearing a white lab coat. Vladimir stood up and gave the man a quick handshake. "Carlisle," Vladimir said. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

"I've been well, Vladimir," Carlisle responded. He looked at Stefan with kind eyes. "I see you've got a new hitman."

Vladimir nodded. "Yes, but I have yet to see how well he does his job."

Carlisle shook his head, a genuine smile still on his face. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. The hitmen you hire usually do."

Vladimir shrugged and turned to Stefan. "You can leave now, I'll finish briefing you later," he said and Stefan headed out the door. Before he left, he heard Vladimir call out. "Oh, and Stefan, do something like that again, and I'll use my riding crop."

Stefan wasted no time in getting out of the room.

* * *

Vladimir has a riding crop? 0.o I wonder what he uses it for...

...Silence...

Anyway, please review! The song was Bernadette by IMAX another really good group!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are awesome! You have no idea how your support makes me happy. I'm currently in possesion of Vladimir's riding crop, so in case he comes onto your accounts and asks for it, you know nothing! Anyway, if you guys have requests for songs in the begining you can suggest. I'm even thinking at the end of each chapter, you guys can ask Vlad and Stef questions. Well, I'm thinking about it.

I own nothing but minors and please review!

_Ash to ashes, dust to dust,_

_Your deception, my disgust,_

_When your name is finally drawn,_

_I'll be happy that you're gone,_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Alin asked, standing in Stefan's bedroom doorway. "I'll be bored when you're gone. Who am I going to pick up chicks with now?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll manage," he replied. "And I don't know how long I'll be gone. Two or three days at least?"

"Well, I hope you come back in one piece."

Stefan looked out of his window, seeing pouring rain. "I hope so too, Alin," he said quietly. "Being shot hurts."

"I bet," Alin quipped. "And those bruises on your neck, when did you get those?"

"Yesterday," he answered quickly. "It's nothing."

"You call those bruises nothing? Dude, I know you kill for money, but you shouldn't have to put up with being choked. Is this my fault?"

Stefan turned around and faced his friend. "Now that I think about it, it kind of is. We went partying that night and I got into trouble," he put a hand on Alin's shoulder, seeing his guilty face. "But it's okay, I still have my job."

Alin's eyes lit up. "That's good. I just hope for your sake, you still keep your job."

"I hope for my sake as well," Stefan said, a grin breaking through. He picked up his suitcase, annoyed by its heaviness. "I should get going, don't want Vladimir to have a man period."

"Is he really that up tight?"

"You have no idea," Stefan laughed. "He's only two inches taller than me, but shorter than everyone else yet he thinks he is the fucking queen of England."

He almost had to stiffle his laughter at Vladimir prancing around his manor wearing a tiara and cape. He almost admitted that royalty suited the blond, but he knew better. A burly man took Stefan's suitcase and put it in the trunk. Stefan got in, giving Alin a wave. The second he turned around, he nearly did a double take.

"Isn't that the young man who was grinding against you the other night?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, turning to see Vladimir sitting across him. Stefan bit his lip slightly, not really wanting to talk to the other man. "Yes, he's a friend of mine."

"You have friends? My, I'm surprised."

Stefan rolled his eyes and didn't say anything, he just stared out the window into the rain. Vladimir seemed to sense his moodieness and didn't say anything. They both just sat in silence. Even most of the plane ride was silent until Stefan turned to face his boss, a curious look on his face. "So, what is my mission exactly?"

Vladimir just eased back into his first class seat. "Tomorrow night, we're going to an opera. One of the stage performers is part of an Italian Mafia called the Volturi-"

"Wait, did you say the Volturi?" Stefan interrupted sharply. "You want me to take down a Volturi member?"

Vladimir's eyes flashed. "More or less, the man is a member of their lower ranks, but it will send a message across. When we get to the hotel, I'm going to give you something."

Stefan nodded, putting his buds back in his ear and turning the song on his ipod back on. He pulled out his book, thumbing through the pages until he found the chapter he was at. He was enjoying himself in the world of Christopher Rice, with his characters of Adam and the mystery of finding his ex, Corey. Every page was a whole new plot twist and more sexual obsession.

"You read Christopher Rice?"

Stefan's eye slightly twitched. "Yes, is there a problem?"

Vladimir let out a small chuckle. "No, I read books by him too. The one your reading is one of my favorites."

"Wonderful," Stefan said. "Now I'm going back to my reading."

Vladimir just snorted and left him alone the rest of the way. Stefan read for most of the trip before lightly dozing off. The thought of killing a Volturi member made his skin tingle. This was finally his chance for revenge! To rip their fucking heads off and make the others watch. This was it! The start of his revenge!

"Stefan, you should wake up now, we're in Volterra," Vladimir's voice called out. "Can't have you ruin the mission, now can we?"

Stefan smirked. "No, we can't."

It was around six when the taxi arrived to their hotel and Stefan flopped down onto his bed, ready to take a nap. He was about ready to close his eyes when Vladimir nudged him. "You can't go to sleep now," his amused voice said. "We have to go down stairs."

"Why?" Stefan groaned.

"To greet my friend."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"No," Vladimir started irritably. "What if someone comes over and shoots me. Plus, I'm assuming you're hungry?" Stefan's stomach answered for him. Vladimir smirked. "Thought so."

Stefan sighed. "Is it formal?"

"I would try to look nice. If it's possible, considering where you live and all."

Stefan just lifted his middle finger up at his boss. Vladimir glared at him, but didn't say anything and threw him a dinner jacket. It was a light, easy material that Stefan liked and he pulled off his black tank top, not caring if Vladimir were in the room with him.

"Where did you get that?"

Stefan froze, knowing what Vladimir was looking at. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the long scar that was etched over his right shoulder. He quickly put on his white dress shirt, not showing any emotion. "It's nothing," he replied to the blond. "It was a long time ago."

"I see," Vladimir said coolly. "Well, it looks like it hurts."

Stefan nodded. "It did."

"Did it happen on a mission?"

"...No."

* * *

_**(At the dinner hall, 6:30 p.m)**_

"Ms. Denali, you look wonderful this eveing," Vladimir greeted graciously. "It's wonderful to see you again."

He kissed the woman's hand, causing her to smile. "Vladimir, how many times have I told you to call me Tanya," the woman said. "And yes, it has been a long time."

Stefan sighed quietly, seeing the other people around him. All of them were rich people, which made him feel slightly edgy. His parents had been rich, so he had been to dinner parties before. Whether he enjoyed them or not was a different story. He took a seat next to Vladimir, feeling the gun in his pocket with his right hand. Vladimir glanced at him, telling him silently to relax.

Stefan calmed down, and examined the woman in front of him. She was very beautfiul, he was surprised she wasn't married. She had a nice build, not too muscular and was of average height. Her strawberry blond hair was naturally curly, even he could tell and it was placed in a bun, with curls wisping around her head. Her makeup was professionally done, but her light aquamarine eyes held a warm look in them. The soft, golden dress she wore also suited her body well.

Vladimir took a sip of wine. "And where is Kate? She's usually here."

"Oh, she'll be on her way," Tanya replied. "I had her do something for me first."

At that moment, a tall woman with long straight pale blond hair waltzed near them, her eyes, the same color as Tanya's, held a cold shine in them. This shine though, soon vanished when she saw Vladimir and Tanya, and a friendly one came across her features. Stefan was impressed. She was just as beautiful as her sister, if not just a bit different. Her hair was paler and straight as corn starch, but it was nicely done. Not a strand out of place. The tight, black dress she wore also did well for her features.

The woman sat down next to Tanya and nodded at Vladimir. "It's been a while, Vladimir," she said smoothly. "You haven't kept in touch."

Vladimir smirked. "Always remembering the little things, Kate," he teased. "How have you and Garrett been? Do I hear wedding bells any time soon?"

Kate blushed. "That is none of your buisness," she turned to Vladimir's right and looked at Stefan. "Who is this?"

Vladimir patted Stefan's shoulder. "This is my new hitman, you know, the one who killed that Italian politician."

Stefan felt uncomfortable when he felt two pairs of blue eyes land on him. Both women looked surprised, but it soon faded when they nodded. Kate stared at him for a while, before just nodding and muttering to herself. "You don't say," she muttered. "I never would have thought."

Stefan just took a sip of wine. "It was nothing personal, just for the money."

Kate nodded. "I know how that is."

"You do?"

Tanya smiled. "Stefan dear, you have heard of the Denali mafia, right?"

Stefan nodded, and Tanya continued. "I'm the leader of the mafia," she said quietly. "My mother passed away five years ago and passed it down to me, her oldest child. When growing up, Kate partook in the martial arts and other fighting groups, so now, she is my body guard. Isn't that sweet, to have your own sister protect you? Our mafia mainly deals in smuggling drugs and car trafficking, but when my father was still alive, he had included prostitution."

"But we got rid of that," Kate added. "Our father died after our little brother, Vasili, was born. The prostiution began to make us all feel a little..guilty or so to say."

Tanya nodded. "So we stopped doing it. Of course, other mafia's do it too."

"Speaking of families, I'm surprised Irina isn't here," Vladimir commented causally. "And Carmen as well."

Tanya gave a smile. "Carmen is on her honeymoon-"

"She got married? Why wasn't I invited?"

Kate nudged Vladimir for interrupting. "She wanted a small wedding, nothing fancy," she said. "Would you like to see pictures?"

Both men nodded and Kate took out pictures. Stefan looked at them, seeing a woman with cinnamon brown eyes and dark brown hair in a white dress stand with a man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Looking down further, Stefan could see pictures of a middle aged man and woman, whom he pressumed were Kate and Tanya's parents, another blond girl whom he assumed was Irina, and then Carmen, her husband, a rugged man, and a little boy.

"Who's the kid?" Stefan asked politely.

Tanya and Kate glanced at each other. "That was Vasili," Tanya answered sadly. "He died when he was four, he was playing by himself in his playhouse when someone lit it on fire."

"I apologize," Stefan said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," Kate murmured. "We were little."

Vladimir cleared his throat as food arrived to their table. "On a happier note," he began. "Tanya, your favorite opera is playing tomorrow."

Tanya grinned. "I do love the Phantom of the opera. It just amazes me everytime I see it."

"Doesn't it for everyone?"

Dinner that night continued on with topics that Stefan had no idea about. And he was miserable.

* * *

_**(Later that night, around 10:30)**_

"I am exhausted," Vladimir announced when they arrived into their room. "What a long dinner."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, taking off his coat and handing it to Vladimir. "What do you mean by that? I thought Tanya was your friend? Both ladies seem nice enough."

Vladimir smirked. "Aw, does Stefan have a crush?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "No."

Vladimir let out a chuckle. "Well, you can't have Kate, she's dating someone and they seem quite happy. Irina has a boyfriend as well, and Carmen just got married, but I'm sure you can ask Tanya out for a date. Though, I doubt she'll say yes."

Stefan paused. "Carmen doesn't look anything like them. Both parents are blond, but the father has dark gray eyes."

"She's adopted. What else?"

Stefan just sighed and put his pajamas on. "Whatever, I'm tired," he flopped down onto his bed and turned the light out. "Bother me once, and I'll be mad."

He heard Vladimir snort. "Oh, I'm terrified. Do remember though, I have a riding crop."

"I have a gun."

"Ooohhh I quiver with fear!"

Stefan just rolled over so that his back was facing the blond. "Just go to sleep."

"Good night, Stefan."

"Go to sleep!"

* * *

Review please! The song was Skin to bone by Linking park. You'll find out why I chose it later on, that section of the song sort of fits to what will come later.

Also, if you want to, ask Vladimir and Stefan a question! You can leave it in your review and they'll answer it at the end of the next chapter! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a brief disclaimer. I own nothing! Also, this is day two and I still have Vladimir's riding crop! Remember to ask a question at the end for Vlad and Stef! I already have one! Feel free to also leave requests for songs!

_Time to figure, time to sin,_

_Your time's up when you begin,_

_Live for suffer, live for revenge,_

_Now your life comes to an end_

_**(Stefan pov)**_

_"Mom! Let me out! Mom! Mom, what's going on? Mom!"_

_He could hear screaming coming from the kitchen and he knew it was his mother's. He pounded on the door in her bedroom, demanding to be let out. What was going on? Why were these bad people hurting her? Why had she locked him in her room?_

_His father was gone too, they all had been outside enjoying the summer day. He had been playing with his army men on the patio while his mother was reading some book on home improvment. His father had been weeding his garden, a past time he had enjoyed as a child. They all had been peacefully relaxing when a car squeeled by._

_They had looked up and shrugged it off, going back to what they were doing. The car came back and a man stuck his hand out the window, shooting directly at his father. It hit him once in the back, and he screamed for Stefan and his mother to run inside. They did, and he was shot again, only this time, in the head. His mother immediatly locked him in her room and scurried down to the kitchen._

_Stefan could hear her down there, yelling at the men in Romanian and they yelled back, only, not in Romanian. He heard a slashing sound and he winced, begining to cry a little. He heard a body fall to the ground and footsteps head up the stairs. He quickly crawled under the bed, hoping, praying that they wouldn't find him._

_The door opened and he could see shiny black shoes walk across the floor board. He felt his breathing get louder and he tried to lower it but to no avail. A hand shot out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him out from under the bed. He thrashed and screamed, but the man threw him on the bed and proceeded to rip his shirt off. He pinned Stefan's arms above his head. He cried out even more when he felt cold metal touch his skin._

_"Be quiet, kid," the man growled. "Or I'll make it hurt more."_

_Stefan stiffeld his scream as the man drew his blade across his right shoulder, slowly and painfully. He felt hot tears flow down his face as a burning feeling settled on his back. The man got up quickly, hearing sirens and ran out of the house and into his car. Stefan never even saw his face..._

Stefan gasped silently as he shot up from his bed, sweat gracing his body. He had that dream again, and he seemed to be having it as the days went by. Maybe it was because he was here in Italy. The men who killed his parents were Italian, at least he knew that now. He looked at the alarm clock and silently sighed. It was only 3:40.

He flopped back down, irritated. He would not be getting anymore sleep.

* * *

_**(Breakfast, 8:00)**_

"So what is this thing you're supposed to give me? I'm imagining it's quite important," Stefan said, taking a sip of his black coffee. "Or were you planning on giving me nothing at all."

Vladimir took a bite out his eggs. "I'll give it to you when we go to the opera. If I give it to you now, you'll probably just lose it."

"Ouch. Someone has trust issues."

Vladimir rolled his eyes at him and continued eating his breakfast. He glanced up at Stefan with bemused gray eyes. "So Stefan," he began casually. "You were up early this morning."

Stefan shrugged, taking a bite of toast. "Depends on your definition of early."

"3:40. I wonder why you were up that early."

Stefan swallowed hard. "I had a bad dream."

"Aww do you need a teddy bear to sleep with now? Or a nightlight?"

Stefan grinded his teeth. "Shut up," he growled, feeling his tired brain kick in. "You know nothing."

Vladimir just shrugged and took a sip of his own coffee. "I don't need to, it's not like I care if you have a nightmare or something."

Stefan grimaced slightly into his coffee. The coffee was now bitter, as if Vladimir's words had turned the mixture from something mildly sweet, to extremely bitter. Even the words he had spoken...hurt. Just a little, but it still hurt. Vladimir seemed to notice the change in mood and frowned slightly.

"What's with the long face? I was speaking the truth. I do not know enough about you to care."

Stefan just shook his head. "Just forget it, it's not like it matters."

Vladimir looked like he was going to say something, but closed his mouth. Stefan wondered slightly what the blond was going to say, but did not dwell on it. After all, like he said, it didn't matter.

Both of them continued to eat their breakfast sullenly when Tanya and Kate arrived in the room, the two of them dressed in professional clothing and smiles on their faces. Tanya sat to Vladimir's left, picking up a menu. Kate gave Stefan a small nudge and picked up her own. Vladimir gave them both a smile. "You two look nice this morning."

Tanya smiled. "Thank you, we got word from Carmen this morning. She and Eleazar are both enjoying their honeymoon," she looked to Kate, a grin appearing. "Won't be long now."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kate groaned. "I'm too old to be an aunt."

Vladimir shook his head. "Nonsense, you look lovely. After all, you're only twenty-four. That's not old."

"Yet," Kate added. "Yet."

Tanya turned to Stefan. "How are you this morning, dear?" She asked kindly. "You look like you didn't get enough sleep."

Stefan just smiled politely. "I had a rought night. Couldn't sleep."

"I hear you," Tanya laughed. "I had one of those nights the other day. Horrible feeling in the morning, though."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**_(That evening, 7:30, Volterra Opera house)_**

"Oh, I'm quite excited to see the show," Tanya exclaimed, her light green dress with a pale orange sash flashing in the lamplight of the opera house. "I haven't been in this theater before."

"None of us have," Vladimir teased as they walked inside. "Not even Stefan."

Kate stood in front of them, her beige sequened dress fitting her form well. She turned to them, hiding something in her hands. Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Kate," she sighed. "Did you have to bring your tazor?"

Kate smirked. "Would you have rather me brought my electric sphere?"

"No, but isn't a tazor a bit much?"

"No. If it makes you feel better, I have a gun too."

Vladimir pulled Stefan along towards him, whispering something to him. "You have seen the Phantom of the opera, I assume?"

Stefan nodded, and Vladimir continued. "Alright, when the song Masquerade plays, that's when you shoot him. You remember what he looks like and what he'll be wearing, right?"

Stefan nodded, remembering his research from earlier that day. His stuff was already to go, since he had been here three hours ago. He knew no one would be able to find his sniper. No one. Vladimir grinned cruely. "Good boy," he smirked. "We don't want you shooting the wrong person, do we?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "I never miss," he stated flatly. "You'll see."

Vladimir clapped him on the back. "We shall see."

He went over to Tanya and Kate, walking into their booth. Stefan sighed and made his way down the hall, looking over his shoulder now and then to see if guards were following him. To his relief, none were and he continued his way. He stopped when he was right under an air vent, knowing he had unlatched it earlier. He quickly jumped and removed the covering, placing it back down once he was inside the narrow chamber. He couldn't have people knowing he was inside the vent.

He wiggled his way through the vents until he found his destination. He was right ontop of Vladimir's booth and the one next to his. He was actually in the middle of the two, and no one could see him. It was too dark. He nudged his gun with his elbow, reminding himself that it was still there. He slipped on his gloves and waited.

The first act was interesting enough to keep him entertained, a little boring at parts, but that was to be expected. He could hear Tanya, Kate, and Vladimir whispering quietly. He wondered what they were talking about but shrugged it off. He needed to focus on the task ahead.

If one had asked his opinion, Stefan did not actually care for this musical. He found Christine annoying and just another "oh I'm so freaking special" soprano. He would hate to actually meet her in person. He found the phantom interesting though, full of surprises. Almost like Vladimir in a strange sense. If that made any sense at all.

During the intermission before the second act, he felt his cell phone buzz. He picked it up, seeing Vladimir texting him.

_You ready?_ The message read. _It's almost time._

Stefan rolled his eyes, answering back. _Yes, I'm ready. I've been bored the entire time._

He would most likely be scolded to complaining, but at the moment, he didn't care. To hell with Vladimir! He sat patiently as actors began appearing on the stage, dressed in costumes that were meant for a ball. He knew this was the time to strike, he aimed his gun, looking for his target.

His target was not hard to find strangely enough, he knew what he would be wearing and what he would be doing, so it had worked out. He'd had harder people to track and find before, so this was nothing. The man was too busy dancing and singing to notice anything. Or know that this were his last few minutes alive.

_10,_

Stefan wiggled over to his gun.

_9,_

He fixed the gun so that it was pointing to the man.

_8, 7,_

He turned the gun on, so that a beaming red dot formed around the stage.

_6, 5,_

He fixed the dot on the man.

_4, 3, _

He waited, hand on the trigger.

_2,_

The man began to stop and do a small dance on the center of the stage.

_1,_

Stefan let go of the trigger.

People screamed as blood flew onto their costumes. People in the audince started to scream a little as well. Even the most dumbest of all people could tell this was not part of the show. The man didn't even have time to scream, he just fell over, dead. People on stage rushed towards him, checking for his pulse. One man ran forward, a look of panic on his face.

"He's dead!" He cried out in shock and anger. "Someone killed him! There's a murderer here!"

That seemed to set people off. People jumped from their seats and ran towards the door. Stefan quickly disabled the gun and put it inside a brief case. When most people were out of the room, he jumped down into Vladimir's booth and ran down the hall, finding an emergency exit. He couldn't risk people seeing him. Not that they would know that it was him.

He stood in front of the opera house, posing as a man leaving from work when Tanya crashed into him, her eyes full of worry. "Stefan, was it you?" she breathed. "Did you kill him? I didn't see you!"

Stefan patted her arm. "It's alright, Tanya, it was me," he said carefully. "He was part of the Volturi."

Tanya's worried look faded and a hard one came over her eyes. "Those Italian bastards," she growled. "Serves them right."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You hate them too?"

Tanya nodded. "My mother, father, sisters, and I always suspected it was them who killed Vasili. We were staying in a vacation home here when it happened. I was younger, but you don't let go of that kind of hatred. He would have been a great man."

Kate nodded. "Plus, our family has never been on friendly terms with them anyway."

Vladimir nodded and turned to Stefan. "You know what else you have to do," he said quietly and handed him an envlope with an address on it. "Follow that address and deliver it. Make sure you get away."

Stefan nodded and pulled over a taxi, giving the driver directions. The woman said something in Italian and drove the car to his destination. The ride did not take as long as he would have thought. Fifteen mintues at the most. Volterra was a small city. He looked in awe at the big country mansion. It almsot looked like a villa, only bigger. He opened the door, asking the lady to stay there and walked over to the guards.

A big man with cropped black hair and dark eyes looked down at him, a grin forming his face. "Well, well, well, Demetri, looks like we have a visitor."

A shorter man with brown frosted and spiked hair looked at Stefan, his hazel eyes narrowing. "What do you want," he asked calmly. "You're on private property."

Stefan was slightly surprised that he spoke english, but answered back in the same tone. "I have a letter," he said. "I was told to give it to your leader."

Felix still grinned. "And who sent you?"

Stefan shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Demetri scowled and muttered something in Italian. "You did what you came her for, now go away," he growled irritably. "Go away before I call more of the guard out."

Stefan nodded and hopped back into the taxi, giving her directions to the hotel. He could still feel the eyes of the Volturi guard's on him. And it made his blood boil with anger.

* * *

Review! Please!

Now, onto the question! From PrettyKittyGoesRawr:** Does Stefan ever get to top?**

**Stefan: Do I ever get to top? Of course I do! What is with all you fanfiction writters who always make me bottom? No, just no.**

**Vladimir: You do not always bottom! I always do! Is it because I'm blond?**

**Stefan: Yes**

**Vladimir: What?**

**Stefan: Oh, nothing.**

Feel free to ask a question! I have fun writing the answers out, even if both of them are OOC, but who cares? It's not part of the story. Though, if you've read my past Vladimir and Stefan stories, you can ask them questions about those. I'm sure they'd love to answer. Oh, and the song was Taste the blood from Devil May Cry


	5. Chapter 5

Heyas I'm back. I love how this story is going, but the Vlad/Stef community is sorely lacking in stories. I can't find a good one to read that I haven't read already. All of the others are filled with Vladimir/OC or Stefan/OC. I've even found Vladimir/OC/Stefan! It's such a shame, although if you like those sort of stories, I respect your opinion. Now, I own nothing! But minor OC's

_I'm your servant, my immortal,_

_Pale and perfect, such unholy heaving,_

_The statues close their eyes, the room is changing,_

_Break my skin and drain me,_

**_(Stefan's pov, back at the hotel 11:00 p.m)_**

"My, my," Vladimir chidded as Stefan walked into their hotel room. "you look as if you could kill."

Stefan glared darkly at the blond, setting down his coat and hat. "No," he said saracastically. "I didn't just kill a Volturi bastard."

Vladimir chuckled at his spot by the fireplace, putting his book down. "Oh, do come now, Stefan," he grinned. "This isn't the first human you've killed. Though, I'm interested as to why you started killing in the first place?"

Stefan tensed, begining to fiddle with his shirt. "That is none of your buisness."

"Oh, I think it is since I'm the one who hired you. And I have other ways of finding out."

Stefan rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. "You see the scar on my right shoulder?" He began in a quiet, tense voice. "The Volturi gave me that scar. I know, it just looks like a long slash, but to a nine year old, it's the worst thing in the world."

Vladimir looked slightly bothered by that. "You were nine? What did you do to piss them off so badly?"

Stefan shot him a dirty look. "I didn't do anything, but I have a feeling my parents did something. They were both killed while I survived; only to be sent from foster home to foster home."

He felt cool fingers trail over the scar and he flinched slightly. He felt Vladimir's breath fall on him as the blond continued to examen the scar. "How many stitches were there?" The blond asked monotonely.

"Twenty," Stefan answerd quickly, putting a sleeping t-shirt on. "Now, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm tired."

"Very well, good night, Stefan."

* * *

_**(Next day, 11:30 A.M)**_

"Well Vladimir," Tanya said as she stood outside her vehicle. "It was nice to see you again. Please keep in touch, unlike the last time."

Vladimir just smirked. "I'm a very busy man, Tanya, but I'll try. It was lovely to see you ladies again. It's a shame Irina couldn't be here."

Kate nodded, moving her hair back. "I'm sure she feels the same, Carmen as well. They both enjoy your visits."

"Tell Carmen I told her congrajulations on her wedding."

"We will," Tanya enthused, stepping inside the car, Kate following. "Be safe, well, at least try to be safe!"

Stefan observed the scene before him in boredom. He had been standing outside for fifteen minutes and the women still hadn't left yet. It honestly did not take fifteen minutes to say goodbye to someone. He shifted one foot to the other, wanting Vladimir to hurry up so that they could catch their flight. As much as he liked travleing, he would much rather be in his apartmen.

His cell phone buzzed and he opened it, seeing a rather strange text.

_Turn around,_ the message read. He turned around, seeing a man with shoulder length black hair and green eyes standing against the wall, a calm relaxing smile on his face. Stefan headed over to him.

"You're the one who sent the text, aren't you?" Stefan asked, his voice guarded.

The man smiled and took his hand, shaking it gently. "Yes, my dear friend," he said sweetly. "I am Aro, the leader of the Volturi. And you are Stefan Alexandrescu, the mercenary that dear Vladimir hired, am I correct?"

Stefan was taken aback, but did not let it show on his face. "What is it to you?"

Aro just smiled. "Oh, I don't really care if you killed one of my men," he said with a wave of his hand. "You were just doing your job. It's Vladimir I'm upset with. We were on such good terms."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "From what I've heard, he's not very fond of you."

Aro shook his head. "Of course he isn't, but neither are you," he trailed off. "After what happened with your parents."

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

Aro's smile grew wider. "I've been watching you for a while, ever since you became an assasain. I have to keep an eye on your group of people, mind you. Plus, I've done my research. Such a tragic turn of events."

Stefan's hands reached for his gun, almost bringing it out of his pocket. "What the hell do you want?"

Aro just grinned and waved his hands in a surrendor position. "Nothing, I just came to bring you something. My co-leaders wanted to mail it, but I insisted. So, here," he handed something to Stefan. "Give it to Vladimir, like a good little servant."

Stefan took the thing from the man sharply, Aro just chuckled and took Stefan's hand again. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Alexandrescu," he murmured. "I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other."

Stefan removed his hand and walked away, hearing Aro chuckle behind him. When he got to Vladimir, the blond was giving a small wave toward Tanya and Kate's retreating car. Vladimir turned to him, not even noticing he had gone until Stefan handed him the letter. "Who gave you this?" he asked.

"Aro," Stefan replied in disdain. "Do you know what it's for."

Vladimir tore it open, reading it silently before his face broke out into a grin. "It's time Stefan," he maliciously said as he grinned. "It's already started."

"What's already started?"

"War."

Stefan looked around at the people milling about. "Why are you starting a war? They live here in Italy while we live in Washington."

Vladimir smirked. "They'll send people to bother me until we decide to decimate them. Then, I can have my revenge on them and you can have yours, assuming you want revenge."

Stefan nodded. "My parents didn't deserve to die, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had their life destroyed by them."

"True," Vladimir agreed. "They have gone in and killed entire families, I do know that. Most of the time though, those people owed them some sort of debt. I wonder what your parent's debt was. Or even if your parents were part of their group."

"My parents were Romanian," Stefan snapped. "Why would they join an Italian Mafia?"

"That," Vladimir began. "Is for you to find out."

* * *

_**(Later that night, 7:00 p.m)**_

"Finally," Stefan groaned outloud to himself as he walked into his apartment tired and stiff. Vladimir's private jet had its perks, but he prefered staying in one area. Now, he could finally put his feet up on the table without Vladimir scolding him to take them off. He locked the door to his home and flopped onto the couch, dead tired.

He must have fallen asleep on the couch, for only eleven hours later, he heard Mrs. Whitefield at his door, rambling on about something unimportant. He got off the couch, groaning at his stiff back and opened the door. The old woman glared up at him. "Officer Swan is downstairs," she snapped. "You haven't been selling drugs have you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "No, I just got back from Italy yesterday."

"Hmph, I wonder how someone like you could afford a trip to Italy."

Stefan bit back his tounge, wanting to say something to the crotchety old bitch, but didn't say anything. He followed her to the front door where Officer Swan was waiting for him. The police man gave him a tense smile. "Good morning, Stefan," he muttered. "I heard you just got back from Italy. Was it nice?"

Stefan nodded. "Very."

"Well this is just disapointing, but you need to come with me. There's something you need to see."

Stefan frowned and followed the man inside his police car feeling anxious. He had a feeling something was not right and it bothered him. Did something happen while he was away? He knew the route they were going and it did not help his anxiety one bit. They were heading to Alin's house.

The car parked right in front of the street, where officers, medics, and a forensic team were running about. Stefan froze as he saw Alin's body lying on the ground, his eyes still open and shocked, though they were dull and lifeless. Officer Swan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry, Stefan," he began carefully. "I knew he was your friend."

Stefan shook his head. "He wasn't a friend. At least, he would have been if this had not happned. What happend to him?"

Officer Swan looked down at Alin's body. "Neighbors reported hearing gunshots and the sound of a window breaking. When we got here, we found his body. The neighbors also reported hearing Italian men ask for his room. Do you know why Italian men would go and kill this average young man?"

Stefan knew exactly why. Aro was sending him a message in a sense, telling him that other people besides the ones in the mafias were going to get hurt. How much of an idiot did Aro mistake him to be? He knew that casualties occured in every battle and war. Mafia wars were no acception. It was just something they learned to accept.

A medic placed a cloth over Alin's body and lifted him onto a stretcher. Stefan looked back at Officer Swan. "I have no idea," he lied, keeping a calm and straight face. "I never really got into his personal affairs. I don't see why he would be killed."

Officer Swan sighed. "Do you know if he was having troubles with drug dealers or something? Do you know of anyone who might have tried to hurt him before in the past?"

Stefan shook his head. "Like I said, I didn't know that much about him. We would just hang out here and there."

Officer Swan nodded. "Do you know if he was doing drugs?"

Stefan shook his head. "If there was one thing I know about him, is that he found drugs disgusting. He would never do them, and that I know for sure."

Officer Swan put away his notebook and looked at the younger man. "I'll give you a lift home, you look pretty shocked. Most people would be though, that is for sure."

Stefan nodded, not saying a word. He got into the car, staring out the rainy window as he was driven away back home. Alin was dead? The two of them weren't close, but Stefan knew that if the spent more time together, they could have been very good friends. He clenched his knuckles into fists. He hadn't felt like this since his parents had been murdered.

He thanked Officer Swan as the he drove away, turning around to see Vladimir's car waiting for him. He hopped in silently, not saying a word to the driver. The minute he arrived at Vladimir's home, he marched into the house and slammed the door to his office open. Vladimir looked up at him, eyebrow raised in a question. "Stefan," he began as the eyebrow lowered. "I know why you're here."

Stefan shook his head. "They killed Alin. I want to know why."

Vladimir returned to his work, not looking at him. "To get to you, and me, of course. They don't go around murdering innocent people."

Stefan sat down in a chair, running a hand down his face. This day kept on getting better and better. "This is just fucking fantastic," he grumbled. "Damn Italians."

Vladimir gave him a look. "This was part of the job," he began matter o' factly. "I'm assuming you knew that."

"Oh, I was totally prepared to have to find someone I knew dead."

Vladimir glared at him, standing up. Stefan stood up as well, glaring at him intently. They glared at each other for what seemed like forever until one of them broke away. Vladimir turned to the window, seeing the late March rain fall down. "We have to go somewhere tommorow again," he began flatly. "Be here early."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Is it out of the country?"

Vladimir shot him a look. "No, it's here in Forks. I promised Carlisle I'd pay his family a visit and see their new baby. I don't normally like children, but I always keep my promises."

Stefan shrugged. "What's so special about this baby? Officer Swan seems to like her a lot."

"Well of course, she's his granddaughter."

Stefan let out a grin and headed towards the blond, standing next to him without saying a word. Vladimir looked to him solemnly. "You'll be able to get your revenge, you know."

Stefan nodded. "I know, I've known that I would kill them for a long time," he looked to the other man. "And you?"

"You what?"

"Why do you hate them so much?"

Vladimir shrugged. "My father ran this mafia before I did, and it was ranked the most powerful Mafia in the world. The Volturi had been run by someone else, a weak man, so they were no threat. That is, until he died and his son took over."

"Aro," Stefan muttered. "I've met him."

"Charming fellow, isn't he? Now," Vladimir continued. "Aro runs the Volturi with two other men. His friend Caius, and his brother-in-law, Marcus. The first thing they did, was ruin my father's buisness and cut him from power. My father was devestated. There was no money, no food, no anything. Our people left us, save for a few loyal ones. I had to watch as my father drank himself to death. When he died, I was ninteen, young, inexperienced, but I was not a child. Never was."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "How old are you, exactly?"

"Twenty three, but I don't care about age."

Stefan nodded, watching as the rain hit the green grass. Vladimir touched his shoulder, looking at him hard in the eyes. "We'll get our revenge, Stefan," he promised. "Those bastards will pay."

Stefan smirked. "They will," he thought of his parents. "And in the mean time, I have things of my own to figure out."

Vladimir nodded. "Don't we all?"

"I suppose we do."

* * *

Yeah, bonding time! Poor Alin, he didn't need to die. Sad. Well, please review! The song was Horror of our love by Ludo. Now, onto the question!

From PrettyKittyGoesRawr: **Do you two get jealous easily?**

**Vladimir: What? Of course not. I know Stefan...Stefan?**

**Stefan: Oh, hey Vladimir *has his face touched By PrettyKitty***

**PrettyKitty: Does this bother you Vladimir? Do you want to kill me because I'm touching your man?**

**Vladimir: Of course not. *eye twitch***

**PrettyKitty: *Kisses Stefan's cheek***

**Vladimir: Prepare to die!**

And that's all the time we have for today. Ask a question if you want to! And feel free to request a song!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing xp but minor oc's. Please review!

_What do you say when it's all over,_

_What do you know when nothing's going right, the troubles in your mind,_

_What do you do when you get lost inside your soul,_

_Where do you go when love's gone, what do you say nothing at all,_

**_(Stefan's pov)_**

"So why are we going to Dr. Carlisle's home, again? And why do I have to go?"

Vladimir shot him a look, which he ignored and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Vladimir sighed. "We're going because I said I would visit. As to why you are going, he wanted to meet you."

"He wanted to meet me?" Stefan asked incrediously. "Why me?"

"That's a good question."

"Hey!"

Vladimir smirked. "Well it's true," he uncrossed his arms and sat back in the car. "You are just a random citizen, minus the whole being a merc thing."

Stefan frowned. "You're a dick."

Vladimir snickered. "Oh, I'm so insulted. Next time, think of a better insult."

The car parked right in front of a faded white three story house that looked more like a mansion than a regular home. The two men walked out and headed to the door, ringing the doorbell. Only a few seconds later, a woman with a heart shaped face and dark caramel hair opened the door, a smile in her brown eyes. "Vladimir, we've been expecting you," she began kindly. "And your friend, Stefan I believe?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen."

The woman smiled. "Call me Esme, and please come in."

She led them through the house, past pictures of a man with bronze hair and green eyes, a blond man with brown eyes, and a blond girl with dark blue, almost violet eyes. Walking past even more hallways, Stefan could see a picture with the blond girl in a wedding dress with a black haired, blue eyed man. Another wedding picture with the blond man with a small, black haired dark brown eyed girl. The most recent picture was one Stefan recognized very well. Edward and Bella.

Esme noticed him looking at the pictures and smiled. "Those are my children Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. The other three are my chidren in law, Emmett, Alice, and Bella."

Stefan nodded. "Bella is your newest, isn't she?"

Esme nodded. "I'm happy Edward finally found someone. He was going through some depression beforehand."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "This is nice and all, but isn't Carlisle expecting us?"

Esme's smile faltered a little and they continued to the living room, where Carlise was sitting in a chair holding a bronze hair and brown eyes, smiling at the little baby. Edward stood nearby, grinning while Bella had a relaxed look on her face. The three of them looked up when the two Romanians walked in and immediatly, their expressions changed.

Bella took Renesmee from Carlisle and headed towards Edward, looking slightly guarded while Edward looked annoyed. Carlisle seemed to be the only one without an annoyed look and came over to the two of them. He shook their hands, smiling politely. "Vladimir, Stefan," he began. "Thank you for coming."

Vladimir didn't smile, but responded politely. "Yes, well, how can I go back on my word? I did say I would come."

Carlisle turned to Stefan. "I heard about Alin," he said quietly. "I'm very sorry."

Stefan nodded. "Thanks," he stated dryly. "It means a lot."

He felt Edward glare at him, but he ignored and sat down next to Vladimir. Carlisle handed them some tea and took a sip. "So you two," he asked. "I heard you went to Italy to see Tanya and Kate. How are they?"

"They're fine; Carmen got married," Vladimir responded. "Stefan and I had...buisness to attend to."

Carlisle frowned. "When you say buisness, I'm assuiming it's not something everyone should hear."

Vladimir shook his head, shooting Edward and Bella a look. The young couple glared at them and then gave Carlisle a look that meant they were not leaving. Carlisle sighed. "I suppose these two can hear, Bella is aware of our history."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You're part of the group?"

Carlisle gave a wan smile. "It's a long story."

Edward glanced at Carlisle. "Maybe they shouldn't hear it, I don't trust them."

Vladimir smirked, taking a sip of tea. "Someone's crotchety. Why are you so grumpy? Is your life not fulfilled enough?"

Edward took a step forward. "My parents died when I was two, Carlisle adopted me. I think I have a right to feel the way I feel, Bella and Nessie help me through my depression every day."

"Cry me a river," Vladimir snapped. "Get over yourself, do you realize how many scenarios there are that are just like yours? What a child you are."

Bella glared at Vladimir, but Stefan didn't feel threatened by it. The woman was really weak, he could see that about her. She was one of those people that thought they were strong, but really weren't. Carlisle turned back to the two of them.

"It was back in the mid eighties when I began working for the Ioanid Mafia. It was two years before Esme and I adopted Edward, and a year before the twins, Jasper and Rosalie were born. I was walking home one night and I was kidnapped to the place where Vladimir's father had been wounded. They knew who I was even though we had never met. When I treated him, they were going to kill me, but his father offered me a position as their medic. I agreed; I wasn't going to die just yet."

Stefan nodded. "I haven't seen you around, though."

Carlisle continued on. "When Vladimir's father lost power, many of us left. I didn't leave until he died. After all, I was the doctor, and doctors don't leave their sick patients. When he died, I left the mafia and continued to work at the hospital."

Vladimir nodded. "Well, that's nice and all, but now it's time to get onto buisness. Tanya asked me to give this to you, she said it was important," he handed an envelope to the doctor. "I don't think you heard, but Stefan took out a Volturi guard."

Bella's eyes shot to him. "You're an assassin?"

Stefan shrugged. "More or less."

Bella scrutinized even more; Stefan feeling a tad uncomfortable. "You're a little short to be an assassin."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "And you must be a whore for getting married at eighteen."

"How dare you speak to my wife that way!" Edward said furiously, teeth bared. "You're being awfully rude. I demand that you apologize!"

Stefan shook his head. "No."

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Edward," he began. "I think it's time you take Bella and go. I'll get back to you in a few minutes."

Edward took Bella by the arm, looking down at Renesmee as they walked. Stefan looked out the window to see the early April rain cast down onto the trees. The scenary here was nice, peaceful. Unlike the one at Vladimir's home. That home always seemed to have a dark shadow. But, then again, didn't all mafia homes?

Carlisle turned to Vladimir, eyes in a serious shroud. "It's starting, isn't it?"

Vladimir nodded. "It is," he said clamly. "I've alredy told Aro that war is coming. Now, we're just waiting for one of us to make the first move. His mafia is pretty big, but I'm sure he'll be able to gather up smaller groups as his allies. Tanya said the Denali mafia will fight with the Ioanid. I just wanted to let you know, considering you treat the sisters like family."

Carlisle nodded. "I worry about them. I'm glad to hear about Carmen. I know Eleazar, he's a good man," he said slowly. "I know Kate is with Garrett, and Tanya is perfectly able to take care of herself, but Irina, I just don't know."

"Has anything happened to her recently? Tanya said she was with Laurent."

Carlisle's hands fidgeted. "That's what worries me, I don't think he's good for her. He's too wild. He doesn't take their relationship seriously."

"Oh, I think we all know that. Even Tanya isn't fond of him, but Irina won't listen."

Carlisle sighed. "I won't be caught up in this war, I've been friends with Aro for a long time and I don't want to have to chose a side. I'm sorry, Vladimir."

Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "You're making a mistake. The Volturi will be wanting to know if you've chosen a side and they will not take no for an answer. Life isn't always going to be peaceful and easy."

Carlisle eyed him carefully. "You think I don't know that?"

"I don't know," Vladimir answered coolly. "Do you?"

Carlisle stood up, turning to the window and staring at it. "I have a great life," he began. "A wonderful wife, three children, three children-in-law, and a granddaughter. Why would I want to throw that all away for a war? I've seen your mafia at its weakest and I don't want to be around when you are falling apart, Vladimir."

Stefan could trace the sincerity in his voice. Carlisle cared for Vladimir, and it only made sense. He'd been around him since he was a child. He'd seen him fall down and get hurt, why would he want to see it happen again?

Vladimir stood up and walked over to Carlisle, patting him on the shoulder. "I must be off," he began smoothly. "I have another apointment to attend to."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll see you around, Vladimir," he said and turned to Stefan. "It was nice meeting you, Stefan."

The two of them nodded and Stefan followed Vladimir out the door. He almost made it out the front door when a hand grabbed his. He was spun around to face Esme, who stared down at him. "Before you go," she said gently. "I have something I want to tell you."

Stefan turned to her, crossing his arms. "And what do you need to tell me?"

Esme looked at Vladimir, who hopped into the car and called out something to Stefan. She turned back to him. "Look after him," she said almost in a whisper. "I took care of him when his mother wasn't around, and I still care for him, so if anything should happen to him, I will be upset with you."

Stefan nodded. "Alright," he said with a shrug. "I'm his hitman, so it's kind of my job. See you later."

He walked to the car, sliding in and buckling his seatbelt. Vladimir looked at him with curious eyes. "What did she want?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

_**(Bella Italia)**_

"I am famished, wouldn't you agree, Stefan?" Vladimir said as he sat down at their table. "How about you?"

Stefan sat in his own, looking through a menu. "I'm a little hungry," he began noncholantly. "Though, I don't think you're famished. You're too well off to be that hungry."

Vladimir smirked. "You're probably right, I'm too well off even for you."

"I'd take offense to that, but your insults are too petty for me to even take seriously."

Vladimir's smirk grew even wider and he took a sip of his coke that the waiter had brought. "Always so snarky," he began. "Must you always be cross with people?"

Stefan looked into his drink. "It's a habit, I haven't tried getting rid of it yet."

"I see," Vladimir said. "Well, I like it. So don't get rid of it."

They sat in silence for a while, not saying anything to the other. Stefan broke the silence when their food arrived, digging through his pasta. "So," he started casually. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Vladimir paused for a moment before picking up his food again. "No," he stated rather quietly. "What about you?"

Stefan shook his head. "Alin asked the same question. I don't have time, plus, I don't want kids. If I did, I'd rather them not have to live with the fact that their father is a merc."

Vladimir gave a small grin. "How noble," he said sweetly. "You do have feelings."

Stefan glared at him irritably. "Of course I do, I'm a human being," he took a sip of his coke. "So, do you have a boyfriend, which is okay?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have time to date. Too busy trying to run a mafia."

The silence was rather awkward at this point. Stefan wanted to get away from his boss's gaze, but to no avail. The blond probably though he was a werido now, and he didn't want that. In fact, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted the blond to think of him. He finished the rest of his spaghetti and ran coke down his throat.

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

He turned to Vladimir, wipping his hands on his napkin. "No reason, just being curious," he said calmly. "I think I have a right to."

"I see," Vladimir replied. "No one really asks me those questions. I wonder, do you have a boyfriend? I think it would be hilarious if you did."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I don't have time for dating. Never have, and most likely never will."

"So you've never been laid?"

"No!"

"My, what a sad world you live in," Vladimir chortled. "Never in your life have you had a sexual encounter."

Stefan stood up, putting on his coat. "I think," he snapped. "That is none of your buisness."

"I beg to differ," Vladimir replied. "I think it is, since I'm your boss and all. I think I should be allowed to know these things. For future refrences."

"That's a bunch of crap, you just want to black mail people into doing what you want."

Vladimir laughed as he headed out the door. "You think you know me so well now, don't you?"

* * *

Review please! I have a new question from USUK-PruCan00912: **What would happen if you guys broke up?**

**Vladimir: Ummmm**

**Stefan: Uhhhh I don't know, the thought never occurred.**

**Vladimir: What would we do?**

**Stefan: I have no idea. I don't think it's possible for us to break up,**

**Vladimir: But if we did,**

**Stefan: It would be bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

I've been at my grandma's for a few days and she doesn't have wifi, so I was out of luck. But now I'm at my aunt's home so I'm gracing you with an update. I own nothing but minor characters. Please review and feel free to ask Vlad and Stef a question or request a song if you have one :)

_And never again,_

_And never again,_

_They gave us two shots to the back of the head,_

_And we're all dead now,_

_**(Stefan)**_

"Well look who finally came out of their apartment," Mrs. Whitefield sneered. "Besides leaving to go to work."

Stefan didn't answer her as he paid his April rent. Mrs. Whitefield was just someone who tried to get under his skin, she meant nothing. It was his choice to leave his apartment and when not to. Besides, he had just been to a funeral. He should at least have some time to be alone and think. Didn't he?

"I heard that boy died," the old woman commented. "I never liked him much anyway, so it wasn't a real loss."

That last comment made Stefan snap. "Shut up," he growled. "Who gave you the right to decide who's life is worth living?"

The woman didn't say anything and Stefan walked out of her office, heading up the stairs into his own home. His house was begining to look like a dump. He had dirty dishes lying in the sink waiting to be washed, laundry that needed done, and other stuff that needed cleaned. Stefan sighed. He had nothing better to do on his day off.

He took care of the dishes first, and that didn't take as long as he thought it would have. He cleaned his small kitchen and headed into his living room, straightening things up and gathering up laundry. He put it in a basket and headed down the stairs to the wash. He stood in front of it, waiting for it to be done.

"Did you hear about that boy who died? Alin?"

Stefan crained his neck to see one of his neighbors, Mrs. Adams talking to Ms. Parker, her little boy on her hip while her daughter played with a Barbie on the floor.

"I heard, I had met the boy once," Ms. Parker replied. "Such a nice young man, wild, but nice. He carried my groceries for me once."

"He was Stefan's friend, poor man, he needs a girlfriend."

"He does, but maybe his bread is buttered on the other side."

Stefan turned pink and turned back to his laundry, putting it in the dryer with a slam. The two women looked up and turned red in the face, hurrying away from him as quickly as they possibly could. Stefan rolled his eyes. Stupid women and their stupid gossip. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and for a moment, he thought it was Alin.

_I'm aware this is your day off, but I need you to come see me,_

Stefan sighed. What could Vladimir possibly want right at this moment? He was trying to enjoy his nice day off and now he ruined it. He grabbed his damp laundry and put it back into his home, heading outside to where the car was waiting for him. He crawled inside the vehicle, seeing Vladimir sitting across from him with perfect ease. Stefan narrowed his eyes. "This better be good," he growled. "This is my day off."

Vladimir rolled his eyes, shifting one leg over the other. "I received a phone call from an old acquantince of mine, a man named Amun."

Stefan let out a loud sigh. "We're going overseas again?"

Vladimir nodded. "I need allies for my war. I have the Denali mafia on my side, I need other ones as well. Amun's mafia is a big one, so I need to make sure they're on my side."

Stefan nodded. "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight, but I need lunch first and I decided since you had nothing better to do, you should come with me."

Stefan shook his head. "You called me while I was busy just so you wouldn't have to go to lunch alone?"

Vladimir blinked. "Yes, if you put it that way, and your company is bearable most of the time."

Stefan didn't know if he should have been flattered or insulted. Vladimir looked back at him and shifted his legs again, looking almost uncomfortable with talking to him.

"I'm also aware you're still grieving for your...erm, friend," the blond continued. "I don't want an emotionally wrecked hitman."

Stefan glared at him. "I'm not an emotional mess," a smirk formed at his lips. "But how sweet, you do like me enough to care."

Vladimir let out a snort. "Please, as if I would ever care for you. I only care about if you can get a job done or not."

"...Ouch..."

The car pulled up to a chinese resturaunt and the two short men walked out, not saying a word to each other. They sat down and a chinese woman came over to them. Stefan recognized her as one of Alin's friends, Mei. She stared at him with dark eyes. "I heard about Alin," she murmured. "I'm very sorry. He spoke a lot about you."

Stefan nodded towards her. "Thanks," he said. "It means a lot."

Mei gave a tired smile. "He worried a lot about you. He told me he wanted to see you happy."

She left with their orders, leaving the two Romanians alone. Vladimir took a long sip of tea. "Everyone seems to be feeling sorry for you," he began between sips. "How do you feel about that?"

Stefan took a sip of his own tea. "To be honest, it makes me uncomfortable."

"How so?"

Stefan lifted up his soup spoon, bringing it up to his lips. "When my parents died, people I didn't even know came up to me saying how sorry they were and how they wished the best for me. I didn't like it. I don't see why they cared."

Vladimir swallowed his soup. "People are weird like that, caring for no particular reason."

Stefan nodded. "So it seems," he glanced around at the people in the restuaraunt. "I remember afterwards, people who barely knew my parents kept going on and on about how kind they were and how they were such great friends. It made me sick, but I couldn't leave."

Vladimir snorted. "Hypocrites, you can expect them at any funeral."

"So anyways," Stefan enthused, changing the subject. "What is this 'Amun' person like?"

Before Vladimir could answer, their food was brought to them. They ate for a few minutes before Vladimir answered. "He's very protective about his son, Benjamin. Even more protective for his son than his wife. That's why Benjamin, and Amun's wife, Kebi, don't always see eye to eye. She can be very jealous at times."

"Sounds like a wonderful family," Stefan muttered. "Continue,"

"So, Benjamin snuck out one night and ran across a childhood friend of his, Tia," Vladimir continued. "They began seeing each other and acording to this invite I received a few weeks ago, they're getting married right when we reach Egypt. Amun isn't exactly happy about this, but he doesn't mind Tia. They both want to protect Benjamin, you see?"

Stefan gave a small grin. "I would hate to be Benjamin."

"So would I."

Their plates were cleared off, the two of them leaning back and sipping the remains of their tea. Stefan wouldn't admit it out loud, but Vladimir's company wasn't all that bad. It was calming in an odd sort of way, much like when he had been around Alin. Maybe one day they would actually get to the point of being more civil and less bitter towards each other. Maybe.

"Is that all for you?" Mei asked when she came back. "I can give you your check now."

Vladimir nodded. "That will be all, thank you," he flashed her a smile and she blushed, taking their meals and hurrying off. Stefan rolled his eyes at the blonds behavior. The stupid blond just liked to manipulate the feelings of those around him, though, it seemed to annoy Stefan more than it should. He shrugged the irritating feeling back and stood up, putting his jacket on.

"So can I go now?" Stefan asked. "I went to lunch with you."

Vladimir waved a hand. "I'll dismiss you when I'm ready. So stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

"Yes, you are."

They continued the argument as they walked back to the car, Vladimir giving orders to the driver to go somewhere. The driver turned the car on, easing its way onto the busy street and through the countryside where a group of other men were, holding boxes of stuff that Stefan could no identify. Vladimir walked forward, examining them. "Is it the good stuff?" He barked. "The kind our buyers want?"

One of the men nodded. "Yes sir," he said sharply. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Vladimir grunted and ordered them to drive the boxes to the Canadian borders in Romanian. Stefan poked Vladimir's arm, motioning towards the boxes. "What's in them?" He asked curiously.

Vladimir glanced briefly at the boxes. "Cocaine, methamphetamines, heroin, you get the picture."

Stefan wrinkled his nose. "That stuffs disgusting."

"That stuff brings in money that I give you and other employees," Vladimir shot back. "Remember that before you open your mouth."

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Stefan stared boredly out the window of Vladimir's jet, hating flying even more so than he already did. It took so damn freaking long and the flights were usually boring. The only thing he could think of to do was sleep.

He must have slept the whole way, because it was around five in the morning when he woke up, sore and stiff from sleeping in a chair for so long. Even Vladimir looked a little jet lagged, for when they arrived at their hotel, the first thing he did was fall into his bed asleep. Stefan just shook his head at the blond and crawled into his own bed.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep either.

* * *

Review please! The song was You don't know what I do for a living by My Chemical Romance

Question from transformersluv: **What if one of you were to suddenly disapear? **

**Stefan: Poof?**

**Vladimir: Vanish?**

**Stefan: Cease to exsist from Twilight all together?**

**Vladimir:...I think it would be pretty lonely without Stefan. We've been together for 1500 years. I mean, we've bonded so much**

**Stefan: We did a lot of bonding**

**Vladimir: But Twilight would suck without us :/**

**Stefan: :/**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight and yay! We get to see more covens from this point here on out. For now, it's just the Egyptian coven, but I'll introduce the others later on. Please review and feel free to ask a question or request a song. Thank you!

_It's all a game, avoiding failure,_

_When true colors will bleed,_

_All in the name of misbahvior,_

_And the things we don't need,_

**_(Stefan)_**

"Vladimir, how wonderful that you could make it here. We've been expecting you," a male voice called out from a hallway heading out into a garden. "Was your trip alright?"

Vladimir stood up from his spot on the bench, Stefan following. "The trip was alright," Vladimir replied. "How have you been, Amun?"

Amun grimaced. "I've been better."

Stefan followed the older man's eyes to where a young man was holding hands with a girl with straight black hair. He noticed Amun's lips tighten with disproval, but he did not say anything. Amun's eyes turned to Stefan and an almost interested look graced his features. "Who's this?"

Vladimir didn't even glance at Stefan. "This is my new hitman, Stefan Alexandrescu."

Amun turned sharply to Stefan. "You don't happen to be the man that killed the politician, do you?"

Stefan nodded. "I did."

Amun stared at him coldly. "I see," he began. "Then I'm also assuming you killed that Volturi member two weeks ago?"

Stefan nodded. "I did that as well."

Amun turned back to Vladimir, anger written on his face. "See what you have done? Do you see what you have started?"

Vladimir sighed. "I'm aware of what has started, but I came here to ask-"

Vladimir was cut short by the sounds of Benjamin coming over to them with a grin, Tia following behind him with a serene look on her face. Benjamin turned to his father. "Who are these two?" he asked in a friendly tone. "I haven't seen them around before."

Amun gave a tense smile. "Benjamin, Tia," he began. "This is Vladimir Dimitru, the head of the Ioanid mafia, and his hitman Stefan Alexandrescu. I invited them to the wedding tomorrow."

Tia turned to them, giving a small bow. "We're happy to have you here, Mr. Dimitru, Mr. Alexandrescu."

Benjamin nodded. "Same here."

The six of them stood in silence before Benjamin and Tia took their leave, saying they had preperations to look over. Amun and Kebi left shortly afterwards for no reason at all, so it left the two of them in the garden alone. Vladimir leaned back against the bench, letting the sunlight turn his hair white.

"It feels so good to feel the sun again," Vladimir spoke to Stefan. "It's nice to get away from the rain."

Stefan nodded. "I suppose, but you get use to the rain after a while."

"How long have you lived in Forks?"

"For about two years," Stefan replied flatly. "Not the nicest place to move to, but beggers can't be choosers."

"I see," was all Vladimir had to say. "I don't mind the rain, it's just some of the people I happen to run into."

Stefan smirked. "You should have seen what happened at my old job. The stupid bitch ran over my foot with her walker. That's how I got fired from the department store."

Vladimir chuckled at that. "She ran over your foot? That would have been hilarious!"

Stefan glared at him. "It would have been more funny if it had been you," he moved his head to see Amun staring at them through a window. "What's his problem?"

Vladimir looked at what Stefan was staring at and shrugged. "As I told you before, Amun is paranoid."

"That doesn't exactly explain why he's weird."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "He is afraid of the Volturi, that's why his mafia, the Egy mafia, mainly avoids conflicts with other mafias. One might call him a coward, but he just likes to play safe. He does make a lot of money, though."

"So he's like Switzerland," Stefan stated bluntly.

Vladimir paused, then nodded. "I suppose so," he glanced back at the window where Amun was, but the man was no longer there. "I suppose so."

* * *

**(Later that evening, 10:00 p.m)**

"I don't see why we have to go to their wedding," Stefan grumbled, staring up at the ceiling from his bed in boredom. "I don't even know them."

Vladimir gave him a quick look from his book. "Amun invited us," he stated simply. "I take it you don't like Benjamin, hm?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't like Amun, or his wife. She looks like she wants to kill any man who talks to her husband."

Vladimir grinned. "She's the possesive type, but Amun doesn't care. Their relationship isn't based on equality, you know. Their marriage was arranged, but an arranged marriage that worked out."

Stefan turned his head to the blond. "So what time does the wedding start?"

"Later on in the day, around six I believe."

Stefan sighed and blew out a puff of air. "So I'm going to be bored for most of the day tomorrow," he grumbled. "Lucky me."

Vladimir gave him a look. "You won't be bored, you'll be hanging out with me all day."

"Aren't I special."

Vladimir sighed. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

Stefan smirked. "Maybe it is."

Vladimir snorted, looking at the fire that had been lit earlier. "I don't know why," the blond started. "But you get bored easily."

"When you don't give me much time to prepare, then yes, I do get bored. So, who am I supposed to kill?"

Vladimir gave him a smile. "No one," he began quite simply. "I just wanted someone to go with me, and who better than my hitman?"

Stefan chucked a pillow at the blond, the fluffy object landing in his hair. Vladimir blinked and put down his book, picking up the pillow and tossing it back at Stefan. Stefan ducked and smirked. "Missed me."

Vladimir glowered at him. "You're such a child, throwing a pillow at me."

Stefan's smirk grew wider. "You threw it back, just remember that."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "You're like thirteen year old, when will you grow up?"

Stefan lifted his middle finger at the blond, causing the blond to glare even harder at him. Vladimir came over to him, eyes blank and emotionless. For a few seconds, Stefan wondered if he were going to choke him again, or use his riding crop. He had a feeling that the blond still had it with him. Vladimir closed his book and brought it down on Stefan's head.

"Ow!" Stefan groaned. "What the fuck?"

Vladimir returned to his spot. "That was for flipping me off," he said calmly. "Now, good night."

Stefan just gave him the cold shoulder and wrapped himself into his blanket, turning off his light. The only light he could see was the firelight. It etched out Vladimir's face, making it glow. Stefan studied his face. His hair looked white when the light touched it and his gray eyes seemed brighter. He looked relaxed, at ease. Either that, or it was his thinking face. He noticed that Vladimir tended to think a lot.

Stefan turned over, staring out into the darkness. He listened to the sounds of the fire, the sound of Vladimir moving, and the sounds of his breath. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

_**(Next day, 5:50, Cairo, Egypt)**_

The wedding scenery was actually quite impressive. Benjamin and Tia had wanted a more modern day wedding instead of a private, traditional one that Kebi and Amun had. The scene looked very well made, not a thing out of place. From what Stefan had heard, Kebi would kill anyone who moved something out of place.

He felt Vladimir give him a nudge. "What do you think so far?" the blond asked. "It's not bad looking."

"No," Stefan replied. "It's actually quite nice. Plus, it's not very hot out."

Vladimir smirked. "Benjamin and Tia picked a nice day? Hm?"

"Indeed."

He noticed that the sun was begining to lower in the sky, causing a small shadow to appear. Not enough to darken the sky, but a sign that the wedding would soon begin. Stefan sighed. He didn't even really want to be here.

His boredom was soon relieved when everyone had to watch as the wedding party filed in. The priest came first, then Benjamin, his friends, and then Tia's friends. Before long, Tia was walking down the aisle, her arm hooked in with a man that Stefan recognized at her uncle. She looked beautiful, with her black hair up and put in a bun with a veil covering her face.

The wedding did not take very long, fifteen minutes at the most. When it was done, Stefan followed Vladimir onto the patio where the guests were sitting down, chatting and laughing with one another. Amun and Kebi remained stoic, but they seemed relaxed enough not to look angry. Not that Stefan cared.

"Tia looked lovely, did she not?"

Stefan turned to Vladimir, shrugging. "I guess so," he began as he watched them come down the patio. "I've never been very interested in weddings, though."

"Same here."

Stefan took a bite out of his grilled chicken. "I just wonder, with the war coming and all, whose side will he be on."

Vladimir shook his head, taking a bite of rice. "I don't know, though, I'm sure we'll find out our answer pretty quick," he said, motioning his head to where Amun was heading over to them. The middle adged man nodded at them.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves," he began flatly. "Have you enjoyed the wedding?"

Vladimir smiled. "Yes, your daughter-in-law looked very lovely."

Amun nodded. "She did," he glanced at Kebi. "As to your question from yesterday, you can count me out. I'm not going against the Volturi."

Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "They will come after you."

Amun shook his head. "If war is coming, I will not be a fool and go against them."

"You're making a mistake, Amun."

"Am I?" the Egyptian countered. "I'm aware the Denali Mafia is on your side, but the Volturi won't hesitate to crush them. I will not loose my only son and wife just for a stupid war. It's nothing personal, but I won't go against Aro."

Vladimir took another bite from his food. "When the war starts, don't think I won't hesitate to have Stefan take you out."

Amun gave him a grim look. "I'd expect nothing left from the son of Vasilica Dimitru."

Vladimir gave him a dark look, even darker than the ones he'd ever given Stefan. Amun walked away, heading back to his wife and family. Stefan turned back to Vladimir, an eyebrow raised. The dark look on Vladimir's face had gone and a blank one covered it. Stefan swallowed some wine.

"Do I detect some anger coming from you?" He asked.

Vladimir glanced at him. "I do not like being compared to my father. He was a weak man who doesn't even deserve to be mentioned outloud."

Stefan nodded, looking at his dinner. "I see," he started. "I take it you two didn't like each other?"

Vladimir looked at his reflection in the red wine, not answereing for a minute. "When our mafia fell, he showed that he was a weak person. Even my mother left him after he couldn't pick himself up. Before that, we hadn't always been on best terms, but that's what you get sometimes. The Denali mafia is an example of a close knit family, but that's a different story."

"So why do you want revenge if you and your father didn't get along?"

Vladimir looked at him. "He took away our power. We were rich, happy, and then the Italian bastards took it away. They took everything away. That's what I want back, the power."

Stefan gave an amused smirk. "Power hungry much?"

"Shut up."

All conversation stopped when Benjamin stood up, tapping his wine glass. "Attention guests," he began with a grin. "I want to thank you all for coming here. I'm very happy you all came and have been having fun. I know I will be during the next few days," he winked suggestively. "But Tia is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm glad I will be sharing the rest of my life with her. I also want to thank my parents for all their support, even though we had a few fights along the way, it was all worth it."

Stefan was surprised that Amun and Kebi even knew how to smile. He watched as Benjamin put the glass down, heading over to embrace his parents.

No one was expecting a bullet to whiz by Benjamin's head.

* * *

Review plese! The song was Carniaval of rust by Poet of the fall. Now it's question time!

From a guest: **Which Cullen do you think is the hottest and the cutest**

**Vladimir: Well, Stefan is my mate, so he is the hottest**

**Stefan: And Vladimir is the hottest as well**

**Vladimir: But if we had to choose,**

**Stefan: For a hot girl, it would be Rosalie hands down. And for a boy, it would have to be Carlisle**

**Vladimir: Blond doctors are sexy**

**Stefan: For a cute girl, it would totally be Alice.**

**Vladimir: And a boy would Emmett. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hahaha Poor Benjamin, attacked on his wedding day. Sorry I've been away for a while, my mom took my laptop away and also, someone during play practice ran into me, causing the back of their head to run into my left eye. I am most likely going to have a black eye, but oh well. It's for the team. I don't own Twilight and please review. Also, leave a question or song request if you want. Thank you :)

_Standing on my own,_

_Remembering the one I left at home,_

_Forget about the life I left at home,_

_Forget about the one I left at home,_

**(Stefan)**

The first thing anyone did, was a reaction that almost every human being would do. People freaked out. Amun yelled something out in Arabic and his mafia ran out into the scene, guns ready to fire. A few of his closest guards ushered Benjamin, Tia, and Kebi out and to another area. For a moment, everything was quiet before another shot rang out and a guest was hit in the shoulder. He fell to the floor, causing the woman next to him to freak out.

Another moment of silence stretched out. Stefan turned to Vladimir, pulling his gun out of his pocket. He was annoyed by the fact that his sniper rifle was up in their room. He mentally slapped himself for not bringing it. Of course something like this would happen.

"Vladimir," he began through his teeth. "Get out of here."

Vladimir had no time to react. Another shot rang out and pointed to them. Stefan growled and shoved Vladimir down, landing somewhere near him. Smoke was around them from something that had been tossed on the ground and it was making people cough. Stefan felt Vladimir cough near him, and as much as he hated it, he was worried about the blond. "Vladimir," he asked. "Are you okay?"

The smoke was begining to clear and Stefan could see where the blond had ended up. He felt almost embaressed by their position. Vladimir was underneath him, with Stefan sitting on his crotch. Looking up at him with cool eyes, Vladimir smirked up at him. "I know you're comfortable," he teased. "But do remember that there is a fight going on."

Stefan got up, glaring down at his boss. "Stay under the table. If you come out, I will hit you."

"Just take care of the problem!"

Stefan looked around, seeing a small girl with light brown hair and brown eyes talking to Amun, a blank look on her face. Standing next to her, was a slightly taller boy with the same eyes, but dark hair. Stefan walked over to them, gun pointed and ready.

"I've already told you," Amun growled to the girl. "I'm not on their side."

The girl remained blank. "I'm sure you are, Amun," she said gravely. "But Master Aro doesn't believe that."

Amun ran a hand through his graying hair. "All I did was invite Vladimir to my son's wedding. If there is a war going on, I'm on your side."

The boy gave a sardonic smile. "I'm very sure you would be on our side, but I would much appreciate it if you said that to Master Aro himself," his brown eyes shifted to Stefan. "And who is this?"

The girl turned to where Stefan was. "That, Alec dear," she began. "Is Mr. Alexandrescu. He's killed two of our members for his mafia."

Alec smirked. "Really? He's not very tall, Jane dear."

The girl, Jane, looked at him for quite a while. Her eyes held a confident look to them, and Stefan knew it that moment, that she was one to watch out for. He knew that she would not hesitate to hurt or kill him. He turned to Alec, who looked calmly back. Out of the two of them, he knew that the boy was the most dangerous. Jane walked up to him, the gun in her tiny hand steady as she pointed it to his chest.

"You killed one of my friends," she commented casually. "Did you think I would forget?"

Stefan looked into her eyes. "It was nothing personal. Just doing my job."

Jane was quiet, and then she removed the gun from his chest. "I see," she began, taking a step back and pacing. "but I cannot let you get away with that, you see?"

Stefan circled around, Jane doing to same. He smirked at her, not taking the gun away. "I think I will be getting away with it anyway, you see, today is not my day to die."

Alec joined the circle, the relaxed smile not leaving his face. "I beg to differ, for you see, we could just go ahead and kill the blond."

"Like I'd care."

"Oh really?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Enough with this idle chatter, just kill him already, brother dear."

"But where's the fun in that, Jane?"

Jane flashed him a look, but a smile played at her lips. She smoothed her dress and looked back to Stefan. "Alright, Alec," she started smoothly. "We'll have some fun first."

Stefan tightened his grip on the gun, the smirk on his lips never leaving. "I'll die before you touch me. You think I would let you get me that easily?"

Jane shook her head. "No, but I will kill you."

"We'll see."

Without even blinking, Jane pointed directly at him and fired the gun. He barely got enough time to blink when the bullet whizzed past his ear, narrowly missing his head. He cursed and ducked behind a table, readying his gun and shooting at Alec. He heard Amun curse, but the Egyptain man did nothing to assist him. He could see the older man running inside like a dog with his tail between his legs. Figures.

"Come out, you bastard!" he heard Alec growl. "How dare you shoot at my sister!"

"She deserved it!" Stefan called back. "And no, I will not come out!"

Alec fired a bullet and Stefan cringed, feeling the hot metal implant itself into his arm. He could feel the warm blood on his arm and the pulsating wound pound. It burned and he wished it would stop, but that would not happen.

"Nicely done, Alec," Jane approved. "I think you got him. Did you hear him cringe? Apparently, he cannot handle pain."

"Indeed, Jane dear."

Stefan growled, and shot again and this time, he heard Jane cry out in surprise and Alec give a shout of protest. He stood up from his hiding place to see Jane clutching her thigh and groaning, using Alec's shoulder for support. Before the two of them could curse him, Alec's phone rang. The younger boy growled and pulled the blackberry out. "Hello?" he asked in irritation.

Immediatly, Alec's face straightened out and the irritation fell away. "Yes sir," he said. "No sir, we haven't killed them yet...you want us to return? But sir," Alec protested, surprise in his eyes. "Jane's been wounded, we'll be on our way. Yes, yes, goodbye."

Alec snapped the phone shut and glared at Stefan. "We must take our leave, but we'll be back."

"Take your time," Stefan called, rolling his eyes. "I'm in no rush."

The twins glared at him for some time before Alec gathered Jane in his arms and ran off into the night. Stefan spit on the ground, wrapping his left hand around his right arm. He walked over to Vladimir, sighing in annoyance. "You can come out now, the twins are gone."

Vladimir's head popped up from under the table. "Are they dead?"

"No, didn't you just hear me say they ran off?"

Vladimir was about to retort, but he looked at Stefan's arm and the blood on it. He sighed, kicking a chair. "That was my best white shirt and you ruined it."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You can wash it, just help me out. I doubt Amun will call an ambulence. Besides, I can patch it up."

Vladimir nodded and motioned him over, tearing off the sleve to see the wound. Stefan picked up a butter knife with his left hand, handing it to Vladimir. "You know how to clean out a bullet?" he asked.

Vladimir nodded. "I've cleaned them out before."

Stefan leaned back in the chair, cringing and barring his teeth as Vladimir cleaned the bullet out. It hurt, but he would not cry out. A knife wound hurt a lot, but stitches hurt more. If you didn't have something to numb the pain.

"For an assasain, you take surprisingly well," Vladimir commented as he nudged the bullet with the metal. "Most people would be crying."

Stefan grimaced as Vladimir dug the metal in furthur. "Well I'm not most people," he replied. "I've had to dig out my own bullets before."

"I see," Vladimir said. "Well, it was certainly brave of you to take on the witch twins. They're the most powerful assasains the Volturi has. Jane, and her younger brother Alec, I remember when they were younger."

"What about them?"

"The Volturi took them in, and then Caius had the brilliant idea of training them to kill. Mind you, they were very young when it happened. Around three I believe?"

"That's young," Stefan said, and then hissed out loud as Vladimir pulled the bullet out. Vladimir tossed it on the ground, putting a napkin on Stefan's arm.

Vladimir looked around. "You need stitches. Do you know where any thread is?"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the patio. Both men looked up to see Tia walking towards them, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She handed Vladimir a needle and thread. "Take this," she said gravely. "Your friend looks like he needs help."

Vladimir nodded his thanks as Tia walked away. He poured some of the alcohal on the wound. He rubbed it around gently, which was surprising to Stefan. He watched as Vladimir worked. "You're gentle," he stated simply. "I'm surprised."

Vladimir glanced up at him. "Why?"

"Well, considering you hit me with a book last night, and choked me a while back, I didn't think you could be gentle."

Vladimir smiled a small smile. "I can be surprising, but you're right. Gentleness is not my nature."

Both were quiet. Stefan watched Vladimir pull the needle in and out before wrapping a bandage around the wound. Stefan stood up, poking the wound to see how much it hurt. It could have been worse, but it still hurt. He looked at Vladimir. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

_**(Hotel room)**_

"I do believe, that was the worst wedding I've ever seen," Stefan grumbled as they packed their bags. "I almost feel bad for the love birds."

Vladimir nodded, shoving something in his suitcase. "Benjamin and Tia left for their honeymoon a few hours ago. They should be safe from the Volturi."

Stefan nodded. "What a night."

Vladimir appeared next to Stefan, brushing the wound with cool fingers. "How badly does it hurt?"

"Not that bad," Stefan shrugged, scooting a little farther from the blond. "It stings."

"I see," was all Vladimir said before standing up, facing the fireplace with a contemplative look. "I hope though, it doesn't delay you from doing anything."

"We couldn't have that, now could we?" Stefan retorted, getting up and zipping up his suitcase. "It's just a few stitches, stop worrying."

"I'm not worried."

Stefan stared at him, noticing the look in Vladimir's eyes. Those cold eyes looked blank, but he was biting his lips in a worried fashion. Stefan sighed. "Yes you are, don't lie. You're chewing your lip."

Vladimir turned away temporarily. "It's nothing. I just was not expecting the Volturi to leave so easily. I do not like Jane and Alec."

Stefan looked out the window. "I can see why."

"Oh you have no idea," Vladimir stated sardonically. "My other hitmen have run across them before. It usually never ends well."

Stefan was about to reply, but then Vladimir's phone rang. Vladimir fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out his phone, asking in an annoyed tone. "Hello?"

Stefan could not hear who it was, but the look on Vladimir's face told him enough. Vladimir growled in Romanian, something that went along the lines of "What do you want, bitch?" Stefan just stood there patiently, listening to the conversation and trying to figure out who it was, but Vladimir never said the callers name. Not even once.

He raised an eyebrow when Vladimir shut the phone. "Who was that?" he asked.

"No one," Vladimir replied. "No one at all."

* * *

Review! Question time! Song was Standing on my own by Three days grace. Hahah I wonder who this mysterious caller is, hm?

From USUK-PruCan00912:** Who would you date out of the Cullens**

**Stefan: My mate is Vladimir.**

**Vladimir: And Stefan is mine!**

**Stefan: But since you asked, it would be Emmett! I think he would be fun**

**Vladimir: Or Carlisle, because doctors are sexy u-u**


	10. Chapter 10

Didn't have to wait long, did ya? Well, we finally find out who this mysterious caller is XD It will be no one you suspect. No, it's not Alice. I don't own Twilight, but please review! I do own minor characters such as the former Alin. Oh, Alin, where art thou?

_Feels so good being bad,_

_There's no way I'm turning back,_

_Now the pain is my pleasure,_

_'Cause nothing can measure_

**_(Stefan)_**

"So, why do you want me to come over now," Stefan asked, staring longily at the bowl of chicken flavored Ramen noodles he had just cooked. "I'm kind of busy right now."

_"Stefan,"_ Vladimir's voice grumbled. _"I need you to come over so we can discuss strategies on how to get other mafias to join us. This is an order, not a request!"_

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't you have other people to associate with when you need something like that?"

_"No. My ride will be coming to your home shortly. Be ready."_

Stefan sighed and closed his phone, picking up his bowl of noodles and practically shoving them down his throat. It burned like hell, but he didn't want Vladimir to be mad at him. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Since when did he care about what Vladimir thought? He swallowed some water from the sink and slipped his coat and shoes on. He headed outside, where the car was waiting for him.

He expected Vladimir to be in the vehicle with him; he usually was, but not this time. The driver looked at him through the mirror. "The boss stayed at his home this time. Said he wasn't up to a ride."

_'Figures,' _Stefan thought to himself. Leave it to Vladimir to make everyone else do the work for him. The car slowly pulled into the cobblestone driveway, pouring rain falling from the mid April sky. He walked into the dimly lit home, following his way to Vladimir's office. The house was quiet, as it usually was. It was hard to believe that this place was once bustling with people. Mafia people, but people no doubt.

He almost expected to see a little boy with ash blond hair and gray eyes to run by, but that would not make sense. Vladimir was no longer a child. He shrugged off the hollow feeling and continued his way to the office. He stopped at the door, eyes narrowing.

There was a rustling sound, and it moved too quickly.

Stefan slammed the door open, pulling out his gun. He was surprised to see a tall woman with black/brown hair and brown/gray eyes. She was beautiful, to say the least. Even more so than the Denali sisters. She stared at him with a smirk on her ruby red lips, hands on her hips. "And who might you be?" she asked coily. "I've never seen you around before."

Stefan did not lower the gun. "Who are you?"

"Answer my question first, then I'll answer yours."

"How about you answer mine, or I'll shoot you for trespassing."

The woman just shook her head. "My, my, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

She walked over behind the couch sitting at the left of the room and a whip appeared. She sneered at Stefan. "Do we have to do this the hard way?" She cracked the whip and kept the pretty smile on her face. "I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Stefan kept the gun leveled. "Give it your best."

He wasn't expecting her to be strong, but she whipped him pretty hard across the face, knocking the gun from his hand. She shook her head at him. "I told you to play nice," she began, her voice dropping into another language. "Usted es un hombre travieso."

Stefan sighed irritably. The damn bitch spoke spanish. Wonderful. He looked at her closely as she slid the whip in between her palms. Her attitude seemed to fit someone else he knew. How ironic. She hit him again and he groaned, turning over to the left to avoid her whip.

He grabbed something on the floor and chucked it at her, causing her to hiss and smack him again. He rolled over, eventually grabbing his gun and pointing it at her. She stared at him, a light in her eyes. A dangerous light.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she demanded sadistically. "Aren't you going to shoot me?"

"I-"

"Stefan, what the hell is going on? I tho- oh, it's you."

Stefan looked at Vladimir, who looked less than pleased, seeing as his office was now trashed. Strangely though, Vladimir didn't seem upset about that. He looked more upset with the woman, who just smiled and stroked her whip, not meeting his eyes. "Hello Vlad," she said sweetly. "How have you been?"

Vladimir glared at her, and ignored her, turning to Stefan. "What's going on?"

Stefan glanced at the woman. "I came in here, but you were gone. In your place, was this woman," he hissed at Vladimir. "Who is she?"

Vladimir glanced back at the woman and sighed. "Stefan, this is my sister, Maria."

A long pause echoed throughout the room. Maria sat down as well, crossing her legs over her tight skirt. "Half sister, actually," she started. "I'm older than Vlad by a year."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you not to visit me? I want nothing to do with you."

Maria gave a mock pout. "Is that anyway to treat your big sister?" she turned to Stefan with a smirk. "You see, Stefan, Vladimir and I have never been on the best of terms."

"Why is that?"

Vladimir glared at him. "Because her mother had an affair with my father, a little while before my mother became pregnant with me."

Maria narrowed her eyes at the blond. "It wasn't my fault. If it was anyone's, it was your father's."

"No, I believe it was your mother that started it."

Stefan sighed. "It doesn't matter who started it, Vladimir," he turned towards the other man. "Isn't your father dead?"

Vladimir gave him a hard stare. "Yes."

"Well then, why does it matter?"

Maria cleared her throat. "He was my father as much as Vladimir's, though, Vladimir's mother didn't like it when I came up during the summer. She hated me and made quite a show of it."

"Could you blame her?" Vladimir sneered. "You're the bastard child of her husband."

Maria fixed him a cool glare. "Better than your snake of a mother. How is she?"

Stefan stood up quickly and took Vladimir by the arm, ushering him outside into the hallway. He shoved the blond onto the wall, seeing as a vein was popping in his neck in an angry fashion. "Calm down," he growled. "You're doing exactly what she wants you to do!"

"Unhand me!"

"No," Stefan said. "Now, what exactly is between you two? Besides the fact that she's not your mother's child."

He didn't unhand Vladimir, though he noticed the blond eyeing his hand. He glared up at him, lips parting as he spoke. "In 1982, my father travled the border into Mexico, to meet with the leader of a Mexican Mafia. He didn't expect it to be a woman, and they hit it off right away. The woman's name was Reyna Medina, and she was a sly, sneaky little vixen. A day later, my father returned to my mother, only to get a phone call from Reyna saying she was pregnant. My mother was the one who picked up the phone and found out. She was furious, to say the least."

"I'm not surprised," Stefan commented. "I would be too."

"Anyway," Vladimir continued. "In July, Maria was born. Reyna and my father decided that Maria would spend every Summer with my father. And two months later, I was born."

Stefan shook his head. "Why would Maria bring up your mother's name?"

Vladimir glared darkly at the wall. "After our mafia fell and my father began drinking away his life, my mother ran off with another man. I have no idea where she is now, nor do I care."

"Ouch."

They both stood silent against the wall, hearing Maria's footsteps from the other room. Stefan wondered how she could have stood it, being in a house where everyone knew that you were a little screw up that wasn't supposed to happen. He almost felt bad for Maria, but then he remembered the whip marks.

"Do you think you could let go of me now?" he heard Vladimir ask. "I think we've been in this position before."

He felt slightly annoyed by the topic. Yes, he had landed on top of Vladimir when the Volturi attacked them at Benjamin's wedding, but that was only to protect him. He removed himself from Vladimir, who stood there with a smirk. "Do you like being in that position?"

"Shut up."

* * *

It wasn't until he got home, when he realized that Maria had left Vladimir's house. He was very surprised when he saw the young woman sitting on his couch, looking around his room with her nose slightly up turned. Stefan felt his hand linger towards his gun. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Maria just flashed him a smile. "Your landlady let me in, she thought I was a relative. At least, that's what I told her."

Stefan didn't remove his hand from the gun, but he sat down across from Maria, eyeing her suspciously. "What do you want?"

"You sure do cut to the chase," she commented in confident tone. "I like that."

"I don't care what you like."

Maria sighed and crossed her right leg over her left. "I came here to talk about my little brother."

"He doesn't like you," Stefan commented. "Isn't that obvious?"

Maria just smiled. "That may be so, but he is my brother. There were times when we did get along," she added quietly. "But that was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

Maria gave a wan smile. "We grew up, and he learned what happened between our parents. He also noticed how his mother would act around me. Mind you, she showed no tolerance when it came to me."

Stefan leaned back, looking at the table in front of him. "So what about Vladimir. What do you want from me?"

"Protect him."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Why? I already do."

Maria shook her head. "I run one of the most highest Mexican mafias down in Mexico," she said in a cold tone. "I don't always have time to check up on him. I do have people I worry about."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I don't think he wants your affection."

Maria bit her lip. "That may be so, but he gets it either way."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing quite what to say. Stefan looked back at her, opened his mouth, and then closed it. "What was Vladimir's father like, in your opinion? I've already heard Vladimir's."

Maria looked at him, before a smile crossed her features. "Well," she said in a small tone. "As a father, I would say that he was complicated. Most mafia fathers are, though. He was all buisness and coldness in front of his workers and lesser members, but warm towards higher memebers. He could be cold to his wife, but he was mostly loving towards her. He loved Vladimir. Everyone did."

"And what about you? Did he love you?"

Maria shrugged. "I don't know, I've often wondered, but it was never a subject I brought up. I think my father would wonder what would have happened if he had never slept with Reyna. I was ignored at times, but he would pay attention to me. I mostly hung out with Vladimir."

Maria stopped talking and then a slow smile spread across her lips. "But enough about me," she said lowly. "Let's talk about you."

Stefan noted how she walked closer to him, sitting down next to him and putting her hand over his, enlacing their fingers. Stefan moved away, feeling uncomfortable. "How about we not," he retorted. "I don't think you would like me."

"Oh? But how do I know," she said, moving closer so that her hand crept up his thigh, her lips hovering towards his ear. "I want to get to know you, _Ste-fan,_" she slurred seductively.

Her hand slid up and down his thigh, her breath feeling hot against his ear. Stefan woldn't deny it, he was aroused. If anyone touched anyone like that, so would they, but he wasn't really into having sex at the moment. He let out a sigh of relief when her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up, moving her dark hair back. "Hello?"

She paused for a few minutes, before answering quickly in spanish, her eyes narrowing. She shut her phone and stood up, grabbing her jacket and umbrella. She turned to Stefan. "Maybe some other time," she said with a wink, and left out the door. Stefan let out another sigh, glad that she was gone. He wondered if she was just like her mother, trying to seduce every man she met.

He almost wondered what a young Vladimir and Maria would have been like. They weren't that different, from as far as he could tell. They both were sadistic, finding other's pain amusing.

If he told this to Vladimir, he would most likely be shot.

* * *

Review! The song was S&M by Rihanna XD Question time!

From Transformersluv:** Between the two of you, which Cullen would you kill?**

**Vladimir: Does Bella count? She was only a Cullen in the last book. I totally hate Bella!**

**Stefan: Defiantly Edward. Can't stand him.**

**Vladimir: We personally think all the Cullens are annoying.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, yeah, it's been a few weeks, but I was busy. Okay, that's probably not an excuse, but who cares? Anyways, I don't own Twilight, if that were not obvious enough by now. Please review and feel free to ask a question or request a song. Thank you ^^

_Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do,_

_Now that I've allowed you to beat me,_

_Do you think that we could play another game,_

_Maybe I could win this time_

**_(Port in Seattle, Washington, 11:15 p.m, May 29)_**

A man raced across the docks of the port, sweat glazing his brow and his heart pumping. He skidded on the wet boards, splinters embedding themselves in his palms. He winced in pain, but continued on. He had to get away from the person. He had too! He hid behind an alleyway, his lungs burning and his breath coming out loudly. He tried to will himself to calm down, but his heart would not allow it.

He moved from the spot, and it was a bad decision. His attacker pounced on him, using their weapon to break his left arm. He cried out in pain, withering on the ground. The attacker moved closer to him, and he could see her face. Her blue eyes sparkling with some kind of laughter, as if she just laughed at her own joke.

"You sure ran a lot," she commented. "Put up quite a chase, that's for sure."

Her accent was Irish. What was an Irish person doing in a port like this? Especially one that wanted to hurt him. He tried to get away, but she put a small toed boot on his ankle, crushing it with ease. He cried out again and she tisked.

"I don't see why you're trying to get away. I'm not going to kill you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, afraid. "Why are you hurting me?"

The girl sighed. "If you hadn't been running, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, now would you? I have a message to your boss, Aro. Tell him, that the Landstrom Mafia means war with Volturi."

_**(Stefan)**_

"So who are our guests this time? The Denali's? The Egyptians again, or the Mexicans?"

Vladimir rubbed his temples in annoyance at the mention of the Mexican Mafia. He continued typing away at his laptop, ignoring Stefan's question for a minute. He answered with a short, but to the point reply. "The Irish."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "There's an Irish Mafia?"

Vladimir gave him a look out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, though how that surprises you will never cease to amaze me."

"Well sorry for not knowing everything."

Vladimir sighed, but continued to work. Stefan looked aimlessly throughout the room, looking at valuables and expensive paintings. He wandered over to a bookshelf, which was covered with a photos. The first was of a young man with ashy blond woman at his side, smiles on their faces. The second was of the same two people, but with a baby in the woman's arms. That had to be Vladimir. The next was of Maria, but it was shoved back. No doubt Vladimir had put it there in order to shun her from his family.

Stefan shook his head. What a dysfunctional family this was. Not that he was going to do anything about it, he hated getting involved with personal affairs. Almost as much as he hated the Volturi. He felt his new scar itch, and he scratched it, ignroing the fact that the wound was still tender.

"Will you stop your scratching?"

Stefan smirked. "Why? Does it bother you?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Please, as if such a trifle thing could bother me."

Stefan's smirk grew wider, and he continued scratching. The sound of fabric being scratched and the sound of Vladimir's annoyed breath was all that could be heard from the room. His smirk didn't falter when Vladimir stood up, pulling Stefan in front of him, his arms gripping him tightly. Stefan could feel his breath on his face, his nose touching his.

"You're really begining to annoy me," Vladimir growled. "Must you insist on delaying me from my work?"

"Are we interrupting something? Because we could come back later."

Both men jumped slightly and turned to see a large, muscular red haired woman standing in the room, an eyebrow raised. Next to her, was a man with stubble and dark brown hair. To the woman's left, was a small girl with curly dark brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. Stefan knew it was the girl who had asked the question, for her eyes spoke it.

Vladimir turned to the large woman with a polite smile. "Siobhan, it's good to see you."

The woman smiled. "I'm happy to see you, Vladimir," her accent thick and crisp. "How have you been faring?"

"Well for the most part. I'm sure you heard what happened in Egypt."

The man nodded. "We did. It was rather tiresome to do that, though. Tia contacted us right after it happened. Poor thing was in tears."

Vladimir turned to the man with a grin. "Liam," he shook his hand and patted it. "Maggie," he turned to the girl. "And no, Maggie, you were not interrupting anything."

Maggie looked at Stefan. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"Maggie," Siobhan warned. "It's not very nice of a guest to say such things in someone's home. It's rude."

Maggie gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry," she said in a not so sorry tone. "But who is this guy? I haven't seen him before."

Vladimir closed his laptop, glancing at Stefan. "This is Stefan Alexandrescu, my newest hitman."

Siobhan narrowed her eyes, examining him with violet-blue eyes. "This doesn't happen to be the same man that killed the Volturi senator and that actor, is he? The name is familiar."

Stefan nodded. "I did those things. Nothing personal, if you're offended."

Liam grinned. "Offended? By god, we're thrilled about it! Damn Italian bastards have been trying to ruin our mafia, but Siobhan here is clever enough and strong enough to evade them."

Siobhan just shook her head. "You deserve some of the credit, dear."

Stefan looked at the rings on their fingers, making a conclusion that these two were married. Maggie looked around fifteen, but there was something about her. Something he couldn't quite place. She flashed him a smile. "So you're the new hitman," she began. "You're awfully young."

Vladimir glanced at Maggie. "So are you."

Stefan looked at her. "You're a hitwoman?"

Liam grinned. "Don't look so surprised. Maggie here has been our hitwoman for three years. She's young, but she was trained by another Mafia."

Maggie grinned. "That's right. I'm totally loyal to the Landstrom mafia, though."

Stefan nodded. "Wonderful," he sat down on the leather sofa next to Vladimir, the Irish sitting across from them, the older two looking all buisness like. Vladimir leaned forward.

"Tell me, friends. What is the problem?"

Siobhan gave him an irritated look. "The Volturi. They're the problem."

"Like that is new, please continue."

Siobhan glanced at Stefan. "They keep trying to buy out our property. They're even taking most of our drug cartels and turning them into their own. I don't like it. Less money is coming in, and I fear my employees will start going on strike. I cannot afford that."

Vladimir nodded. "I see. What can I do?"

Liam looked up at him, his blue eyes now dark. "Kill Aro, and take down his mafia. That's the only way."

Vladimir sighed. "Easier said than done. I would love to kill that bastard, but it takes time. Even Stefan would like to kill them, but he can't. It's not time yet."

Maggie looked at Stefan. "Why do you want to kill them? It can't be because Vladimir wants to. You have your own reason."

"How do you know?" Stefan inquired. "You know nothing about me."

Maggie just smiled. "I know these things. I can tell."

Stefan shrugged. "They killed my family, leaving me an orphan and jumping around from foster home to foster home," he paused, looking at Maggie. "How are you an assasain at this young of an age?:

Maggie gave a sardonic smile. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Maggie's smile grew wider. "Alright then, sit back and listen. This is my story."

* * *

Please review! The song was The game by Disturbed. QUESTION TIME!

From USUK-PruCan00912: **Who tops?**

**Vladimir: It's usually Stefan, but a lot of people think I do, which is very flattering. Stefan is shorter than me**

**Stefan: I'm more manlier. Besides, I don't mind being bottom. We do switch it up though, like that time when-**

**Vladimir: Stefan! No one must know about that time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: **My computer is currently in prison right now. A.K.A mom's dungeon. It's still in my room, but she doesn't know I'm using it XD Either that, or she doesn't care? 0.o Who knows. I won't get it back until school finishes for the year and that is still two weeks away D:_

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_The sandbox belongs to SMyer. I just jump the fence to play in it_

_You don't turn me off, I will never fail,_

_Things I loved before are now for sale_

_Keep yourself away, far away from me,_

_I forever stay your perfect enemy_

**_(Stefan)_**

"It started seven years ago, when I was eight years old," Maggie began in a distant voice. "I was living in a small town near Dublin with my parents and four siblings. We were poor; living on a dirt farm and hardly making any money. I was the oldest of the kids, so I was often left responisble with looking after my little brothers and sisters. My parents didn't let me go to school, they homeschooled me instead, so they would have someone else to help with the field work."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Vladimir commented, not looking up from some papers. "But do go on."

"Shut up," Maggie snapped. "Anyway, my father had a habit of gambling at the local pub, hoping that one day he would win a fortune and leave the farm. He told us he'd take us with him, but I doubt that. I think he wanted to escape, start his life over again without the binds of a family. Pretty selfish, but understandable. He met Aro by chance. I have no idea what he was doing in Ireland, but I digress. Aro offered him money if my father would give something up of his."

"And what was that?" Stefan asked.

Maggie just gave another sarcastic smile. "Aro came to our house that night, he looked around and met me. I was standing with my mother and baby brother when he grabbed my arm, looking to my father with a pleasant smile and said, "I will give you money if you give me your daughter." My father greedily accepted and had to fight my mother off when she tried to stop him. I fought too, but Aro was relentless."

"So he basically kidnapped you," Stefan started. "Wow, that must have sucked."

"It did," Maggie agreed. "I was scared to death and I missed my home. I was brought to Volterra, to be trained as a hitwoman with two other children, Jane and Alec. I couldn't stand them, Jane was a bitch. Alec wasn't so bad, but he would never go against his sister."

"Wait, so you've met Jane and Alec? You practically grew up with them."

Vladimir shot him a withering look. "That's what she just said, weren't you paying attention?"

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you."

"Make me."

"Both of you shut up," Maggie growled, giving them an annoyed glance. "If you two want to have a love fight, go somewhere else."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "You cannot order me around in my own house."

"Yes I can."

"Maggie," Siobhan breathed out, not looking up from some papers near Vladimir's desk. "Please continue your story and stop bothering Vladimir."

"Fine," Maggie grumbled. "Anyway, So for the next four years I trained with the Volturi. Against my will, I might add. Caius is a brute, he would publically hit and belittle me in front of the guard, which they always found amusing. But one day, I ran out of the home and into the city. They didn't care, because they knew I had nowhere to go. So I was sitting against a wall, with my knees drawn in and my head in my hands. It must have looked strange to see a twelve year old girl like that, but people ignored me."

"I would hate to live with those bastards for four years," Stefan commented slowly. "Sounds terrible."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "So I was sitting there, feeling terrible, when Siobhan walked over. She was intimidating and I was terrified, speaking random words for her not to bother me, but she just looked surprised. It's not everyday you find an Irish girl in Italy. She asked my where my parents were, and I guess I just immediatly opened up to her, telling her all about my troubles and sorrows."

"You looked very lonely and sad," Siobhan spoke up. "Who wouldn't want to comfort someone like that, especially a child."

Maggie grinned. "So, Siobhan offered to get me out of that mafia, and I agreed immediatly. She snuck me out of Italy that night and back to my home country. I hadn't seen my family for four years, so naturally, there was an anxiety to see them. Siobhan took me to her mafia, asking me if I wanted to stay. Liam wasn't too fond of me at first, but he eventually accepted me. He even took me boat sailing my first week there."

"And what of your family? Didn't you go see them?" Stefan asked.

Maggie's smile fell a little. "No, I haven't seen them. It's been seven years, so I don't think I could handle that. My own father let someone take me away. How could everything be alright if I went home? No one could ever forget or forgive something like that. But I do send them money, but they don't know who it's from."

"And how did you become their hitwoman."

"Well," Maggie's grin came back. "Siobhan and Liam took care of me for months until my strength came back. Mind you, the Volturi were cruel to me. They even starved me for weeks, but I wanted to become their hitwoman. I'm fast and flexible, and I know how to kill. The Volturi had Jane, Alec, and I kill random people that owed them something. I hated killing innocents, but eventually, the killing just became second nature. So I became their hitwoman."

"That's it? That's why you hate the Volturi?" Stefan inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Your Father sounded like a stupid, man if you ask me."

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "Well he's no better than your Fath-" she quickly put a hand over her mouth, but that was enough for Stefan to hear. He stood up, cocking his head to the side.

"What did you say?"

Maggie removed her hand, looking slightly guilty for saying that. "It was nothing, just some stupid come back. Ignore it."

Stefan moved forward, feeling the room tense up. Siobhan stood up, Liam right behind her. He could feel their eyes burning in the back of his head while he felt Vladimir's amused grin staring him down. Maggie sighed in defeat, her hand lightly touching the pistol in her thigh. "You're more famous than you realize, Stefan," she said softly. "There have been rumors going around through the other Mafias about your family, saying your Father gambled away with the Volturi. Apparently, he owed them a lot of money, but he couldn't pay it off."

"And your point is?" Stefan growled. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying, is that your Father owed the Volturi money but he couldn't pay it off. So the Volturi took his life."

"Than why did they take my Mother's and almost take mine?"

Maggie shrugged. "Like I said, it's just a rumor. I didn't think it was true, considering the Volturi tries not to kill innocent people, but I don't know, the whole thing just sounds strange. Your Mother must have done something as well."

Stefan snorted, backing away. "I don't believe any of that," he began, finding the wooden floor very interesting. "It's a stupid rumor, and most rumors are lies."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Liam warned. "You may want to accept the fact that your parents might have owed something to the Italian bastards. It's the most common reason why they kill and destroy entire families."

Stefan whirled on him. "I refuse to believe a ridicolous rumor. I won't dishonor my family with it."

Siobhan looked at him carefully, a wan smile on her face. "You have strong family ties," she said softly. "I admire that."

Stefan didn't look at her and the room went quiet. No one said anything until Liam looked at his watch, a surprised look on his face. "Well look at that," he murmured. "We should be heading back to our hotel. We'll see you tomorrow, Vladimir," he turned to Stefan. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Stefan said, acknowledging to Siobhan and Maggie as well. "Have a goodnight."

The three Irish left quietly and quickly, leaving just Vladimir and Stefan. Vladimir glanced at his own watch. "It's late," he commented. "Past ten, I think you should stay here. The storm looks bad."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Since when did you care about my safety?"

"I don't," Vladimir said as he closed his computer. "Do what you want, I don't care."

* * *

Stefan did eventually decide to stay, finding it amusing that Vladimir did not let him sleep on the couch, but rather in a guest room. He laid on the bed for hours, thinking of Maggie's words. Was it possible his Father owed them money? They were rich, so why didn't he pay it back? He frowned, turning over in the bed. The rumor was not true, he knew that much, but something was going on. But what was it?

He sighed, listening to the storm outside. He watched as the trees swayed in the wind and the lightning flashed in the sky. He couldn't stand it anymore and stood up, putting his black t-shirt back on and heading down the stairs and into the living room. He was surprised to see Vladimir sitting on the couch, watching some show with bored eyes. The blond didn't even hear him enter the room, and he slightly flinched when his voice spoke up. "What are you doing still up?"

Vladimir looked at him with stormy eyes. "This is my house, I have every right to be up," he looked back at the show. "Plus, I couldn't sleep."

"Same here," Stefan mumbled, sitting next to him on the couch. "Storm's too noisy."

Vladimir shrugged. "This is Forks, it's to be expected."

"So it is," Stefan agreed. "What troubles me most is what Maggie said earlier. I don't believe my Father owed them money.

Vladimir turned to face him on the couch. "But it could be true, don't be a fool and ignore it. You don't have to believe it, but do take it into consideration."

Stefan looked at him for a second. "Why do you care?"

"I don't really," Vladimir admitted. "But when it comes to the Volturi, I'll listen to anything that they've done. I hate them Stefan, I truly hate them."

"How much?"

Vladimir sighed. "You wouldn't know what it was like, just watching somebody wither away, lose everything they had and not be able to do anything about it," he leaned back on the couch, a hard look in his eyes. "Not trying to sound like I want pity or anything."

Stefan nodded slowly. "I won't try to understand," he started. "Because I wouldn't know what that's like."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to fake sympathy. I can't stand it."

Stefan let a bitter smile show. "I can't either, all those people at my parent's funeral, it just made me sick. They didn't care," he felt Vladimir's hand brush over his in a knowing gesture. The blond's lips were pressed in a thin line.

"I hate people, I truly do," Vladimir went on. "They're all the same, fake and hypocritical."

Stefan nodded. "I know, yet, we're human. Despite the evil things we've done. I've killed people, and what have you done?"

Vladimir stared at the t.v, not meeting his eyes. Eventually, his gray eyes slid over to Stefan's with an emotionless glimmer. "I have conned people out of their money, sentenced others to die," his voice seemed to drop a few octaves. "I have stolen profit from other companies and mafias, the Volturi is not the only group that hates me."

Stefan sighed. "It seems almost everyone hates you, don't you-Vladimir?"

The blond's eyes were closed, his head lolled on Stefan's left shoulder with his mouth slightly agape. Stefan felt a smile grace his lips before he could even allow it. Vladimir looked small, almost fragile in this position.

_'I'll let him sleep here, just for once,__'_ he thought quietly to himself. _'He'll probably kill me later in the morning, but I can handle that.'_

He then let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

* * *

Question time! Please review! Song was Perfect Enemy by T.A.T.U

From: Transformersluv: **Do you think your lives would have been worse without each other? And would you left your lives like that or set out to search for what was missing?**

**Vladimir: Of course it would have been worse! Stefan is my companion before anything else happened!**

**Stefan: Agreed. It would have been misereable if Vladimir were not with me.**

**Vladimir: I would search for what was missing, try to find my Stefan!**

**Stefan: I'm sure as hell not going to sit around and wait for my Vlad to fine me**

**Vladimir: Awwww**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **Mwhahahaha I have returned! Yeah, not anything special but still. Alright, and I forgot to mention this earlier, but please don't leave reviews in my review box that have roleplay in them. I have found examples of this in Break the Ice and The End. Certain reviewers (not saying names) have left reviews saying: Vladimir: Okay Stefan... Stefan: Oh no Benjamin! etc. I appreciate reviews, but half the time, the roleplay reviews don't make sense and I can't understand if they liked the chapter or not. So please, don't leave reviews like that._

**_Warnings: _**_None. At least, not yet, hehehehehe_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Twilight. What? You think I did?_

_There's something in the look you give,_

_Now are you giving it to her,_

_'Cause I'm not entirely sure,_

**_(Stefan's pov)_**

"Ohoho this is totally going to be used for blackmail. Oh, Siobhan, isn't this hilarious?"

"...I would really appreciate it if you would stop meddiling."

Stefan blinked slightly, annoyed by the sounds of voices in the room. What the hell were Maggie and Siobhan doing back here? It could only be around five or six in the morning. One look at Siobhan, and you knew she wasn't a morning person. He tried to move, only to realize that he was stuck. He couldn't move the left side of his body. And his arms felt slightly sore.

He blinked his eyes open, only to see the dreary gray morning light peaking in through the windows and the sight of Maggie chuckling behind her closed hand; Siobhan shaking her head, but a smile played at her lips. Stefan had no idea as to what was so funny until he looked down, to see his arms circled around Vladimir, the blond's head on his chest. He was cuddling Vladimir. He and Vladimir were cuddling. Dear god help him...

He felt Vladimir stir on his chest, lifting his head and eyes blinking rapidly. He met Stefan's eyes and immediatly shoved his hands away, getting up off the couch with shaky legs. His gray eyes were wild, almost angry. "What the hell? What were you doing?"

"Before you go pointing fingers, you cuddled up to me first," Stefan said calmly, annoyed at Vladimir's reaction. "You were just too cute to move."

"How dare you!"

"You guys," Maggie cut in, stepping in between the two of them with a grin. "You're both to blame."

Vladimir shifted his gaze to Maggie's camera, a frown forming. "Why do you have a camera?" he asked suspiciously.

If possible, Maggie's grin grew even wider. "Oh," she started cheekily. "Siobhan and I arrived here about thirty minutes ago. You two were in the living room, cuddling, as you put it and I couldn't resist myself. So I took pictures."

Stefan took a step forward. "Give me the camera," he lunged for it, but she took a graceful step backwards. "Come on, stop being a pain. Give me the camera."

Maggie just shook her head, hiding the camera behind her. "I don't think so. I have to mail these pictures to a...friend of mine."

"Maggie, give me the camera!"

"Stefan, she's not going to give you the camera," Vladimir growled through his teeth. "But I must ask, who is your friend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Maggie sneered. "I'm not telling you."

Siobhan stepped forward, crossing her arms over her large body with an irritated scowl. "Alright you three, stop it," she commanded, and immediatly, Maggie stopped. "It's time to go to Seattle. Liam is waiting for us."

"Of course," Vladimir seethed. "Just let me change my clothes. Stefan, go get yours."

Stefan followed Vladimir up the stairs, careful not to say a word to him. Vladimir stopped in the middle of the hallway, grabbing Stefan and propelling themselves toward the walls. "You will speak of this to no one, understand?"

Stefan snorted, feeling Vladimir's enraged glare across his face. "Who would I tell it to anyway? It's not like I have friends," he spat out. "But I assure you, this will not happen again.

Vladimir's rage fell out of his eyes, his grip on Stefan's shirt. "Good," he said, releasing Stefan from the wall and backing up slowly. "Good," he murmured and walked away. Leaving a very confused Stefan in the hallway.

* * *

"So, how long have you and Stefan been together?" Maggie asked in the car, completely ignoring the look on Stefan's face. He sighed, tempted to put his earbuds in and tune her out, but he knew that she would snap his ipod in half.

"We're not together," he grumbled. "I've only known him since March. It's only the begining of June, so we're not together. He's an annoying prick."

"You're gay."

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Why do you say that? Why would you think of something that ridiculous?"

Maggie just gave a smile. "You didn't deny that you were, so I'm assuming you are," she paused for a second. "There's nothing wrong with that though, I think one of my younger brothers is. So, I don't have a problem."

Stefan just sighed. "Just stay out of my life, you're a little minx, that's what you are," he leaned his head back against the seat, glad that Siobhan and Vladimir were in the other car. Maggie poked his knee, ignoring the angry look on his face. "What do you want now?" he grumbled.

"He looks at you."

"Who?"

"You know who," she grinned. "I notice him look at you every six seconds. He'll be talking with someone, but his eyes will revert to you. You just don't notice it."

Stefan twisted in his seat to face her. "He looks at me?" he shook his head at the thought of that. "I never would have thought."

Maggie just shrugged, pulling out her phone and answering a text message. Stefan glanced at the machiene out of the corner of his eye, seeing the name of the contact. The only letter he could see was 'M', but there were tones of people with a name that started with 'M'. Maggie glanced at him, shaking her head. "Someone's snoopy. I'm not telling you who I am texting."

"Let me guess, you're boyfriend?"

"Ha!" Maggie scoffed, her eyes narrowing, but not in anger, but in sadness. "I can't have a boyfriend. None of us can."

"Ah, I see what you mean."

"Maybe one day," she murmured. "When things calm down, and if he could accept the things I've done and still love me. Then maybe..."

Stefan looked at the seat in front of him. "Did you ever like somebody?"

Maggie's cheeks turned pink and she looked out the window. "Yes," she responded slowly. "There was somebody."

"Who?"

She couldn't help the embarrased grin appear on her face. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"You'd be surprised."

Maggie bit her lip, her eyes looking hard. "It was Alec."

There was an awkward pause for a moment. The sound of rain pelting against the window was the only thing that could be heard. Maggie wringed her hands in her lap, her face flushed pink. Stefan just stared at her. "You liked Alec?"

"Shut up!"

Stefan just chuckled. "That is funny, almost. Did he like you?"

Maggie just looked at her hands, her eyes down and her curly hair shielding her face. "H..He was my...first kiss," she glared at him as he laughed. "Don't laugh! It was after a training practice, and he wanted to know what it would be like. He was always the curious one. He left as soon as he was done and I ran away from the Volturi. It was the same day Siobhan found me."

"Hm," Stefan said, half interested. "I saw him at Benjamin's wedding. I could see why you would have been attracted to him. His sister is a bitch, though."

Maggie nodded. "You got that right, but she wasn't always so bad. She and Alec have a special bond. And also, we would sometimes hang out in the Volturi house. She doesn't always act like a bitch."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It is for everyone."

The car suddenly came to a halt, and they immediatly stepped out. Their surrondings were a loading dock, crates and seagulls chirping around them. Liam stood in front of a building, a grin on his face. "Welcome back everyone," he greeted cheerfully. "Vladimir, Stefan, I hope you had a good night."

Vladimir nodded, but a smile did not show on his face. "Yes, it was fine."

Liam glanced at Maggie, who was smirking and giggling, but did not say anything. Stefan did notice her mouth the words, "I'll tell you later," to him. He headed inside, surprised to see three blond women standing in the room. Vladimir grinned, and even Stefan could not help himself.

"Tanya, Kate," Vladimir greeted, shaking their hands give them an air kiss. "And Irina, it's been a while. How have you been?"

A small woman with straight silver blond hair and dark gray eyes smiled at him, giving him a hug. "I've been well, Vladimir," she said kindly. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sooner, Laurant and I were away."

"Of course," Vladimir said. "I understand."

Stefan noticed the looks Tanya and Kate shared. Tanya stepped forward. "Carmen would have been here, but she went on a buisness trip with Eleazar in France. She says hello, though."

Liam walked back in with Siobhan and Maggie. Siobhan immediatly took charge, flipping back her straight red hair and straightening her shoulders. "Alright," she began. "Let's get this meeting started. Vladimir, would you like to begin?"

Vladimir nodded, stepping forward. "Thank you all for coming. Stefan and I went to Egypt not too long ago to ask the Egy mafia for help. Amun refused, saying he would be on the Volturi's side."

"Coward," Kate snorted. "Figures he'd do something like that."

Vladimir gave a slight nod, but continued on. "I know Tanya, that you said the Denali mafia would be on my side. Are you sure you want to get involved in this war?"

Tanya nodded, her sisters grinning behind her. "I would rather die than be on their side."

Vladimir grinned as well, before turning to Siobhan. "And the Landstrom mafia will be on our side as well?"

Liam nodded gravely. "Yes, we will. It will be a hell of a fight."

Stefan tilted his head. "How?" he asked.

Maggie let out a rueful grin and laughed. "Because we're Irish!"

Everyone let out a chuckle. Liam let out a loud laugh, along with Siohan. The Denali sisters' laugh was a bit more quiet, but anyone could tell they were amused. Vladimir let out a quiet chuckle, and Stefan examined him further. Maggie was right, Vladimir did glance at him every few seconds when he talked. He didn't know quite how to feel about that, but it almost felt...nice.

Irina stopped laughing all of a sudden and turned to Vladimir. "Your sister, Maria," she began curiously. "Did you ask her for help?"

Vladimir let a cold mask cover his face. "Maria said that she would help, whether I wanted her to or not. She was too busy dealing with another Mexican mafia to come to today's meeting."

"Doesn't surprise me," Tanya muttered. "She's the second most power hungry person I know."

"And who is the second?" Vladimir inquired, a slender eyebrow raised.

"You," Kate finished, a friendly grin showing. "Not in a bad way, though."

Siobhan nodded absent mindedly before returning back to buisness. "Do we know of any other mafias that might want to help? What about the Black Lotus mafia?"

Vladimir shook his head. "They don't ally themselves with others. They stick to blackmarket deals and smuggling ancient Chinesse artifacts."

Tanya raised a slender hand. "What about the Brasilia mafia? Would Kachiri be willing to help?"

Vladimir rubbed his chin, thinking hard. "She might be willing, I'll contact her."

Before anyone else could say anything, a shot was fired.

* * *

Alright, Maggie wanted to do the questions this time, so I'll let her read this one.

**Maggie: Hell yeah! Alright, from Vintage lover, what is it you like most about each other?**

**Stefan: Oh god, it's you. But anyway, I love Vladimir's ambition, his hair, his leadership skills, his di-**

**Maggie: Okay, I don't want to hear that. Vladimir?**

**Vladimir: I love Stefan's wit and sarcasm, ambition, his di-**

**Maggie: Enough! God, I'm glad I don't have a mate right now.**

Review please! And the song was Dark in my imagination by Of Verona


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: **Yes, I know you have all been waiting for mroe Vlad/Stef romance, but be patient. No, they won't be kissing for a while. That comes much later, but I assure you, it will come ;) And feel free to leave song requests and questions._

**_Warnings: _**_Gun fights, blood_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. It belongs to some chick name Smyer_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight,_

_Losing my mind,_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

**_(Stefan's pov)_**

The shot startled everyone, bouncing off a metal pipe and landing near Irina's foot. She gave a small scream and leaped back, Tanya grabbing her arm protectively, Kate taking out her gun. Stefan pulled out his as well, Vladimir placed behind him.

"Who shot that?" Liam hissed, looking frantically around. "Who?"

"Beats me," Kate grumbled taking a step back and looking through a shot in the upper window. "It had to have been someone from up there. There's a fresh hole there."

Footsteps echoed into the warehouse, precise and quick. Stefan glared at the figure emerging, watching a figure take shape. He hid his surprise as Demetri appeared in front of them, brushing his coat off. Tanya stepped forward, a cold glare on her face. "Aro has some nerve," she snarled. "Sending one of his lackeys here."

Demetri just turned his nose. "My buisness is not with you," he turned to Vladimir. "My business is with you. Oh, and hello again Stefan. It's been a while since I last saw you. Jane is still very pissed at you."

Maggie glanced at Stefan. "What happened?"

"I shot Jane," Stefan answered, not looking at the teen. "She tried to kill me first."

Demetri took another step forward, balancing his AK47 rifle in his hand, his hazel eyes looking unreadable. "I don't really care," he said boredly. "I just came here to tell you, Vladimir, that you should watch your back."

Vladimir nodded. "I figured that's what Aro would send you here for. I never would have thought though, that he would send a Russian here."

Demetri scowled. "I am no longer loyal to the Bratva mafia. I have no allegiance to James or Victoria."

"I see," Vladimir concluded. "Though, why you would betray your home country is beyond me. What is so special about the Volturi, hm? They just randomly kill and try to control the government."

"What can I say, I like the blood," Demetri said dryly. "But back to buisness. Aro says, and this now goes for all of you, you better get some more allies. You're going to need them."

"What for?" Irinia whispered, worried.

Demetri didn't even look at her, he just looked at Maggie. She looked right back at him, anger in her eyes, and Stefan began to wonder if something had happened between them a while ago. She seemed to hate the Volturi as much as everyone else did. Demetri looked away from her temporarily, and back to Vladimir. "We'll attack you, eventually, when Aro thinks the time is right."

"Good to know," Liam growled. "We'll be ready."

"I'm sure," Demetril pursed his lips. "We'll see how well you Irish fight. You practically have a baby with you," he glanced back at Maggie, a smirk on his face. "I wonder how well she can fight now."

Siobhan stood in front of Maggie, a protective stance. "You will not touch her," the large woman hissed. "You bastards won't hurt her again."

Demetri rolled his eyes. "That's all I have to say," he turned to the doorway, waving his hand as he walked away. "It was nice seeing you all."

"Oh no you don't!" Kate snapped, and her gun fired. Demetri narrowly missed it, leaping to right as the bullet whizzed past his ear. He quickly spun around, aiming towards Kate and fired. It grazed past her hair, taking a few strands out. She hissed in anger and leaped back, her gun aimed again. Demetri quickly high tailed it out of there, avoiding another bullet, only this time, it was from Maggie.

"Maggie!" Liam shouted. "Don't!"

Maggie ignored him and ran after Demetri, taking a sharp left. The others growled in irritation and ran after her, splitting up and calling out her name. Stefan pushed a small crate aside, avoiding workers that were on the loading dock and called out her name. The damn girl, did she have to go and try to avenge herself? That was exactly what Demetri wanted her to do.

A gunshot filled the air, and the workers immediatly began to panic. Stefan followed the shot, going around the buildings and crates until he found a sight he really didn't want to see. Maggie was on the ground, clutching her side and taking shallow breaths. Demtri stood above her, a smirk plastered on his lips and his gun still pointed at her. He looked up at Stefan, and gave a sadistic grin.

"Worthless children really are worthless, aren't they?" he chortled, nudging Maggie's left leg. "She really should have listened to her adoptive father."

Stefan glanced down at Maggie, seeing her getting paler. "I'm guessing you're one of the people that made her life a living hell in Volterra?"

Demetri shrugged. "More or less, but why do you care?"

"I don't, she's not my friend, but," he cocked his gun at the Russian. "I can't stand anyone from the Volturi. Or stand any of their actions."

Demetri pointed his gun from Maggie, to Stefan. "You should really reconsider yourself. You're wasting your life working with Vladimir. What does he have to offer? He's just a fallen king, his throne and crown broken. The Volturi are still on the throne. Now, which would be a better choice, hm?"

Stefan just smirked, shaking his head. "He may have lost his crown," the gun was steady in his hand. "But he'll get it back."

"You're so sure?"

He cocked the gun. "Positive."

Demetri fired his gun, Stefan ignoring the pain in his shoulder, feeling blood trickle down. The bullet had grazed his shoulder, though it wasn't embedded. There was still a hot, sharp pain, though. He fired his own gun, and Demetri's shoulder was grazed as well. The Russian chuckled, not even flinching at the blood. "Looks like we're even now, wouldn't you say?"

Stefan fired another bullet, but Demetri leaped back. Stefan shook his head. "I'm going to kill you one day."

Demetri ran away, but as he did, Stefan could a hear him call out, "No you won't!"

"Maggie!" Siobhan called out, shoving Stefan aside and craddling the girl in her arms. She turned back to Stefan sharply. "What happened?" she snapped, looking back at Maggie.

"Demetri shot her," Stefan answered back, feeling Vladimir appear beside him. "I came just in time."

"You need to get her to a hospital, Siobhan," Vladimir advised, surprisingly gentle. "She needs medical attention, and we all need to get out of here before we cause any unnecessary attention."

Both Liam and Siobhan nodded, darting away towards where their vehicle was. Stefan noted that Tanya and her sisters had fled the area, no doubt not wanting to get shot. Vladimir sighed, motioning Stefan towards the car. The driver was gone, the keys left on the ground. Stefan picked them up, opening the door and starting the car. The ride was silent for several minutes before Stefan turned on the radio.

_I used to rule the world,_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

"Stefan, turn the radio off," Vladimir groaned. "I can't stand to listen to more depressing songs."

Stefan rolled his eyes, turning the machiene off and continuing to pay attention to the rode. He glacned at Vladimir, who pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have a headache?" he asked his boss, slightly concerned. "Do you want something?"

Vladimir eyed him. "There's nothing in the car to help, this headache wouldn't have happened if Demetri hadn't shown up."

Stefan just sighed. "I just hope Maggie will be alright. She hates them as much as we do."

"I don't doubt she does, but people in our field get shot all the time. It's nothing new."

Stefan watched the rain on the window, the whipers whipping it away. He felt Vladimir's hand on his arm, ordering him to stop at the nearest convience store. Stefan got out, telling the blond to stay in the car until he got back. He came back in less than five minutes with water and asprin. He handed them to Vladimir, who took them without a word.

"Thanks," he said later, handing the bottle to Stefan. "I hate migranes."

"I do too."

* * *

_**(Stefan's apartment, 7:00 p.m)**_

Stefan tapped the keys on his laptop, looking up an old article about a boy who had been the only survivor of a murder. He grimaced, knowing that the boy was him. Had it really been only ten years ago? It seemed longer, but the memories were still fresh in his mind. Why would his Father have been gambling? It wouldn't have been like him to do that sort of stuff.

He typed in the name Anton Alexandrescu, and only a few results showed up. He clicked the first one, seeing as it was about a famous celebrity. He quickly clicked out of it, seeing as the man had blond hair. Stefan's Father had black hair. He clicked the second article, but nothing was there. The third one, however, looed promising. He clicked on it, reading the article.

The picture was his Father, he knew that for sure. Same black hair, same pointed chin, blue eyes. He continued down, reading about his biography. His Father was born in Romania, his parents died after he turned eighteen in a car crash and he married a woman named Audra Blenrica. Stefan felt his fist tighten at the image of them. Who were these people that had found these pictures?

The rest of article was what shocked him the most. His Father and Mother came into contact with the Volturi a year before he was born, but it didn't state why. Or what happened for that matter, all he found, was that his parents had fled Italy in hiding after the former leader became upset with them. They were on his top to kill list.

Then why, had he been spared? It didn't make any sense, but at least he knew it wasn't about gambling. For now, anyway. He closed his laptop, taking a long sip of lukewarm tea. He wouldn't be surprised if he got a headache as well. He reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He was tempted to text Alin, but then frowned. His friend was dead. For nearly two months, since the first day of June would be tomorrow.

Almost three months. For almost three months, he had been working for Vladimir. Today, he had practically cuddled with the man, and he would never admit it to the later, but it felt nice. He kind of liked having Vladimir in his arms. He looked almost fragile, breakable. Like he needed someone to help look after him. Esme and Maria wanted him to, and he was damn well sure Maria would kill him if something happened to him.

His phone buzzed, and he looked down, seeing an unknown number. He opened the text, reading it.

_Hey there handsome, I heard Maggie was shot. _

He frowned, fingers moving across the keyboard.

_Who is this?_

_Oh, I'm hurt. You don't remember your Vladimir's older sister? You wound me, Stefan._

_Maria! And he is not MY Vladimir._

_Yes he is._

He stopped texting her, another buzzing occuring after that. He held the phone to his ear, hearing Vladimir's voice. "What is it," he grumbled. "I'm kind of tired right now and I don't want to work at the moment."

"Irina is dead," Vladimir said on the other line. "It happened not too long ago."

Stefan froze on his spot on the couch, licking his dry lips as shock fell in. "What happened?"

"She was getting ready for bed when a shot came through her window. She was killed on instant. Tanya is furious, as well as the others."

"What are we going to do?"

"We strike back, Stefan, we strike back."

* * *

Review please! Song was Last resort by Papa Roach


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: **Wow, thirty one reviews! Thanks! You guys are the best! No really, you guys are. And just for that, I will give you guys some fluff. Not a lot of fluff, because it is still too early. We're going to have to wait until the end of summer of autumn for that. Don't give me those looks, they're relationship is building._

**_Warnings:_**_ None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing except minor OC's_

_Maybe there's a god above,_

_But all I've ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot someone who out drew you,_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night, not somebody who's seen the light,_

_It's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

**_(Stefan's pov)_**

The funeral was in the middle of June; a dreary, wet, and miserable day. Stefan and Vladimir had driven up to the Denali estate, where there were many people standing around the large manor, all dressed in black and looking quite...sad wasn't the word, but dreary was. They were ushered into the home, where Tanya and Kate were dressed in black, as well as a woman whom Stefan had never met before except in photographs. Carmen.

Tanya looked up at Vladimir, who embraced her whole heartedly. "Vladimir," she sighed sadly. "Thank you for coming, I...I...Irina..."

"Shh, it's okay, Tanya," Vladimir shushed, a grim look on his face. "Don't upset yourself."

Tanya nodded, and then headed over to Stefan. He nodded at her, glancing at Vladimir from the corner of his eye. The blond was talking with Kate in hushed tones, quiet enough that Stefan could not hear. Tanya laid a hand on his shoulder, her light aqua eyes red and puffy from crying. "Thank you for coming, Stefan. I hope you won't be upset by coming."

"Why would I be upset?"

Tanya gave a grim smile. "You had to go to your parent's funeral, then your friends not too long ago, and now dear Irina's. I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Stefan almost felt flattered by her sympathy, but shook his head. "I will be fine. Today is about Irina, not me."

Tanya just gave another sad smile. "Thank you."

A young man with black hair came over to Tanya, his eyes were dark, with no light in them. "Tanya," he said stoically. "Everyone's waiting for the funeral procession to start. Shall we begin?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes, oh, Stefan, this is Laurant. Laurant, this is Stefan."

The man just gave a brief glance at him. "Oh, Stefan. Irina had phoned me about him."

The three of them walked out silently, heading into another room where a casket was lying. Displayed for everyone to see, was a beautiful girl who looked not a day over twenty one. Her once dark gray eyes were forever closed, and her pale blond hair hung in loose curls around a black dress. Kate slid a pale hand down her cheek, her eyes once again clouding with tears. A man with bristle wrapped his arms around her in comfort, his own brown eyes looking blank.

Tanya stood in front of the casket, wringing her hands together nervously. "Thank you for coming," she greeted softly, Kate and Carmen pressed beside her. "I...I never expected this day to come so soon. Irina...Irina, my baby sister, she was young. Too young. It wasn't her time to go, not time at all. I never wanted to outlive two of my younger siblings, but, Irina will be missed."

Kate took stage after that. "We were close, all four of us," she began quietly. "Irina was the bright one, the one who woke up every morning with a smile on her face. The one who saw good in everything. As children, we would rollar skate in these hallways, our laughter filling the house. Now, that laughter is gone. But the memories still haunt these halls."

Carmen stepped forward, her soft brown eyes looking at everyone. "Tanya, Kate, and Irina were the most precious and greatest sisters a person could ask for. I may have been adopted, but, they accepted me as their own. Irina and I were closer in age, so we spent a lot of time together. I never wanted this day to come so soon, but it did. I hope that Irina finds peace, wherever she may be now."

The three sisters sat down, and silence filled the room as a priest began reciting scriptures and stories. They followed him to the family cemetarty, her coffin being palced next to the grave of Vasili Denali. As guests began to walk away after that, Stefan and Vladimir stayed behind, staring at the sculpted stone silently. Stefan glanced at Vladimir, who just looked emotionless as usual.

"Stefan?"

He turned to Vladimir, letting out a sigh. "Yes?"

Vladimir stepped back, adjusting the collar to his dress shirt, still not looking at Stefan. "Did Tanya tell you what she thinks happened?"

"No, she didn't. Do you know?"

Vladimir nodded. "From what Kate told me, they both think it was Dimitri. They believe that he had a scout or lesser member of the guard stationed there, waiting to kill one of them. Apparentley, their plan worked."

Stefan sighed, feeling a tiny bit sorry for the girl he had only met once before her untimely death. "It makes me sick," he murmured quietly. "I hate funerals almost as much as I hate hospitals."

"Why is that? Oh wait, nevermind."

Stefan glared. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Vladimir gave a dry, humorless laugh. "No, I was just being ironic. I would never make jokes like that during a time like this. I have limitations, you know."

"I find that hard to believe."

Vladimir sighed, a wrinkle forming on his brow. "Must you always be short with me? I am your boss, so I believe I deserve some respect."

Stefan just turned away from him, watching people file inside the large manor. "I will show respect when I get some in return. Just remember who is in charge of your life."

"I would hope you remember the same."

Stefan smirked. "Besides, Maria and Esme would kill me if anything happened to you. Well, maybe not Esme, but I have no doubt in mind that Maria would try. And probably succede."

"I hate her," Vladimir grumbled, nudging a rock with his shoe. "she's always trying to meddle with my affairs. I wish she would leave well enough alone."

"I highly doubt that will happen anytime soon."

Vladimir placed a hand on his shoulder, his touch very light and surprisingly gentle. "You're still in this with me, aren't you?"

Stefan glanced at him. "In with what?"

"Killing the Volturil."

Stefan paused, placing his own hand over Vladimir's. "I will not stop until they are taken down. I owe my family that much."

* * *

**(Hospital in Seattle, 3:00 p.m, next day, June 15, Stefan's pov)**

"Siobhan, how is Maggie?"

Siobhan looked up to see him walking down the hallway, hands tucked in his leather jacket. Stefan looked at her coolly, his eyes not displaying anything. She gave him a grim smile. "Hello, Stefan," she sighed. "Maggie's recovering, but she's doing a lot better now. She'll be out in two days."

He leaned against the wall next to her, watching nurses and doctors rush by. "How has she been?"

The woman glanced at him. "Forgive me for asking this, but why do you care?"

He shrugged. "I don't really, but I would like to see her, if that's okay with you."

She nodded in confirmation, motioning her head towards the door next to her. He walked in it, seeing Maggie asleep on her hospital bed, curly black hair fanning out on her pillow. She opened her eyes the minute he walked in, a teasing smirk forming on her lips. "Well look who it is," she rasped. "Stefan, how nice of you to visit."

He pulled up a chair, scooting next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Her smirk just seemed to grow. "Let's just cut the formalities," she snickered, before a cough sounded out. "I know why you're here. You want to know why I ran after Demetri, don't you?"

"No, I actually want to know what he said to you, before he shot you."

Maggie sighed, the smirk on her face dying a little. "He didn't say much, just on how worthless I was, considering I left the Volturi, and how I was a traitor. He said that the Volturi doesn't have patience for traitors. He promised that he would kill me. One way or another," her eyes still held a shine in them. "and to your earlier question, I'm feeling a lot better."

Stefan leaned forward. "Running after him was very foolish."

"Probably, but I don't really care."

He stared at her, seeing as she didn't look like she wanted to be talking at the moment. Her mind looked as if it were elsewhere, and he knew better than to ask. He got up, patting her shoulder gently before leaving the room. He nodded his regards towards Siobhan before heading out of the hospital and into Vladimir's car. He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes.

His mind hurt like hell. Vladimir needed to make a move against the Volturi. And soon.

* * *

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: **I love you guys, you are too wonderful for words. We haven't had any questions recently, but that's okay. Vladimir and Stefan are away doing...other things, I guess. Maybe Maggie knows. I'll ask her later. I am finding it so hard now days to not resist adding more sexual moments, but it's still too early! It's going to drive me insane one day, and I hope you guys aren't going insane yet either. I think you all want more violence. And who doesn't like violence? Hippies maybe?_

**_Warnings:_**_ Torture, sexual assault_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing! _

_I'm holding on so tightly now,_

_My insides scream so loud,_

_They keep watching, watching me drown,_

_How did it come to this?_

**(Stefan's pov)**

"Alright, let's see, I move my bishop two spaces. Let's see you try and beat that, Stefan."

Stefan smirked, watching a pale hand move the chess piece closer to his knight. He shook his head, the smirk growing even wider as he moved his knight to Vladimir's bishop. "Better luck next time; knight takes bishop."

He watched Vladimir's confident smirk fall, a small pout forming onto his lips. "Damnit," the blond grumbled, seeing as how he had hardly any pieces left. "Why do you always win?"

"Relax, I let you win. Sometimes."

"Tch, sometimes."

They both sat in silence, the hum of the air conditioner steadily working nearby. Vladimir looked out the window, seeing the steady drizzle fall outside, almost creating a mist. The begining of the humid weather in early July was not something the people of Forks looked forward to. The heat seemed to swell up in the air, as if the sky were a giant vacuum and the air was trapped. Immediatly, air conditioners were installed; windows and doors kept shut to keep out. If someone had a perm, they could kiss that goodbye. It would friz up the minute one walked out the door.

Vladimir sighed. "I hate this kind of weather, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, watching a deer run out in the clearing, a few others following behind. "But if you live in Forks long enough, the weather becomes more bearable."

"If you say so."

Stefan looked at Vladimir, a smirk forming onto his face. "But it's better than being cold, hm?"

Vladimir smiled, all his pearly white teeth showing. "I suppose you're right. I can't stand being cold. I catch chills pretty easily."

"Aw, do you need a blankey?"

"Shut up, you fool."

Stefan just chuckled, leaning back in his oak chair. He noted the scowl forming on Vladimir's face as he did so. The blond apparently did not like it when he leaned back, so he kept leaning back farther. Vladimir eyed him for a split second, before kicking his foot out and sending Stefan's chair flying to the ground. Stefan landed on his back with a hard thud, brown eyes glaring madly at gray eyes.

"Bastard," Stefan grumbled, not being able to get up since Vladimir had planted his foot on his chest. "Get off me!"

"No," Vladimir sneered down at him. "I'm your boss, so I don't have to do what you say."

"Get off!"

"No."

"I'll bite you," Stefan growled, his jaw shooting towards Vladimir's ankle, which, the blond carefully avoided, bringing his foot lower onto Stefan's body. Stefan spat at his shoe. "Son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me, but that's my Mother you are insulting, not that I care though," he snickered. "She is a bitch, I will grant you that."

Stefan sighed. There was only one thing left to do, and he didn't really want to do it. He looked up at the blond with large eyes. "Will you please let me up? Please?"

Vladimir's grin seemed to grow even bigger, for he removed his foot, Stefan quickly getting up. He kicked the blond in the shin before running out of the room, hearing Vladimir howl after him. "Stefan! You jack ass, get back here!"

"I don't think so!"

Vladimir made no further attempts to go after him, still probably sour from being kicked in the shin. Not that Stefan blammed him, being kicked hurt. He hopped in one of Vladimir's spare cars, one he was allowed to use when he felt like going back home. The drive was smooth, the air conditioner blasting at full power, it almost felt like December. Stefan hummed, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel. He returned home about 3:45, walking quickly towards the entrance to his home. Not many people were out and the drappers were shut, as if that would solve the heat wave going through.

Stefan paused for a moment, fishing for his apartment keys. He blammed his stupid jeans pockets for being so tight, they hardly allowed any room to store things. He eventually pulled them out, a smirk of triumph appearing across his face.

It was at that moment, that he felt eyes on him. His skin prickled, his eyes shifting around like that of a cat's. There was no one around on the street, so, why did he feel like a caged animal? His question was soon answered when a vehicle pulled over silently, its engine purring like a cat. Stefan glared at it, instinctively feeling for the gun on his thigh.

Two men came out, big burley men with muscles. They came towards him, cracking their knuckles with each step. Stefan backed up, looking around for any possible escape routes. To his annoyance, there were none. The first punch he had been expecting. It flew past his head, with him ducking and kicking the man in the groin sharply. The second man, however, managed to punch his jaw quite hard. He expected it to bruise in a few days, but he shrugged off the pain, giving the man an uppercut to the right.

"Son a bitch," the first man growled, his accent heavy and undoubtedly Italian. "Hold still!"

"I don't think so!" Stefan sneered, earning a shap punch in the stomach. He doubled over, but grabbed the man by his arm, twisting in an awkward way, hearing the bone snap. The man screamed, clutching his arm in pain. The second man ran over to help his friend, completely forgetting about Stefan. The man earned a punch to the nose, the cartilage feeling like it was nothing but cardboard being torn. He grinned, cracking his knuckles and heading over to them.

"Give up yet?"

The second man sneered at him. "Have you?"

Stefan looked at him in confusion before he felt another prescence behind him. This man grabbed him by the throat, pressing something against his mouth and nose. Chloroform! Stefan flailed his arms wildley, feeling the man drag him away, his heels sagging along the sidewalk. He felt his eyes growing heavy, seeing nothing but blurred faces before he was rendered unconscious.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine!"

A harsh slap to the face pulled Stefan back to reality. He jumped, shifting around a little as his head pounded against his skull. He groaned, feeling restricted by ropes, which did not help his situation any better. The faces began to become clearer, he recognized the two men from earlier, though, one had a splint. The third man he did not recognize. He was reasonably tall, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His face held a little smirk as he walked towards Stefan, grabbing his chin and clicking his tounge.

"Aw, you look adorable," he crooned, squeezing Stefan's sore jaw. "Absolutely precious."

Stefan made no sign that he was in pain, his face was an emotionless mask. The man smiled again, giving his cheek a little friendly smack. "You're not very nice, you know, breaking my dear Alfonso's arm like that, and also breaking Dante's nose. How rude."

Stefan curled his lip at the man. "They deserved it, bastard. Now tell me who you are, and maybe, I won't do the same to you."

The man just smiled, shaking his head. Stefan's head whipped to the left side as his face was assaulted again. The man grabbed both sides of his head. "I have a lot of patience," he hissed closed to Stefan's face. "And I have no limitations as to what I will do to you," he released Stefan's face, walking around him slowly. "But, I'm sure you have figured out who were are by now."

"Volturi scum," Stefan growled, testing his restraints again. "I should have figured you would find out where I live."

"You are correct!" The man rejoiced in a sing song tone. "But who am I?"

"I don't know, and I don't give a fuck."

The man pouted. "How rude, and here I was, being so nice to you."

Stefan stared at him in disbelief. "Nice? You kidnap me, tie me to a chair in God who knows where, and expect me to be kind to you?" he gave a bitter laugh, tilting his head back. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The man frowned, shaking his head before motioning Dante to go forward. The man punched Stefan's cheek, the cheek bone smashing under his fist. Stefan spit out blood, glaring intently at the smiling man. The man's silly grin was starting to bug him. He was dangerous, Stefan could tell that, but he had no idea who this man was.

"I will tell you who I am, Stefan," the man smiled viciously. "My name is Marco De Luca."

The very name made Stefan's eyes wide. He struggled against his restraints, feeling Marco come closer. Anyone who hadn't heard of this man was a fool. A stupid fool. This man was famous throughout the criminal world. Many mafias and gangs used him for torture and interrogations. Even pleasure, if anyone requested. He knew no bounds in what he did, and he would use any means necessary to extract information. Anything.

Marco grinned down at him, his eyes gleaming with a mad light. "I've heard of you, Stefan Alexandrescu. I've always wanted to meet you, and know I get the chance! I've dreamed about this day for years!" He cackled a little, earning a few nervous looks from the other two men. He grabbed Stefan's hair, yanking his chin back. "Too bad I will have to kill you after this, but maybe Aro will let me keep you alive after this as my pet. You're the most adorable person I've ever met!"

Stefan spit in his face, watching the saliva drip down. "I would rather die, than be someone's pet. Especially yours!"

Marco shook his head, disappointment crossing his features. "I feared you would say that," He sighed sadly. "I guess this is going to be difficult."

The sound of a whip cracking brought made his insides stir. Marco came closer to him, ripping Stefan's shrit. He grinned, running a hand down his chest. "Don't worry, I won't leave any scars. I love your body too much for that!"

He brought the whip down across his chest sharply. Stefan refused to scream, though he grunted in pain a few times. Marco just seemed to enjoy this, watching hot blood run down Stefan's chest. He laughed each time he brought the whip down, listening to Stefan as his grunts turned to half screams of pain.

"Tell me what Vladimir is planning, and I'll stop."

Stefan looked up at him. "Go to hell!"

Marco shrugged. "I already have a spot reserved."

He threw the whip to the side, grabbing something else. He brought it up to Stefan, seeing how he would react. Stefan just looked at him blankly, though he was inwardly nervous at the object. Marco laughed, turning it on, seeing a flame appear. He struggled, trying to get away from it, but to no avail. Marco brought it up to his arm, letting it hover before slamming down, hearing Stefan scream.

"Tell me about Vladimir! Tell me!"

"No!" Stefan screamed, tears of pain running down his face. "I won't tell you a thing! You'll have to kill me first!"

Marco glared at him, before removing the object a minute later. The wound pounded onto Stefan's arm, blood trinkling down, stinging onto his other wounds. Marco sighed, looking at him with a furrowed brow. "This isn't working. I'll have to use something else."

He stepped away, grabbing a knife and holding it to Stefan's throat. "Tell me. Now."

"Never," Stefan growled. "You can kill me right now, and I won't care. I won't betray Vladimir's trust."

"Aw, you love him that much."

Stefan spat at him again. "I don't love him, he's my boss!"

Marco just chuckled. "Oh no, I know love when I see and hear it. Your words may deny it, but your eyes say something else," he paused for a moment beofre his eyes lit up deviously. "I have the perfect weapon in mind."

Stefan eyed him warily. "And what is this?"

"Tell me, Stefan, are you a virgin?"

Stefan's insides seemd to freeze. He could not answer this man, his lips frozen shut. Marco just let out another laugh. "Good! This just makes things all the more interesting! And fun!"

He put the knife down, heading over to Stefan and sitting on his lap, tracing circles across his raw chest. He bent down, licking the blood off one cut, earning a hiss from Stefan. His tounge stroked his left nipple slowly, switching from bud to bud until they were hard. Stefan tried to kick him, but the man evaded it. "Get off me, right now!" he spat out. "I'll kill you!"

Marco just rolled his hips forward, earning a slight groan from Stefan. He grinned madly, doing it again until Stefan felt his erection rise. Marco got off his lap, undoing his pants and yanking them down. He licked his lips at Stefan's erection, cupping his balls in his hand and taking the length slowly into his mouth. Stefan refused to make any sound.

Marco massaged his sacs, bobbing his head up and down as he took in the whole thing. He let it out slight moan before glancing up at Stefan. "Tell me, and I'll stop."

"No."

"Alright then, more fun for me."

He swirled the head with the tip of his tounge, making little moaning sounds as he did. Stefan closed his eyes, feeling unwanted pleasure build up. The minute his seed exploded into Marco's mouth, he gasped. He didn't want this, but how was he going to get Marco to stop?

And then, he thought about it. Marco was on his knees, close to his range. He moved the the left hard, and kicked him in the face. Marco went flying back, whipping blood off his face. The amused smile falling off and an angry one came on instead. "You little bitch, how dare you-"

The sound of a gunshot sounded, bouncing off the wall and onto Marco's arm. He growled, the three men turning around to see a woman. A woman Stefan knew very well. "Buenas Noches," she called out. "Bastardos malvados!"

Stefan could not believe what he was seeing. Maria stood there, with her short skirt and stiletto heels clicking in the room. She placed a hand on her hip, a gun in the other hand. "You all have been bad. I cannot even imagine what my brother will have to say about this," she tisked. "Hello Stefan, you've got yourself in quite a mess."

"Maria," he groaned out. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you, obviously."

The men behind her instantly grabbed the other two, guns placed behind their heads as they sank to their knees. Marco sneered at her, a gun pointing at her from his own hand. "You bitch, I've heard of you. I never expected to meet the daughter of the infamous Reyna Medina."

Maria smiled savagely. "You're Marco de Luca. I knew I would run across you one of these days," she met Stefan's eyes, seeing as one of her men was untying him, his wrists raw and sore. He got up slowly, picking up a gun from his thigh holster and putting it to Marco's chest.

"I'm going to kill you," Stefan hissed. "But not but not before I get information from you first!"

He shot Marco's other arm, the man hissing and falling to the ground. Stefan staggered forward, pressing on the bullet wound. "What is Aro planning? Tell me!"

Marco laughed, blood squirting onto his face. "Like I'd tell you!" he spat blood at Stefan. "I'll die before I tell you anything."

Maria walked over, slamming her thin heeled shoe into the other bullet wound. Marco cried out, tears pouring from his face. Stefan shot him in the leg, stepping on it as Marco cried louder. "Tell me!"

"Alright!" Marco cried out, agony echoing in his voice. "He's coming to Forks in a few months! But for now, he's sending his own members here to kill you and Vlaidmir!"

Maria released her hold on Marco, watching Stefan with cool eyes. Stefan glared coldly at Marco before aiming the gun to his head. The bullet pierced through his brain, blood spilling everywhere. Stefan panted, weak from exhaustion. He fell over slowly, landing in a puddle of blood. Maria craddled him in her arms, yelling at her men in spanish.

He was placed carefully into the car, head in Maria's lap. He looked up at her blurrily, feeling her stroke his face. He watched through the window as her men burned the warehouse he had been in to the ground, the car driving away as he surrendered to his mind.

* * *

I am terrible, simply terrible. Poor Stefan! I want to cry now. I don't know why I put him through so much shit! It's not fair. Oh, the song is Sell your soul by Hollywood undead. Also, Maggie has a few words to share

**_Maggie: _Hi everyone! I feel very bad for Stefan right now, but I'm doing this anyway. I have info about Vlad and Stef, so feel free to ask me anything. I totally ship them!**

**Author's note:**_ Yeah, please review! Longest chapter yet!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews! Summer is going by really quickly, thank god I don't have to go back to school till August 12. :D On the bright side, I get to go to Disney world towards the end of July_

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pshaw I own nothing!_

_The world we knew won't come back,_

_The time we've lost can't get back,_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

**(Stefan's pov)**

"What the hell, were you thinking? Comming into Forks with members of your mafia, and nearly exposing all of us? You could have revealed me to the police!"

"Calm down, Vladimir. You're just lucky I saved your hitman. He's been out for two days! I saved him, and now you're yelling at me? You are not very appciative, Mi hermano menor."

Stefan opened his eyes, the lids opening slowly and heavily in a groggy fashion. He could hear Vladimir's voice arguing with someone, someone who spoke spanish. Maria. He remembered, she had saved him from the warehouse and set it on fire. Putting an arm over his eyes, he rubbed them and sat up, instantly grimacing as something restricted his movements. Looking down, he could see he was bandaged from his abdomen to his chest. He tested them, feeling something pull against.

Damnit, someone gave him stitches.

"Will you two please stop? Arguing is getting you nowhere."

Carlisle's voice, unmistakeably Carlisle's voice. Stefan looked around the room, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. He wasn't in a hospital, the room was too well furnished for that. Plus, the walls were not white, they were a beige color. It wasn't a room he recognized in Vladimir's house, so he must be in someone else's. A pair a footsteps clicked into the room, bouncing as they clicked in.

A girl walked in, her dark brown eyes lighting up as she saw him. "Good," she said lightly. "You're awake. I'll go tell Carlisle."

She rushed off, her spikey jet black hair shaking as she walked. Carlisle came in soon after, the girl, Vladimir, and Maria following behind. Carlisle gave him a smile, putting on latex gloves, stepping over to unbind his bandages. "You're one lucky young man," he smiled gently. "Very lucky to be alive. Maria was right to get here when she could."

Stefan glanced up at Maria, who gave him a smile and winked. Stefan just nodded towards her, before returning to Carlisle. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days. We didn't try to wake you, you looked like you needed to rest and try to cope with what happened."

Stefan glanced over at Vladimir, who hadn't said a word since he walked in. Maria glanced at him, before a smirk formed on her face. "Vlad here hasn't left your side since you've been here. It was rather sweet, actually."

Vladimir just turned away. "I had to see how bad the damage was."

Stefan smirked at him. "How sweet, you do care. I never knew you had heart."

"Be quiet!"

"Enough!" the short haired girl commanded, narrowing her eyes with her hands on her hips. "This isn't good for the patient. I will make you all leave if I have to."

Maria rolled her eyes, examining her finger nails. "I'd like to see you try, dearie."

Carlisle waved his hands at them, and immediately, they all closed their mouthes. Carlisle sighed, turning back to Stefan and looking at his wounds. "I'll take some of the stitches out in a few days, but others, I want to leave in for a while. The marks won't scarr too deeply, you can easily make them disappear with ointment. It's your arm I'm most worried about."

He rebandaged his chest, heading cool fingers towards his arm, where gauze was wrapped tightly and securely. Carlisle carefully removed it, lips set in a grim line. Stefan looked down at his left arm, his eyes widening by an inch. The wound was nothing but a huge scab, but the inside was raw, red and yellow with puss. He slowly brought a hand towards it, touching it gently. It didn't hurt, much to his surprise.

"It's a third degree, your attacker removed it shortly after it lost the title of second degree. You should be thankful it was far from being a fourth degree."

Stefan sighed. "I should be expecting to be kidnapped a lot more now, shouldn't I?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "It amuses me how you can be so calm through all this. Though, how you allowed yourself to be kidnapped is a mystery."

"Please," Stefan snorted, wincing as Carlisle applied more ointment. "As if I would sit by and let them do that. I did mange to snap one guys arm, and break the nose of another."

Maria sighed. "You two, please save your lover's argument for later," her smirk grew even wider as Stefan's and Vladimir's scowls deepened. "As much as I find it amusing to watch, I do believe that Stefan needs more rest."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree. Esme will be bringing up food in a few minutes. Alice, will you please let Esme know that Stefan is awake?"

Maria just walked out, Alice not far behind her. Vladimir lingered behind, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. Carlisle stayed behind as well, talking to him on how he should treat his wounds and how to carefully wash them. Stefan nodded, paying attention, and then not paying attention. He felt Vladimir's eyes on him, not ever leaving his burn wound.

Esme soon walked in, carrying a bowl of soup and bread, a soft smile on her face. She placed a hand on his forhead, biting her lip in a worried fashion. Stefan could see age lines appearing on her. She could only be in her early fifties, yet she still looked like she just turned forty. "You poor thing," she murmured. "You're very lucky."

Stefan sighed. "So I've been told."

"Don't get too snappy," she tisked, but a smile played on her lips. "I know you must be in pain, but that doesn't offer an excuse to be rude."

"That's right, Stefan," Vladimir added in, earning a dark look from Stefan. "Esme did bring you food."

Esme just shook her head and left, reminding Stefan to call set the tray on the night table when he was done. Stefan took a bite out of the soup, the liquid filling the hollow pit in his stomach. Vladimir leaned forward, eyes all buisness now. "So tell me," he began softly. "What happened?"

Stefan swallowed more soup. "I was heading towards the front door of my apartment, when I was attacked and kidnapped. I'm sure the name Marco de Luca sounds familair to you?" he noted Vladimir's eyes harden. "He tortured me, as you can see, and then Maria showed up. I killed Marco, and then she and her men set the building on fire."

"Is that all?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes, that's all. He tried to extract information from me, but I didn't give him any. I am many things, but a traitor is not one of them."

Vladimir didn't say anything for awhile. They sat in silence, hearing the clock in the room tick back an forth, the big hand moving slowly to the next minute. Vladimir just stared at the while, finding the color beige interesting for some inane reason. Stefan dipped some of his bread in the soup, scooping up some of the meat in it. He had to hand it to Esme, she could cook really well. He hadn't had beef stew this good since his Mother...well, since his Mother died.

"I know he gave you a blow job."

Stefan didn't flinch at that one, he just chewed the soggy bread in his mouth. Vladimir turned back to face him. "Maria told me, she had witnessed what he did. She would have come in sooner, but she didn't want to risk the chance of shooting you."

"How kind of her."

Vladimir sighed. "You don't have to be snarky with me, I'm not here to harass you about that."

"Then what are you here for?"

Vladimir paused, before turning his eyes back to him. "I wanted to see how you were doing. You're my only hitman, so I needed to see how bad the damage was. As much as you probably hate it, your well being is one of my priorities."

Stefan let out a small smirk, though, it wasn't bad natured. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, I guess."

Stefan let out a chuckle. A short lived chuckle, for he pulled against the stitches. "Now you're just mocking me," he wheezed out. "Very funny, Vladimir."

Vladimir patted his shoulder before standing up and heading towards the door. "Get some rest," he advised, before opening the door, but pausing as he did so. "Stefan?"

"Yes?"

Vladimir's lips twisted as he tried to say something, and Stefan could see that what he was trying to say was taking some effort. "I'm glad you didn't die. Things would be a bit borning if you did."

Stefan sighed, leaning back into his pillow and nodding. "I'm glad too."

He heard the door close, before closing his eyes and returning to his sleepworld

* * *

He awoke when it was around 6:00 p.m. A voice called out to him, pulling him out of his sleep. He opened his dark eyes, only to be met with a pair of brown-gray ones. "Maria," he groaned out. "What do you want?"

Maria sat down in Vladimir's empty chair, her back straight against the material of the chair. "I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think you know what."

Stefan sighed. "If it's about what happened at the warehouse, don't bother. You were there, you saw what happened. Don't worry; I'm not going to start acting like a victim."

Maria rolled her eyes, looking like Vladimir as she did so. "I wouldn't expect you to. I am here though, to apologize."

Stefan stared at her, looking as if she had grown a second head. Maria just stared back, her eyes not backing down from his. "Why?" Stefan asked. "Why would you need to apologize?"

Maria gave a grim smile. "For not coming sooner. I didn't like what I saw, I see too much of it on the streets in Mexico."

Stefan sighed again, waving a hand absent mindedly. "I accept it, but you don't need to. I'm just relieved that someone showed up to help me out. I put up a fight, but I won't be an idiot and deny that I needed help."

Maria just smiled, the smile reaching her eyes. "I'm relieved," she said in a weary tone. "Vladimir is furious with me, but when isn't he?"

"Almost all the time."

Maria just laughed. "That is true," the light faded from her eyes before a hard one took over. "I also want to thank you for what you did. You endured all that pain, refusing to give away Vladimir to the enemy. I can see you are loyal, and I thank you for not betraying him. He can hate me all he wants, but I won't abandon him. Unlike his bitch of a Mother." She added bitterly.

Stefan nodded, agreeing with her on what she said. "You're welcome again, but there is no need to thank me still. I just did what any reasonable person would do."

"That may be so, but I still thank you."

Maria took his hand, her deep tanned skin contrasting with his pale skin. She patted it gently. "I won't be around for awhile, I don't stay up in the states too often. Too risky with all the cost guards prowling around."

"I understand."

Maria's smile just seemed to grow, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a young man with honey colored hair and brown eyes peering through the doorway before leaving. Stefan turned to her, seeing her eyes hold an amused glimmer in them. He turned back to the man, but he had disappeared. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Jasper Cullen," she replied. "He's Carlisle's son, and married to Alice."

"Do you know him?"

"We used to date," she answered noncholantly. "But don't worry, I don't hold feelings for him now."

Stefan rolled his eyes at her reply. "Trust me, I wasn't worrying."

She patted his hand again before standing up, heading towards the doorway, her ridiculously high heels tapping into the hardwood floor. She turned away for a qucik moment to flash him a smile. "I'll see you again, Stefan. Do try to stay out of trouble, please."

"Goodbye, Maria."

* * *

He was woken up around 9:30 p.m when he felt something stir against him. He sighed, opening his eyes to see Vladimir sprawled out on his chest, face implanted on his abdomen and his arms drapping over him. He bit back the laugh, finding it amusing how they had been in this position not too long ago.

"I can get him off you, if you want."

He turned to see a beautiful girl with wavy golden blond hair standing in the doorway, a soft look in her violet blue eyes. She stepped in, looking at him warily. Stefan just shook his head. "No, it's alright. It'll be amusing to see his reaction when he wakes up."

A smile lit her eyes as if she sensed the joke underneath. She walked forward, handing him a card. "I heard about what happened," she said gently. "I'm a sexual assualt councelor to people. My office hours are from ten to five. If you ever want to talk about it, please make an appointment."

He took the card from her. "Thank you, erm..."

"Rosalie," she affirmed coolly. "I know what it's like to be violated like that. I can understand."

"You were violated?"

"Raped, actually," she corrected. "It was a long time ago, but it never goes away, does it?"

Stefan just nodded. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be needing it."

She just nodded, moving some of her blond hair. "If you ever feel the urge to talk about it, make an appointment." She left after that, the door closing with a slightly loud thud. Vladimir stirred, groaning as he cracked his back.

"You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled. "I was not cuddling you, for the record."

"Of course you weren't."

* * *

Review please! Song was not too late by Three days grace.

**Maggie: Alright, I get to answer of question! Okay, from Vintage lover who: Do Vladimir or Stefan ever felt jealous of someone else? Perhaps Maria? Well, to put it lightly, Vladimir gets really jealous when Maria flirts with Stefan. Not that it works on Stefan, but she finds his reaction hillarious. That Maria...she's quite a character. His reaction is funny, he goes off and has a tantrum somwhere. I don't know about Stefan, he keeps his emotions pretty well hidden. I wonder if he has a diary...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: **__Summer is still flying by. I fear it will be over too quickly, but that's usually how it goes. Thanks for all of your lovely support ^^ _

_**Warnings:** None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Still no sex or sexual gestures. -.-_

_I am not a pattern to be swallowed,_

_The pill that I'm on is a tough one to swallow,_

_I'm not a criminal, not a role model,_

_Not a born leader, I'm a tough act to swallow_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"Remind me again as to why we're in Brazil?"

Stefan stared out the taxi window, watching the people on the streets. People seemed to be everywhere, on the sidewalks talking on phones or to other people, selling goods from their stands, mostly fruits and vegetables. Children ran past adults, smiling and laughing to one another. Vladimir just gave him a withering look, almost annoyed.

"Must you ask questions constantly?"

"Yes."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "When we meet up with Kachiri, I'll tell you, alright?"

"Fine," Stefan grumbled. He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed defensively over his chest. He didn't like being so far away from his home, and not knowing what they were doing here didn't make anything better. Vladimir looked the picture of ease, hands folded closely together with a polite, yet regal, look on his face. Stefan felt tempted to slouch down in his seat, but decided against it. The wounds on his chest still hurt a lot, considering some of the stitches were still there. Vladimir had told him he could stay home for this mission, but Stefan insisted. Besides, the wounds would feel fine in a week or two.

They arrived at their hotel five minutes later, Vladimir checking them in in rapid Portuguese. Stefan just stayed off to the side, leaning against the wall in boredom. He was about to count the cracks on the ceiling, but Vladimir pulled him away before he could do that. Their room was on the top floor, over looking the city of Brasilia. Stefan headed over to the window, seeing all the building lights stand out amongst the others. He looked up towards the sky, seeing the sky turn from blue to red.

"Something on your mind?"

Stefan turned around slowly as he answered. "Not really, my mind's just been drifting as of late."

"What for?" Vladimir asked, opening his suitcase. "Is it about the incident two weeks ago?"

Stefan nodded, but then shook his head. "A little, but it's more about my parents. While I had been at Carlisle's recovering, I began to do a bit of research about them, and found out they had done some business in Brazil with a woman named Kachiri. We are meeting her, right?"

"Yes," the blond answered. "We'll be meeting her before too long. What kind of business were they doing?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm wanting to ask."

Vladimir sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes looked tired, probably from the jet lag, but there was something else in there too. The hot mid July air swept into the room, carrying the scent of the city. Stefan closed the window, his nose wrinkled a bit as the air somewhat smelled. "The air is bad," he commented. "They should do something about it."

"The air smells bad everywhere," Vladimir snorted. "It's nothing new."

Stefan headed over to his own bed, pulling out his pajamas and undressing, not caring if Vladimir was in the room. Well, just a little bit. He felt just a tiny bit uncomfortable, but the blond was not looking at him. Vladimir just curled under his own blanket, bidding a quiet goodnight to Stefan. He found this amusing. Usually he was asleep before Vladimir, but it appeared that tonight, Vladimir was bit more tired than he was.

* * *

"This, is probably one of the nicest houses I have ever seen."

Stefan stared up at the house, his arms crossed and his dark eyes impressed. It wasn't a grand manor like Vladimir's or the Denali's, but it looked like a hut and a mansion combined into one. Palm trees lined along the house, almost covering it like a giant green blanket. Vladimir looked up at it as well, nodding along with him.

"It is impressive. I've never seen their home in person."

"Really? I thought they were your friends?"

Vladimir just chuckled, shaking his head. "They are, but we're not close," he frowned for a minute, glancing at Stefan. "Kachiri seemed most interested to meet you when I called her. I know your parents did business with her. Maybe she met you once."

"Maybe," Stefan agreed, though he highly doubted it. "I don't even know her though."

"Well, you'll meet her today."

The walked up to the door, knocking on it loudly, but gently. A woman opened the door, looking at them in surprise. "Are you Mr. Dimitru?" she asked. Vladimir nodded and she opened the door wider. The two of them stepped in, standing in a wide hallway that overlooked part of the jungle. Stefan stood silently next to Vladimir. Neither of them said a word; just waited for someone to come and greet them.

It wasn't long before a dark skinned woman with black hair and dark brown eyes walked over to them, her boots clicking along the wooden halls of the floor. She stood tall and powerful over them, her stature intimidating. "You're Vladimir aren't you?" she asked, crossing her arms. "We've been expecting you for awhile now."

"I see," Vladimir answered her, a smile on his face. "We'll, here we are."

The woman smiled, her cold features warming into a relaxed one. "Welcome Vladimir, and..." she turned to Stefan in curiosity. "Is this Mr. Alexandrescu?"

"Yes, but you can call him Stefan."

Stefan nodded at Vladimir's answer. "You can call me that, I don't mind. What's your name?"

The woman gave him a curt nod. "I'm Zafrina Santos. Kachiri is my older sister."

She motioned for the two of them to follow her, walking with her shoulders squared and her head held high. The walk was slient. Zafrina walked quicker than they did, Stefan's steps falling in time with Vladimir's. She led them into an office overlooking the ocean. The room was a plain light blue, contrasting well with the floorwork. A dark skinned woman sat at a desk in the middle, typing away at something on her laptop. Zafrina tapped lightly on the doorframe, the woman becoming distracted and looked up.

"Kachiri," Zafrina announced. "We have visitors."

The woman lifted her head with swift elegance. She stood up from her desk with ease, sauntering over to where Vladimir and Stefan were. She took Vladimir's hand, shaking it firmly. "Vladimir," she greeted coolly. "It's good to see you."

Vladimir just smiled politely. "Likewise."

She turned to Stefan, her eyes lingering over him for a moment before hesitantly taking his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Alexandrescu."

She stared at him a moment longer before retreating back to her desk. Stefan felt a bit confused by her action, but did not feel the need to dwell on it. She stood by the window, her eyes unreadable. Vladimir stepped forward, Zafrina doing the same. "Kachiri," he said soothingly. "The Volturi is already here, aren't they?"

Stefan felt his fists clench to his side, the knuckles turning white from strain. So, that's why they were here. And Vladimir had not bothered telling him. Kachiri's eyes reverted to Stefan's hardened ones, and then back to Vladimir. "Yes," she began warily. "They're here."

"They haven't been causing trouble for you, have they?"

"No, not yet," a new voice called out. They all turned their heads to see a woman in her mid twenties walk in, her curly black hair in short curls. She hugged her sisters before turning to Vladimir. "Nice to see you again, Vladimir."

Vladimir smiled. "Same, Senna."

Senna smiled, though, not pleasantly. It was almost a sneer. "We've been keeping an eye on them. They haven't tried anything yet. They wouldn't dare dream of it. We would take care of them before they even tried."

"I would hope so."

The room was quiet before Kachiri spoke up again. "We will be meeting with them tomorrow night. I hope it doesn't come to it, but if a fight comes out, I will kill them all," her eyes were cold, but Stefan could see something hidden in them. "I have wanted to kill them for a long time."

"Why is that?" Stefan asked.

Kachiri turned to him, her mouth pressed in a thin and firm line. "That, is none of your business, young man."

She sat back down at her desk, opening her laptop. She glanced back up at Stefan and Vladimir, her eyes looking a bit hurried. "Now, I have business to attend to. It was nice meeting with you two, but I will speak more to you at lunch. Please, feel free to stay here if you like."

Vladimir bowed a little. "We will. Thank you for your generosity."

Kachiri nodded, Zafrina leading them out the door and back into the hallway. She closed the door from the inside quietly, leaving the three sisters in the room together. Stefan turned to Vladimir, who had whipped out his phone and begining to send a text. Before, however, the text could be sent, Stefan flew at him, pinning him to the wall.

"You didn't tell me the Volturi were here!"

Vladimir sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "I told you that I would tell you when we got to Kachiri's."

Stefan narrowed his eyes even furthur. "I don't give a damn! You should have just come out and said it before we left! If you did, I wouldn't have asked constantly as to why we were coming here!"

Vladimir pushed against him, trying to be set free. "I have every right to decide what I tell you, and what I don't. Did you even bother to think that the Volturi has spies everywhere?"

"I am aware."

"Oh really?" Vladimir sneered. "Well then, if you did, you wouldn't constantly badger me on why we go places. Must you put everything I do at risk?"

"You're a real bastard sometimes, you know that?"

Vladimir flipped him suddenly, pressing his back firmly to the wall. Their faces were a mere inches apart, breaths on each other's faces. Stefan gave him a kick to the shin, but even that didn't do anything. "Let me go!"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "I am not a bastard, you here me? If there is anyone I know that is, is Maria."

"Don't bring your sister into this conversation!"

"Oh, just because she saved your life, you two are best friends? Will I hear a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"It's not like that," Stefan growled, seeing an unfamiliar emotion in Vladimir's eyes. He couldn't place it, but he had a feeling it was something everyone experienced. "I have no ill feelings towards Maria, unlike you. Nor do I have any romantic feelings towards her. Are you that protective of her? Because I seriously doubt that."

Vladimir shoved him harder. "The feelings I have towards my sister are neither friendly or brotherly. "In fact, she was never supposed to have happened."

Stefan let out a bitter laugh. "Funny how this argument has turned towards Maria. All because I called you a bastard, you start acting like a teenage girl."

"I am not acting like a teenage girl, you fool," he spat. "But back to our earlier argument, if I want to tell you something, I'll tell you."

"Whatever."

Vladimir let him go after, and Stefan just walked past him, anger still burning in his chest. Vladimir seemed to be making him more angrier these days, but then again, when didn't he make people angry?

* * *

"Have they arrived?"

"Yes, they've arrived."

"Good. We're meeting tomorrow night. Make sure you tell them nothing about our alliance."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Good day."

Kachiri set the phone down, closing her eyes in frustration. The damn Italians annoyed her even more than street vendors trying to sell her things. She rubbed her hands across her face, sighing. She turned to a picture on her desk, holding it gently. The woman in the picture was smiling, her face happier than most pictures of people. Her eyes smiled as well.

Her big, beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

Dunh dunh dunh...plot twist! Heheheehe well, not much of one, but there you go. Review please! Song was When they come for me by Linkin park


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note: **__Tehehehe I agree with you all, Vlad was being a jelly belly. I don't know why, but I like to say Jelly belly. Jelly belly, Jelly belly, Jelly belly? Everyone say it with me! Jelly belly! Okay, I'm done now. JELLY BELLY!_

_**Warnings: **__Violence, nothing anything too big_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_I'll never forget, wherever I am,_

_Whatever I do I'll always think of you,_

_Even if I lose sight of the road I already traveled,_

_I will always wish that the day will come where we will meet_

**_(Stefan's pov)_**

"The view is nice, wouldn't you say, Stefan?"

Stefan closed his eyes, feeling the evening breeze blow against his face. The sea here smelled different than the one in Forks. Here, it smelled warm, like sand, the ocean, and sunlight all mixed together in one combo. He could even taste the salt against his lips, whereas in Forks, it tasted bland, cold, like snow. He turned toward Kachiri, who had walked over to stand next to him.

"It is," he agreed. "A lot nicer than ones in Forks."

She laughed, touching his arm gently. "Everything is better than Forks, would you not agree?"

"I agree whole heartedly."

The stood in silence, listening to the waves crash against the shore. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had not seen it earlier, but her eyes had a haunted look in them. It had hollowed her face a little, holding a lingering sadness. No one could tell from a distance, but she was in her mid forties. She closed her eyes, blinking slowly. "I know what you want to talk to me about."

Stefan turned to his back, leaning against the fence. "I want to know how you came to meet my parents."

She sighed, her eyes not leaving the sight of the ocean. "I met them a few years ago, back in 1984. They came to me asking for help with a problem they were having. I had no idea at first that they were in trouble with the Volturi. I don't know why, nor did I care at the time. They wanted plane tickets to the U.S, but didn't want to Volturi to find out where they got them. Every month, they would send bits of money to me and I eventually transfered that money to buy two plane tickets."

"That's all?"

"Well, I didn't know your Mother was pregnant at the time. I would have helped more willingly if I had known."

Stefan let out a sigh. "What would they be running from? I read an article saying that the former leader of that Mafia wanted them dead. They did something, something really bad."

Kachiri put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Stefan, I'm sure you'll uncover something. The world is a lot smaller than people think."

"Well, I think we all know that is true."

She gave another laugh before walking in front of him, her dark eyes curious. "You're really into this whole investigation, aren't you?"

He nodded, his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "Yeah, but who wouldn't be? No nine year old should have to witness his parent's murder. At the least, I want to find out why."

"I understand."

The two of them stood in silence until Vladimir, Seena, and Zafrina came over, smiles on their faces. Zafrina pulled some car keys from her pocket, jingling them in her hand. "You guys ready?" she asked. "I heard the new restraunt that opened around here is really good."

"Well then by all means, let's go to it," Vladimir put in. "It sounds wonderful."

They piled into Zafrina's car, chatting the entire way. Well, Senna did. Stefan felt a bit uncomfortable, noting the other's reactions. Zafrina's eyes never left the road. Kachiri was the same. Both of their expressions were blank, as if they were wearing masks. He looked out the window, lightly fingering the gun in his jacket pocket. He had this sinking feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Even Senna was trying to hide it. He could see her eyes shift back towards her sister's uncertainly.

They traveled a bit furthur, the buildings becoming a bit shadier, more run down. Stefan exchanged looks with Vladimir, who gave a slight nod. Stefan pulled the gun a bit furthur out of his jacket. They stopped at a building that was rundown, getting out of the car. Vladimir looked around, a smirk gracing his lips. "Well, this is a nice restraunt."

Stefan gave him a withering look before turning to the three women. "This isn't a restraunt. Something is up, so spill it."

Zafrina glanced at her sisters, pulling out her own gun. Kachiri sighed in irritation, her eyes narrowing. "Well you certainly learn fast. Yes, this obviously is not a restraunt," she glanced at the spot behind her. "You guys can come out now."

Three men stepped out silently, men Stefan recognized very well. He noticed Felix and Demitri slinking out with cat like grins. The thrid man he did not recognize, but he looked native to the area. The third man stood next to Kachiri, his white teeth sparkling in the moonlight. "Hello Vladimir," he sneered. "Nice to see you again."

"I would say the same to you," Vladimir replied. "But I have nothing nice to say to you, Santiago."

Santiago gave a chuckle. "Ah, that sounds like you Vlaidmir. Always wanting the last word in an arguement."

Vladimir snorted. "What do you want, Santiago?" he turned towards the other two males, who were standing quietly near Senna and Zafrina. "And it looks like Felix and Demitri are here as well."

Demitri turned his grin towards Stefan. "Hello again, Stefan," he snarled through barred teeth. "Good to see you again."

"Same here," Stefan shot back, taking out his gun. "I can't wait to kill you."

"Oh, like I'll allow you to shoot me."

"Enough," Kachiri growled. "Let's move onto why we're here right now."

Santiago nodded, cocking his gun toward Vladimir. "Right, now where were we?" he clicked the gun, the grin on his face widening. "Oh that's right, we're going to kill the two of you."

Stefan shoved Vladimir behind him, his gun moving from the six people in front of him. He barred his teeth in irritation. They were surronded, and it was likely that there were other Volturi guards nearby. Vladimir put a hand to his back, whispering towards his ear. "So what's your plan? Which one are you taking out first?"

Stefan eyed the blond behind him, shoving him even furthur behind him. "Keep quiet! I'm trying to focus!"

"Aw, are the love birds having a love spat?" Felix snickered. "Is there any rough sex later?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stefan sneered, feeling Vladimir kick the back of his shin. "But no, we're not love birds. Whatever gave you that impression?"

Vladimir sighed, shoving Stefan away and turning towards Kachiri. "There is a reason for this, I'm assuming for all of this. I wasn't expecting you to be a liar, Kachiri. Or work with the Volturi for that matter."

Kachiri moved her gun to her right. "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Vladimir. Nor does Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Then explain the reason. I'm sure we're all dying to know."

"If it's not obvious already, my mafia is standing with the Volturi. Our reasons are none of your business, but I assure you, it's nothing personal," she cocked her gun towards Vladimir again. "It's just business."

Vladimir smirked. "Of course it is."

Santiago gave an irritated sigh, shoving Kachiri a little. This didn't go over very well with her sisters, who gave him dirty looks. Senna took her own gun and slammed him in the ribs. "You touch my sister again, and watch what happens," she growled. "Next time I won't be so nice."

Felix chuckled, giving Demitri a nudge in the arm. "Are all Brazilian women like this? If so, then I wouldn't mind having one around, you know what I mean?"

Demitri rolled his eyes, motioning for Santiago to get back up. He looked at the hispanic man with cold eyes. "You better hurry this mission up, or we'll send word to Maria that one of her own betrayed her."

Santiago paled at that and quickly went back to his busines posture. "Alright then, let's begin shall we?" he stepped forward, walking around in a small half circle. "We've been planning this for months, you see. This is one of Aro's back up plans, in case all the other ones failed. This one should kill you, though. I will make sure of it."

"Arrogance leads the downfall of many men," Vladimir tisked, wagging his finger as if he were scolding a small child. "Do you not think that you are any acception, hm?"

Santiago spat at him, his saliva hitting the cool pavement. "Shut up. At least I have every right to be arrogant. My Father didn't drink himself to death or abandon his family. My Father kept family value alive."

If looks could kill, Santiago would have been dead on the spot. The look on Vladimir's face was frightening. It was cold, almost like sharp ice. His eyes were like steel, sharp and penetrating. His lips were pressed in a thin line, barely moving as he spoke. "You talk of value, yet you would betray my sister's mafia. You are nothing but a hypocrite. How disgusting."

Demitri stepped forward, shoving his gun close to Santiago's head. "If you don't do something now, I will blow your brains out. Don't think I won't."

Santiago's face seemed to go down a few shades. The gun shook in his hand, as if he were afraid to shoot with Demitri hovering over him. He glanced back at Kachiri, a grin. He handed her the gun, whispering something in her ear. The grim look on her face seemed to sink even lower, her eyes flashing towards Stefan's and then back. She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No, I won't do it! I won't do that!"

"I think you will," Santiago threatened. "If not, the consequences could be...dangerous."

"I won't do it!"

"Why not? You seemed all for it a while ago. I think you can do it. You're not backing out of this now!"

Kachiri shook her head. "You don't understand he-"

Santiago kicked her, making her target the gun towards Stefan. Her eyes were wild with panic, her hands shaking as he made her hands point towards him. Vladimir tensed up beside him, but made no move to intervene. Santiago sighed. "Just kill him already! I don't see why this is so hard."

Kachiri put her face in her hands, sobs tears on her face. She lifted her face as she spoke. "I can't kill him because," she took another breath. "Because he's my godson!"

The whole area went dead silent. Kachiri closed her eyes, the gun still in her hand. Stefan stared at her, his mouth as dry as the weather they were enduring. Felix broke the silence with a loud chuckle. "This is too good!" he laughed. "I was not expecting this!"

Kachiri glared at him. "And I bet you were not expecting this!" she turned the gun on Santiago, shooting him in the face. Blood spattered everywhere, staining everyone's clothes. Brains spilled on the ground, looking like pink and red mush on the pavement. The seven of them stared at it, Demitri pinching the bridge of his nose, groaning.

"Damnit, this ruins everything! This should be fun to explain."

Felix nodded, looking ver disappointed in how things turned out. "He won't be happy, that's for sure."

"And just where do you think you two are going? Vladimir inquired, motioning for Stefan to take his position. "You really don't think we'll just allow you to walk away."

Demitri pulled Felix by the arm, sending him an angry look. "Don't worry, we'll be back!"

They disappeared into the night, their shoes tapping quickly onto the pavement before the sound echoed into nonexsistance. Vladimir turned his gun to the three sisters. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Stefan nodded, his eyes not leaving Kachiri's. "Why don't you start from the begining, 'Godmom."

Kachiri sighed, nodding with weary eyes. "I told you what I did know," she started softly. "But I did not tell you everything. You see, I did know your Mother. We were close friends as kids. I attended your parents wedding, and I was surprised to see the Volturi there, but I did not know why. I never figured out why. It was a couple months late when she came to me. She said she was in some sort of trouble, so I helped her and her husband to America. I didn't know she was pregnant until she thought it was safe. She went to a lot of lengths to keep you a secret from the Volturi. They made me your Godmother, and I had visited you up until you were two."

Stefan stared at her, anger evident in his eyes. "Then why didn't you take me in when you were nine? You had the legal rights to."

"If I had done that, it would have put you in more danger. Plus," her eyes went downcast. "A mafia home is no place for a child under trauma."

"So you've done nothing for me."

"That's not true. Where did you think the money you had been sent over the years came from? Not from insurance, but from me," she reached out to him, but he turned away. "I'm sorry your upset, this is a lot to take in, but please understand that I did what I did for my friend."

Stefan just took Vladimir by the wrist, walking quickly back towards the car. "I'll remember that," he called back. "That you would do anything for your friends. I wouldn't do anything that drastic."

Kachiri just stared at him as he hopped in, her eyes never leaving his. "You'd do the same for Vladimir!"

And Stefan had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Review! Song was Memories by Hatsune Miku


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks for all your lovely reviews! No kissing yet! I know you're all getting impatient, but this is how good relationships happen. I will start adding more fluff soon, up until the moment when they will kiss. Don't worry, it will happen! I also know that Stefan needs to sort through his family mystery, but he will find out a lot of dark things. I think._

_**Warnings: **Slight violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything. For now :3_

_All this time you sat here thinking that I wouldn't give,_

_Every bit of life of mine just so that you could live,_

_And now I've got from you it's bitterness and cold,_

_I'm hearing what you say but not believing what I'm told,_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"You seemed to be in a hurry to get out of there. I wonder why?"

Stefan glared at him out of the corner of his eye from his spot in the airplane. He gave a snort, but did not reply to Vladimir. His mind was too overwhelmed to deal with the blond and his attempts to annoy him. Vladimir seemed to understand this, but made no effort at trying to give him his space. His smirk just seemed to grow each time he tried to get a reaction out of him.

"You had no idea that Kachiri was your Godmother? My, that is sad. How could you not know?"

"Will you shut up?" Stefan spat. "Fuck off!"

"Someone's in a mood."

Stefan rolled his eyes, tempted to throw Vladimir out the window, but decided that it would be too messy. "Well if someone just finally decided to tell you that they were your Godparent, I think you would be upset as well."

"Well I don't have a Godparent. My family was not very religious."

"I'm not either, but you don't need to start acting like this is the most hilarious thing you've seen all year."

"Well to be fair, it kind of is."

Stefan snorted again. "Well aren't you supportive. At least I didn't start making fun of you when you were fighting with Maria."

"I suppose you do have a point. I do find it surprising though, how she's your Godmother. Interesting how life plays out. Looks like your a Mafia child after all."

Stefan raised his eyes towards the ceiling, wondering how much more fucked up his life could get at this point. He fiddled with the buds on his ipod, his eyes staring out the window. "I am not a Mafia child," he muttered, knowing the blond was probably not listening. "I didn't grow up with one."

"That maybe so," Vladimir said smoothly. "But you have ties to one. That does make you a target for other Mafias."

"Just how many Mafias are there?"

"Oh, too many to count, but I assure you that there are a lot more. Some more powerful than others, but they are there none the less."

Stefan sighed, leaning back in his seat to where the sun touched his face. He tried to enjoy it before it disappeared into the cloudy atomosphere of Forks. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until Vladimir nudged him, an amused smirk on his face as he did so. "Wake up," he chuckled. "We're back in Forks."

Thunder crashed overhead, making Stefan groan in annoynace. Vladimir looked out the window of the plane, frowning as he stared at the weather outside. "It looks bad out. We should get going before it gets worse."

"Yeah, I guess."

The car was waiting for them nearby, its headlights almost florescent in the rain. They hopped in quickly, trying to avoid the rain, but to no avail. They were dripping by the time they got in the car, soaking into the leather seats of the car. Vladimir looked as angry as a cat left out in the rain, his blond hair sticking to his face. "I hate rain," he growled to Stefan. "I hate it."

"Then why did you come here?"

Vladimir sighed. "Sometimes I wonder that myself."

They road in silence, heading into town where Stefan's apartment was. They traveled in silence, until a tree branch fell a few inches in front of them, the driver slamming on the breaks until he stopped.

"La naiba," Stefan grumbled. "Of course this had to happen."

Vladimir eyed him irritably. "Stop whinning, it happened randomly. It could happen to anyone." he said something to the driver before turning back to Stefan. "Looks like you'll have to stay with me tonight."

"Oh goody."

Vladimir just seemed to ignore that last comment, squeezing water off his shirt. His home was dimly lit as they walked into his home, and Stefan immediatly headed into the guest room. Vladimir did the same, not even saying goodnight to Stefan. He laid down on the bed, heavy with sleep the minute his back hit the silk sheets. His thoughts drifted to his Godmother. How could he not have known of her? His parents surely would have contacted him when he was younger. Or maybe they had fallen out of contact.

He stripped off his pants, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. His legs seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, almost translucent. He tucked himself under the sheets, trying to fall asleep. The sound of the rain and thunder eventually lulled him into the dark corners of his mind, into a dreamless abyss.

The sound of birds chirping woke him up the next day. It was no longer storming out, but the sky was a light gray and there was mist outside. It made the land look mysterious, almost exotic in a way. He sighed, putting his pants back on and heading down the stairs. Vladimir was drinking coffee in his kitchen, a paper in his hands, but he was not reading it. He just looked jet lagged.

"Good morning," he called out, making Vladimir jump a little. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Vladimir grumbled. "Now could you please not talk so loudly?"

"No."

Vladimir just rubbed his temples. The coffee in his hand looked cold, almost as if it had been sitting out for awhile. He took the coffee, Vladimir immediatly snapping at him in Romanian, but he ignored him. He dumped the cold liquid into the sink, pouring a new batch into it. He handed it back to Vladimir carefully. "I don't know what you put in yours, so I'll let you do that yourself."

Vladimir nodded his thanks, taking a slow sip. "It's good," he drawled out. "Thanks."

"It's from a keurig maker. I didn't do it."

"Just shut up."

Stefan just gave a laugh and grabbed his own cup, sitting down across from Vladimir. They sipped their coffee slowly, not talking for a long time. Vladimir glanced up at him, finally. "You're quiet this morning."

"So are you."

Vladimir just shook his head, giving a grim smile. "This is what it's like here. Quiet, always quiet. Sometimes a bit too quiet."

Stefan nodded, knowing what the blond was talking about. "It's the same at my place," he agreed. "Very quiet, but sometimes you can hear the kids from the apartments nearby."

"I've never been to your home, yet, you've been to mine."

Stefan shrugged. "You probably wouldn't like. It isn't too fancy or incrediably well furnished for your taste."

Vladimir frowned at him, setting his newspaper down. "And who says I like those sort of things?"

"Well, your home is very well furnished and fancy."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "This isn't actually my home, it's my Father's home."

Stefan sighed, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it down with a clank. "Well I just assumed you liked those sort of things. Most rich people do."

"Well, I'm not most rich people."

"Obviously."

Vladimir slammed his chair back, quickly moving in front of Stefan in anger. "I don't see why you're judging me. Are you just out of sorts because Mommy and Daddy dearest kept secrets from you?"

Anger boiled in Stefan's blood. He stood up, standing nose to nose with Vladimir, though he was two inches shorter. "Maybe I am," he spat. "Problem?"

"Yes. Your attitude is getting annoying."

"I don't give a crap if it's bothering you. Get over it."

Vladimir backhanded him sharply, Stefan's face whipping to the side. An angry mark was left on his face, red and screaming with hot pain. He glared at Vladimir, before sending a sharp uppercut towards his face. Vladimir stumbled back, clutching his jaw and spitting, testing to see if any teeth had been knocked free. Only saliva and a bit of blood fell onto the floor, and Vladimir quickly ran back at him, slamming his fist into his stomach.

Stefan doubled over in pain, sending out his foot to knock over Vladimir. The blond avoided it and shoved Stefan to the floor. He punched Stefan's right cheek, knowing full well that it was still healing. Stefan grunted, headbutting him until the blond fell off him. He crawled on top of Vladimir, sending another punch across his face. Vladimir just spat in his face, trying to hit him again, but Stefan restrained his hands.

"What are you going to do now, Stefan?" Vladimir sneered. "Going to kill me just like you killed those those Italian bastards?"

Stefan paused, his body still. "No," he eventually whispered. "I'm just stressed out, I guess."

Chests heaving, they laid there on the floor. Stefan leaned his head down, landing on Vladimir's shoulder, his breathing still heavy. "Sorry," he muttered. "Please don't fire me."

He felt Vladimir give a dry chuckle. "Wasn't planning on it, but don't ever use me as a punching bag unless I allow it. Though, I apologize as well. I did hit you first, but you looked like you needed it."

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon, but yes, I suppose we both kind of deserved it."

"We probably did."

They laid there in silence, Stefan's face not leaving Vladimir's shoulder. Vladimir just placed a hand on his back, resting it there gently. Time seemed to tick by slowly as they tried catching their breaths. Vladimir's shoulder was soft against his cheek; the shirt he was wearing was warm, comfortable against his cheek. Fuck it, Vladimir was just down right comfy.

"Sir, I just heard-oh, am I interrupting something?"

Both of them looked up to see one of Vladimir's other employees standing there, looking slightly flustered. Vladimir shook his head. "No, nothing's going on. We just had an argument," he patted Stefan's back. "A long argument."

"Oh, well, I'll just...leave then. Please keep any noises you make down."

Stefan's face burned red at what the man was implying. It was getting damn annoying that everyone thought that he and Vladimir were together. They weren't! He just worked for the man!

"Well," Vladimir began. "That was just..."

"Awkward," Stefan finished. "I hate that people keep implying that."

"Implying what?"

"That we're lovers," Stefan choked out in embarassment. "It's annoying."

Vladimir laughed, his chest vibrating against Stefan's. "It embarrases you that much? I find it kind of amusing."

"That doesn't surprise me," he muttered, getting off of Vladimir and holding out his hand. "And for the record, I totally would have beat your ass."

"If you say so, Stefan."

* * *

Please review! Song was enemy by Simon Curtis! I am like, obsessed with that guy right now! I don't know if that's healthy or not, but I do have a few questions for all of you.

This is a poll, just so you all know. I'm thinking of making another Twilight AU of these two and it will involve...STRIPPERS! Okay, maybe, I'm still in the process of drafting it, but I want to know what you guys might think. I want to make Vladimir the boss of a strip club, but he is a mafia leader in this one, and the story mainly focuses on Stefan, but I kind of want to see what people think.

So, who do you guys think should be a stripper?

A) Vladimir

B) Stefan

Vote please!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: ** _Alright everyone, you've all been so patient, so I now will be adding slash. Heh heh, I've made you wait for twenty chapters, so now it is time. No kissing just yet, won't be long though. Now, I thank all of you for reviewing! So I give you all virtual pie! Oh, and the poll is still up. Right now, it's:_

_Vladimir: 3_

_Stefan: 1_

_**Warnings: **Slight sexual conduct_

_**Disclaimer: **__You can totally find my name on the cover of Twilight. Not! Heheheehe you guys don't even know my real name. I hope. O.o_

_Hey, what do you want me to say?_

_Tell me, I already gave you everything you want,_

_Just give me everything I need,_

_I've got a soul of sale, a soul for sale_

**_(Stefan's pov)_**

"Damnit, hold still already!"

Stefan clicked the gun holster, the device pointed towards a man talking on his phone. Stefan sighed. He had been sitting here for at least an hour, waiting for the man to just stay still. According to Vladimir, this man was Volturi and had been stealing part of his profit. Stefan had no idea as to how that happened, nor did he really care, but since this man was Volturi, he had no qualm with killing him.

He had decided not to use his sniper gun this time. It would cause too much attention and he didn't want the man to run away, nor did he want to be arrested. He didn't particularly want to see Officer Swan again. Not that Officer Swan suspected him of anything. He closed his left eye again, aiming the gun to the man's head. The man had paused, and he could see through the sniper gun's target mirror. He pressed hard on the holder, not wasting this shot.

_BANG!_

The man fell over, flopping loosely to the left as the phone flew from his hand. His body fell at a painful angle, his head hitting the edge of the bench. Blood fell and poured all over the sidewalk, clashing with the gray. People panicked, rushing over to see how the man was. They rushed their children away, looks of fear across their faces. Stefan smiled a little, taking the gun apart as he hid from the people in sight. He put the gun in his brief case, heading out the back exit of the building and blending in with the crowd. No one suspected a thing.

_"Did you kill him?" _Vladimir's voice sounded through the bluetooth, sounding a bit impatient.

"Yes," he replied, heading towards the car. "He's dead."

_"Good."_

He stepped into the car and it drove away quickly. Vladimir sat across from him, left leg crossed over his right elegantly. They rode in a tense silence, neither of them wanting to say anything to the other. The rain outside turned into a downpour, pounding heavily on the windows. Vladimir let out a sigh after that, uncrossing his legs. "So," Vladimir began quietly. "What's with the silent treatment? Is it about that fight?"

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not upset about the fight. It was weeks ago."

"Well, you haven't said anything to me."

"Aw, do you miss me?" Stefan smirked, loving the scowl form on Vladimir's face. "How sweet."

Vladimir just rolled his eyes. "No, I do not miss you. I just don't like being ignored. Surely you must understand that."

"No, not really."

Vladimir sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, whatever your problem is, I expect you to be over it by tomorrow morning. Understand?"

Stefan blinked, realizing that they were at his apartment. He got out of the car with not much of a goodbye. Vladimir didn't seem to care, for he didn't call after him for being rude. He headed up the stairs step by step, slowly walking up with his briefcase. He stopped at the door of his home, fiddeling around his pocket for his keys.

He was almost inside when two kids ran past him, knocking his briefcase out of his hand. It landed on the floor with a thunk, its contents almost spilling open. He hissed in anger; the two kids staring at him with open mouths. He recognized the kids as Sarah and Alexander Adams, Mrs. Adams kids. Their mother walked over, looking a bit flushed as she looked at her kids sternly. "Sarah, Alexander, apologize to Mr. Alexandrescu right now."

"Sorry," the two kids muttered, looking rather sheepish. Stefan just waved his hand, fixing his briefcase. Mrs. Adams sighed, looking at him with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry about that," she said gently. "They're excited to get their school supplies. School starts next week for them."

"Is it time for that already?" he asked absentmindedly. "Seems like it's still early August."

"Well, September starts next week. Thank god the hot weather will be leaving soon," she gave a polite laugh before taking her kids by the hands. "Have a nice day, Mr. Alexanderscu."

He nodded and headed inside. He set his briefcase down, flopping on the couch with his eyes closed. The pounding in his head seemed like someone was tapping a hammer around, over and over again. He considered taking an asprin, but decided against it. The headache should pass with some sleep. He curled up into the couch, burrying his face with his pillow before sleep consumed him.

_They were kissing so hungrily, teeth pulling at each other's lips and running tounges over their teeth. Teeth, lips, tounges; all just pure lust. Stefan groaned, tilting his head back as the figure ran their lips down his neck, running their teeth over his adam's apple. He can't focus on what he wants, but he knows he wants more. He runs his hands through the figure's hair, pulling on the short locks. The figure lets out a groan of their own, grabbing his hips harshly and pressing them against their's. _

_He knew that this figure was a man, he could feel another hardness pressing against his own. He hissed in pleasure, slowly pressing his hips back into the other mans. The other man's lips retreated back his, jamming his tounge down his throat as the toppled down to the floor. They kissed roughly, with passion. Stefan raised his hips up again, wanting more friction. The man seemed more than happy to give him more as he peeled off his shirt, throwing it to the ground as he pulled off his own._

_Cool lips trailed down his chest, latching itself to his left nipple, swirling his tounge around the bud painfully slow. Stefan whimpered, bit not in pain, but in anger. The figure just chuckled, and it made his pleasure die away. He had heard this chuckle from somewhere before, but where? He tried to get a good look at the figure, but the face was blurry, before vanishing all out of appearence._

Falling off the couch awoke him with a painful thud. His head hit the floor hard, and he groaned, rubbing his head. He glared at the bulge growing in his pants, staring proudly up at him. He cursed at it, heading to the bathroom to fix with this issue. Whatever that dream was, he sure as hell didn't want to have it again.

* * *

"You look pissed."

Stefan glared at Vladimir, seeing the amused look on his face. "I had a bad night," he began, not mentioning what had happened. "Couldn't sleep."

Vladimir shrugged, not looking like he quite believed what Stefan was saying. "Doesn't explain why you're so grumpy. I do believe I told you to be in a good mood when you came to work today."

Stefan snorted at that. "And when have I ever taken head to what you say?"

"You'll start if you want to keep your job."

Stefan snorted. "I doubt you'll fire me. Not now anyway, with so much going on."

"You'd be surprised."

Vladimir just sighed, sorting through more papers on his desk. "They should have made another move by now," he grumbled. "It's not like Aro to wait so long."

"Maybe they've made a move already?" Stefan put in, not really caring what Vladimir was grumbling about. "Maybe they've already arrived here and are waiting for you to make a mistake and come to them."

Vladimir just looked out the window to the late August rain, his gray eyes unreadable. Stefan walked over to him til he was standing beside the blond, trying to understand what he was thinking about. Vladimir sighed, finally closing his gray eyes. "I just want them to make a move already. I'm all lined up for an attack. I just need them to make the final move."

Stefan nodded, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "I think you should make a move. You need to do something to get at Aro; you can't always expect him to make the first move."

"I know."

"Do you?"

Vladimir glanced at him in irritation, his knuckles cracking just a little as if to make a warning sound. "Are you saying that I'm not doing a good enough job in this war?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, I'm just saying that you need to make a move. So far, you've managed to evade all their attempts at killing you."

Vladimir's lips twitched slightly at that, a chuckle errupting from his diaphram. It sent chills down Stefan's spine, though why, he did not know. He had heard his boss laugh pleanty of times before. Vladimir let out a breath. "I suppose you make a good point. I am planning an attack on Amun."

"Then by all means, do it."

The laugh went out again. "Tell me, Stefan. How do you feel about going back to Egypt?" Vladimir asked in amusement. "Feel like feeling the sand again?"

Stefan grimaced at that. "No, not really, but whatever it takes to take down the Volturi. I'm all for it."

"Good. And maybe Aro will be there. It's been awhile since we've seen him."

Stefan's grin grew even wider, almost to the point where it would stretch off his face. "I would love to see that bastard again. Words cannot describe how much I want to kill him."

Vladimir nodded. "Same here. I think we both deserve revenge, along with all of our other allies."

Stefan remained looking out the window of Vladimir's office while the blond went around his desk to find something. "You mentioned the Bratva mafia once, that Russian mafia run by James and Victoria. Why wouldn't they help?"

Vladimir sighed. "It's not in Victoria's nature to seek revenge. Even her own sister, Heidi, left to join the Volturi. Victoria was furious, but she did not seek revenge upon her sister. The only time she attacked the Volturi, was when Demitri left. For her, that was the final straw."

"What did she do?"

"She killed about twenty of Aro's men. Trust me, she can be vicious. She is probably one of the smartest people in the world. Even Aro is afraid of her, that's why he won't move against her. Or try to get back at her, she's always several steps ahead of everyone."

"Wow," Stefan muttered, feeling very impressed. "So, she won't even help you?"

"No," Vladimir admitted. "She won't go against him, but she said she will not go against us either. She also said if we needed to use her territory, we can us it, as long as it's not for fighting. She won't risk civilian lives for someone elses war."

"Sounds fair enough."

Vladimir nodded. "I guess, but it would have been nice to have her help," he walked back over to Stefan, his eyes lighting as the rain was lifting up and a patch of blue sky peeked through. "Well look at that, the rain stopped."

"Yes."

"Think there will be a rainbow? I heard you can find a pot of gold at the end of it."

"Shut up."

* * *

Review please! Song was Soul for sale by Simon Curtis! Funny, that's actually the title of this fanfic. Poll will end by the end of next chapter, so if you haven't voted already, feel free to do so.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's note:**__ *Sigh* It seems like some anonymous reviewer decided to ignore one of my requests. People, I am tired of seeing role play reviews on my stories! It's annoying, and I have asked for it to stop. Up until chapter 21, my wishes have been respected, but now, someone decided to be rude and do it anyway. I am not trying to be mean, and I don't hate the person who did it, but please stop. I am taking down reviews like that, so if you want you review to stay, no more role play reviews! You're basically spamming my stories and it makes me feel bad. To all of you who have not done that, I apologize for ranting, but I need to get this point across. Thank you for understanding._

_**Warnings: **Sexual dreams, masturbation, Violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_My heart beat stumbles and my backbone crumbles,_

_I feel is it real as the lynch mob doubles,_

_They want blood and they'll kill for it,_

_Drain me and they'll kneel for it_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"I am so glad to be off that damn plane!"

Stefan opened the door to their hotel room, Vladimir following close behind him with quiet footsteps. The room was small, almost enough to make Stefan feel claustrophobic. There was a bathroom in the corner of the room behind a fading white door, and even the door looked like it would fall apart any second. In Stefan's opinion, the room was just down right shabby.

"Well this room is...quaint."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Vladimir's comment. "Couldn't you have picked a nicer room?"

"Well, Stefan, I don't want to announce ourselves to Amon. It's best that we stay undercover. Besides, the Denali and Brasilia mafia have already arrived here in Cairo," Vladimir paused at the mention of Stefan's godmother's mafia. "Don't worry, Kachiri isn't here. She sent Zafrina to take charge."

"That doesn't make things better."

"Well it looks like you'll just have to put up with it. Besides, no one said you had to keep in contact with her."

Stefan set his suitcase on the bed. "I know, and I'm not speaking with her as of now, but," he trailed off. "If she was my Mother's friend, than I should probably form some sort of connection."

Vladimir nodded along with that. "I suppose you have a point. Any connection with a relative or someone close is better than none."

Stefan looked up at the blond. "Then why don't you try to reconnect with your Mother?"

"Please," Vladimir snorted. "How could I stand to talk to the woman who walked out on her own child out of selfishness? I'd rather be best friends forever with Maria than her."

"Ouch, poor Maria."

Vladmir snickered at that, sitting down on the bed as well. "Don't defend her, she's not even here. I'm just glad I haven't seen her in months."

Stefan sighed. "She isn't that bad, you know. I know she loves you, even if you are kind of a jerk towards her. I have to hand it to her, she's quite a character."

Vladimir rolled his eyes at that, and looked around the room, a frown forming on his face. "Stefan, you are prepared for tomorrow, aren't you? It's going to be a long day, and I don't know if Aro will show his face. He will, eventually, but I just hope you're ready."

"Why woudn't I be?"

"I was just checking?"

Stefan couldn't help but give a cheeky smile. "Aw, you worry about me that much? Isn't that cute?"

Vladimir just chucked a pillow at his face, a scowl painted onto his pale features, but a smile tugged at his lips. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

_"Oh god yes, right there, yes, right there!"_

_The figure was down at the lower end of his body, his hands on Stefan's knees as his face was burried in his lower region. Stefan's fingers would grip the sheets, and sometimes the figure's hair; which he still could not identify, but it felt soft in his hands. The figure made little sounds, hands pressing into his tighs as he squeezed them gently and slowly. _

_The figure's tounge was hot and warm against his cock, sometimes lifting his head to breath against it, making Stefan give a little groan. The figure seemed to swallow it whole, bobbing his head up and down as he did so. Stefan could feel himself leeking slowly into the man's mouth, feeling the pit of fire in his belly grow even hotter. _

_The figure looked up at him with shiny eyes as he shot his semen into his mouth, licking the salty fluid without missing a drop. Stefan grabbed him by his chin, bringing him over to his lips so he could kiss him again, tasting saliva and semen in his mouth as he did so. The figure brought his hands to his face, cupping it as he pressed his hips forward, Stefan giving another groan as he fell onto the figure, limbs getting entangled as they did._

_He spread the figure's legs apart, looking into the face that he could never see quite clearly. He kissed the figure again as he readied himself, feeling the figure beneath him quiver in anticipation. He grinned, ready to plunge right in and..._

Stefan bolted up from his sleep, sweat lacing all over his body like rain droplets. He ran a hand through his black hair, taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He looked down, feeling a throbbing sensation in his lower parts. He glared down at his erection, cursing it a thousand times in Romanian. He glanced over at Vladimir, who was fast asleep by the look on his face. He was thankful for that, knowing full well the blond would never let him live this down.

He got up, tip toeing towards the bathroom and closing the door gently. He didn't turn the light on, knowing that Vladimir would react to it. He pulled himself out of his boxers, thumbing the head of his erection slowly, already feeling his teeth bite over his bottom lip. He tried to think of a million things. Dead kittens only worked for so long, dead bodies was something he had gotten used to seeing...

Vladimir in the shower.

He cursed again quitely. Vladimir in the shower was supposed to turn him off, not make him even more hard! Damn his dick. He gave a pained sigh as his dick throbbed against his hand, moving his hand quickly up and down the shaft. His thoughts would drift back to Vladimir. He could see Vladimir doing these things to him. He could imagine the blond sucking him off, his lips and tounge moving gracefully against his cock. He could almost feel the blond's hair in his hand, pulling against the soft, blond locks.

He ejaculated into his hand, feeling relieved as he leaned against the door with a sigh. He could feel Vladimir's name whispering itself against his lips, before he would allow it to. He cleaned his hands and tucked himself back into this boxers, walking quietly back to bed. He couldn't even turn over to face Vladimir. His face would burn brighter than the sun.

* * *

_**(Next morning)**_

"Is everyone ready? Tanya? Zafrina?"

Both women nodded, their faces grave as Vladimir spoke with them. Stefan and Vladimir's other members stood behind the blond, quiet with faces set in stone. Stefan had found it amusing how he had never seen most of these members before. Some of them were even older than Vladimir, but most of them had ashy colored hair and gray eyes. He figured they must be related to the blond.

"Good," Vladimir said, crossing his arms. "Now, everyone remembers their positions, right?"

Everyone nodded, and ran off to wherever they were supposed to be. Stefan stayed right behind Vladimir, not leaving the blond's side for a minute. Until Vladimir sent him to his station, that he knelt to the ground, his rifle pointed right zooming around for his target. He could see the other's moving around, hand guns in their hands, and some others were hiding just as he was. He spotted Kate near Tanya, her hand clenched tightly around her sister's. She held a hand gun in her hand, moving slowly across the ground.

Vladimir seemed to be at perfect ease. He stood with his head held high, his back as straight as a lamp post. His eyes held no emotion in them. They were cold, sharp, just as they always were. He seemed to be waiting for someone, but Amun didn't know they were there. And if he did, he did not know why. He spotted one of Amun's men, but the man did not do anything, he just held a gun up, about ready to call on renforcements.

Stefan's rifle went off before that could happen.

Amun came rushing out before that could happen, rage written all over his face. Two of his bodyguards came with him, and a man Stefan recognized all too well.

"Vladimir!" Amun growled out, but then glanced around. "Tanya! Zafrina!"

"Hello Amun," Vladimir crooned with barred teeth. "How have you been?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I think you know," Tanya stated as she walked forward, Kate standing close behind her. "We know you've allied yourself with the Volturi. Did you not think that we would forget that?"

Amun growled. "No, but I didn't think that you would attack me! I haven't done anything to you, I just won't go against the Volturi!"

Vladimir rolled his eyes and turned to the other man. "Aro, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing your disgusting face for awhile."

Aro just grinned at Vladimir, but his eyes held another meaning in them as he replied to his jab. "Oh Vladimir, you wound me. Must you be so cold? Just because I took down your dear Father's Mafia."

"He'll be happy to know that I'll be taking down yours."

"Oh, I don't think so. For you see, there is still a lot that you don't know, Vladimir. I still have information that your precious Stefan would like to know."

Stefan's eyes widened at that and he lifted his head momentarily to be able to hear it better. Aro seemed to have sensed him, for he waved his hand over to him. "Hello Stefan," he greeted. "I haven't seen you in forever! Demitri sends his love!"

"Shut up," Vladimir growled. "Stop toying with my men."

"Aw, but toying is fun!"

"Blowing your brains out will be even more fun," Kate snarled, pressing her gun close to Aro's face. "It will bring Irina some peace after what your people did to her."

Aro sighed unhappily. "Must you all be so upset with me? If you would all just follow my rules and stop fighting with me, things could be peaceful. That's all I want, my dear friends, is for things to be peaceful."

"I'm getting very tired of hearing your lies," Zafrina hissed, her own gun aimed at Aro. "I suggest that you shut up."

Stefan aimed his rifle at Aro's head, the little red dot appearing on his head. Aro noticed and he laughed, motioning for one of his other guard memebers to come forward. It was a woman this time, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She aimed both of her guns towards Vladimir and Tanya, dark eyes cold and emotionless. Stefan instantly switched his point to that woman, feeling a bit anxious about Vladimir's life.

"I would suggest you all stop trying to threaten me," Aro said smoothly. "Or I fear Renata will have to take care of things, and I assure you, she never misses. Not ever."

"We'll have to see about that," Kate hissed. "I'll kill her first."

"No you won't," Renata spat back. "You won't lay a hand on me."

Vladimir laughed, making a hand sign toward Stefan. Stefan focused the point on her and pressed gently on the holster. Vladimir just shook his head. "It's not Kate you should be afraid of."

She cocked her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have snipers all around."

She looked a bit worried for a minute, glancing at Aro with nervous eyes as he just nodded. She returned her focus back to Vladimir, narrowing her eyes. "It was nice meeting you," she snarled. "Hope you burn in Hell."

Before she could shoot him, Stefan clicked hard on the holster. The shot rang out, not giving Renata enough time to react. Her eyes bulged out like a fish before blood squirted from her head, decorating the patio with fresh blood. Amun cursed loudly in Arabic, he and his men running away. Aro glared at him, but took a few steps back as well. "Well played, Vladimir," he looked down at Renata's body. "I was wanting to get rid of her. She was becoming too slow.

Vladimir spat at him. "She's part of your Mafia. She is family, and you should respect her. You don't have the right to control a Mafia if you cannot respect family."

Aro just waved his fingers at them before disappearing into the shadows. Kate cursed outloud, stamping her foot in anger. Even Tanya looked pissed, for her lips were pursed. Zafrina looked neutral to the situation, but even Stefan could tell she was upset. Vladimir sighed, flagging their army down. Stefan came rushing towards him, anger in his eyes. "You let him go? He had information for me!"

"Relax, Stefan," Vladimir spat out. "We'll get him next time. In the meantime, I would suggest you not get angry with me."

"Damnit Vladimir!" he moved his foot, forgetting momentarily that Renata's body was still on the ground. His foot smashed into her face, the crunching of bone, flesh and cartilage all sounding together like the sound of a blender going off. He grimaced, feeling new blood and other things on his foot. Vladimir stared at his foot, a hint of a smirk forming on his face.

"You'll need to get rid of that before we head back."

* * *

Review please! Oh, and the poll is now done. Vladimir will be the stripper in my new story and I have begun to work on it. It will be posted up soon! Song was Sell your Soul by Hollywood undead


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks for all the reviews! The new story has been posted, for those of you who have not checked it out yet, it's called __Let's start over__. It's the stripper one, and I really hope more people check it out ^^_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing_

_It's like I can't breathe,_

_It's like I can't see anything,_

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you,_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

The months rolled by before Stefan could even blink. The cool September days passed into October before turning into the freezing cold of November. Stefan knew it was only a matter of time until the snow would begin to fall, and that was something he was not looking forward to. As his Mother used to call it, annoying white crap, he had taken the liberty of using the term himself.

The Volturi had not made a move for over two months, but Stefan knew they would soon. He could feel it in his bones, much like how an old man could sense the weather. He could sense this as he sat at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee. The lukewarm liquid was bland against his tounge. From down the hall, he could hear Mrs. Adam's kids shouting something stupid, something about what movie that should watch since this Friday was an in-service day for teachers.

He brought his cup to the sink, letting it soak in the water. He stood in front of it for a long time, watching mist pile on the kitchen window. He sighed, heading over to his room and pulling a few boxes from out of his bed. He looked through his family heirloom's box, looking at a bunch of VCR tapes and such.

There were a bunch of titled ones, such as "Our marriage reception," and "Our first honey moon." He set those ones down, and pulled out a few other ones that looked like they hadn't been used. Ever. "Our first baby," "Stefan's first steps," and "Stefan's first words." He didn't really care what he did or looked like when he was a baby, but there was one tape at the bottom, one that didn't have a name on it. He lifted it up, staring at it for a few seconds before putting it back down. It must have been an unused tape.

He put the items back in their box and stood up. His cell phone began to buzz in his pocket, like an annoying reminder that Vladimir or someone else was going to bother him.

"Hello?" he asked slowly. "What is it, Vladimir?"

"_I need you to come over for a while."_

"Why, are you bored again?" Stefan sneered. "Or is it something else?"

"_Just get over here. I have a reason."_

Stefan sighed, grabbing his coat and heading out of the apartment complex to where Vladimir's car was waiting for him. He stared out the tinted windows for a long time, not saying a word to the driver. Vladimir's house looked gloomy on this November day. The trees had lost their leaves, making the home look even more cold and lonely than it usually did.

"So what did you need me for?" Stefan asked the minute he arrived in Vladimir's office. The blond was not at his desk, but he was at the corner looking through some files. His head lifted up when he heard Stefan enter the room, a small smile forming on his features.

"Stefan, I'm glad you came."

Stefan just sighed. "Yes, I've come. Now, what did you need me for exactly?"

Vladimir sat back down at his desk with a huff, swirling around in the chair slowly. "Aro sent us something, well, it was for you actually," he handed Stefan an envelope with a V sealing press. "I would be careful when you open it though, it could be a bomb or maybe anthrax poison."

Stefan shook the envelope carefully, listening for any sounds that might sound like powder. "Well it's not anthrax," he said sardonically. He pulled the letter out looking at it with all of his attention.

_Greetings, Dear Stefan!_

_I thought it was too early to tell you this, but Marcus is being a meanie and making me do it anyway. As you might recall, I have information on your parents that you would probably like to know about, hm? And since Marcus is being a meanie, I shall tell you. Your parents worked for the Volturi. Well, somewhat, they lived in Romania for awhile. Let me start at the beginning. Your Mother, Audra Blenrica, had come across my Father, Alfonso Volturi when they were both around twenty four years old. Your Mother was from a wealthy family, and she was visiting a friend who worked in the Volturi. _

_It wasn't too long before they started dating. Audra was head over heels for my Father, and after a year of dating, they were planning their wedding. That was, until, a man named Anton Alexandrescu came to the Volturi. He had left his previous Mafia that had been ripped apart by the Romanian government. Fleeing to Italy, he came across the Volturi, and we welcomed him with open arms. Audra and Anton fell for each other right away, much like how Audra feel in love with my Father, only, this time it was deeper. Alfonso and Audra's relationship was slowly falling apart, so Audra and Anton began to plan their escape from the Volturi._

_At first, they began to sell tiny bits of my Father's property. I had noticed before he did, and I tried to tell him, but he brushed me off. They had used the money to buy plane tickets and a home in the United States. They snuck out of Volterra one night, never to be seen again. She left my Father's wedding ring on his desk, but with no explanation. My Father went mad with rage, hunting them down for ten years until he finally found them. He went even more livid when he found out they'd had a child, you._

_So that's the story. Pretty interesting, don't you think? They were terrible people in my opinion. I watched my Father, as a six year old boy go crazy with rage. Think that was fair of your Mother to do that? I don't think so._

_With love, Aro_

Stefan let the paper fall from his hand, his eyes frozen and unmoving. It made sense. Everything made sense. Why on earth had he not sensed this earlier? It was so freaking obvious! Though, it had been kept hidden very well from the public. But why had Aro decided to tell him this now? What would he gain from it? The Italian man probably thought this was hilarious.

Vladimir picked up the letter, reading over it silently before turning to Stefan with unreadable eyes. "I'm so sorry," he muttered to Stefan. "I don't know how to even begin to try to comprehend any of that."

Stefan didn't reply at first. He just stared at the wall behind Vladimir. "How can you be sorry?" he questioned. "It's not your problem, so you shouldn't care."

"As I have told you before, I care about anything the Volturi has done to anyone. You know that."

Stefan just waved his hand, shaking his head. "Just forget it. It doesn't matter. It settles everything that had been bothering me for years. I can finally have some peace."

Vladimir didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Vladimir sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. "If you're sure, but don't feel as if you need to keep all that in. I need a hitman who can focus on his target."

Stefan just shook his head, turning towards the window with a blank expression. "I just remembered something," he said as he looked out the window. "It surprises me that I didn't realize this sooner."

"And what is that?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday."

* * *

_**(Next day)**_

"You cannot be serious."

Stefan stared at the cake on the table as if it were a bomb. It was the most corniest thing he had ever seen in his life. It was small, round, and white with blue icing saying happy birthday in the middle. Vladimir looked quite pleased with himself. "Do you like it?" he asked, smirking innocently. "I didn't make it, but I bought it from a reliable source."

"Who?"

"Esme."

Stefan snorted, taking a quick glance at the cake. "Figures," he muttered. "But it is very nice looking. I just don't normally don't celebrate my birthday with cake."

Vladimir stared at him. "You never celebrated your birthday? Ever? Your parents never bought you presents or anything like that?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Of course they did, but after they...well, I just didn't want to celebrate anymore."

"I see," Vladimir replied, taking a knife and cutting the cake. "Well, today we have a cake and I insist you eat it. Besides, Esme didn't really appreciate that I told her only a few hours before it was time. But considering she likes you, she didn't mind."

"How kind of her."

Vladimir handed him a piece. "Be nice, she was very nice to take time and make it for you." he took a bite out of his own piece. "Besides, it tastes good."

Stefan took a bite, nodding in agreement. "It is," he muttered, but continued to eat it. "She is certainly very skilled."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, eating cake even though they both knew it would make them fat. The cake dwindled down until there were only four pieces left. Stefan sighed, looking towards Vladimir, who hadn't finished his third piece yet. The blond had frosting on his upper lip, which looked pretty ridiculous.

"You have frosting on your lip," he told him. "It looks funny."

Vladimir looked down, trying to see where it was. "Really? Well that's not surprising."

"Here," Stefan began, bringing his thumb to the other's lip. "Let me help," he wiped the frosting off his lip, the two of them tensing as he did so. It wasn't a bad kind of tense, but it was unsure. Vladimir's eyes shifted from one side to the other, looking as if he wanted to get out of there. Stefan wiped his thumb on a napkin, throwing both his plate and the napkin in the trash.

"Thanks," he told Vladimir slowly. "It was good cake."

"No problem," Vladimir answered, a smooth grin on his face. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You deserved it; for all the work you've done for me for the past few months."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit warm. "So, what now? The Volturi will be expecting you to do something to them. Either that, or they will do something to you."

"I am aware, Stefan," Vladimir said as he put the plastic cover over the remains of the cake. "I will be making another move on them. I don't know what yet, but I have been thinking of things to do to them."

"What did you have in mind?"

Vladimir leaned against the desk next to him. "I want to get one of their members, kidnap them and extract information from them. After that, you can kill them. I was thinking of maybe Alec or Jane, but I'm open to suggestions."

Stefan shrugged. "I haven't seen either of them in awhile, but I really want to get rid of Demitri. I know Maggie does as well."

"That she does. She cannot stand the Volturi as much as anyone else."

Stefan nodded, but then groaned as he stared out the window. "You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled. "This is just fan fucking tastic."

"What?" Vladimir asked, but then looked out the window as well. "Oh, I see what you mean."

Snow had begun to pile up on the ground, looking cheerfully white against the gloom of Vladimir's home. Stefan hated every bit of it. Almost as much as he hated Aro at this moment.

* * *

Review please! Check out the new story if you can! I couldn't help but add the birthday line from the Great Gatsby XD Which is an excellent movie and book by the way. Song was Addicted by Kelly Clarkson


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks for all the reviews! Chapter two of Let's start over has been posted if anyone would like to know. ^^ More fluff is coming up. I'm so glad I can write even more in._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing!_

_I know that the spades are the swords of a solider,_

_I know that the clubs a weapon of war,_

_I know that diamonds mean money for this art,_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

When December came, the snow stuck to the ground permanently. Stefan could only watch from his apartment window as icicles stuck to the ledge and snow pile up at the front door of the apartment building. He truly hated snow. And winter. Period.

December was probably the worst time of the year for him. All those holidays seemed to combine together at the same time. His neighbors were getting all their Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanza stuff already for the upcoming events while Stefan's home remained the same. It wasn't like he hated people who celebrated those holidays, he just didn't really believe in anything.

He had when he was little, but that was before his parents were murdered.

Stefan sighed, knowing that he would be glad when January rolled around. He was beginning to miss the warmth of spring and summer. Time flew by, as it always did, but right now, everything seemed to be at a standstill.

The thought of his parents made him tense. Every time he would walk past pictures of them, a deep burning shame would build up in his soul. He wasn't ashamed of them, but he felt like an idiot for not realizing what they had done earlier. If they could see him now, he was very certain they would be ashamed of him. After all, what parent in their right mind would want to see their child become an assassin? It was not like he had a choice in the matter.

It had been an accident. He had almost been mugged when it happened. He snapped the guy's neck and watched him bleed on the street. He was a bum, looking to be around sixty. He hadn't even been fazed when he killed him; he just felt a cold realization settle inside him. After that, he began to do it for numerous of people that wanted someone to be taken out.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that Vladimir called him into his office. Stefan hadn't been busy that day, so he went over to his house, wondering what Vladimir could want. He was half way out the door of the apartment complex when a hand stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around to see Mrs. Whitefield staring at him suspiciously. He looked at her hand coolly, not liking the fact that she was touching him. "I'm going to a friend's house," he told her, which wasn't exactly a lie. "People do that around Christmas."

She stared at him for a long time, her beady eyes looking sinister in the lamp light. "You have friends?" she asked. "I highly doubt that. Ever since that Alin boy was killed, you only leave to go to work. Or out of the country sometimes!"

Stefan removed her hand from his arm. "I believe what I do with my free time doesn't concern you, does it? I have friends, such as the one I'm going to right now, and you're being rather rude. Now good day."

She grabbed his arm again, only more tightly this time. "I really don't like you, you know that?" she sneered. "If I were you, I would watch my back."

"And if I were you," Stefan shot back. "I would mind my own damn business. I don't like you either, but since we live in the same area, you're just going to have to put up with me."

"I'm your landlady! I don't have to put up with you! If I want you to move out, you will damn well do it!"

Stefan rolled his eyes at that, adjusting his coat and stepping into Vladimir's car. His boss's home looked good in snow, he would admit that. A blanket of clean, untouched white snow was all over his yard, minus on the driveway and door step. Stefan stepped out, heading into the quiet home.

The hallway was dark, as it usually was. The whole home just seemed dreary in his opinion, but who was he to judge? It wasn't like his home was any better. He opened the door to Vladimir's office, finding the blond standing in front of a cabinet, talking on the phone in quick Romanian.

The speaker on the other end of the phone seemed to be pissing Vladimir off. He glared at the wall in front of him, answering back in an angry tone. He heard a quick good bye and Merry Christmas on the other end, which only seemed to piss of Vladimir even more.

"Du-te dracului!" he spat out before hitting the end button. He turned to Stefan, a pleasant smile now on his face. "Stefan, how nice to see you."

"What did you want me for?" he asked, feeling a bit annoyed. "It is Christmas, you know."

Vladimir shrugged. "Yes, but Kachiri sent something to me. It's for you, obviously, but I don't know if you want it or not. I know you're probably still upset with her."

Stefan shook his head, letting out a sigh. "I'm not upset with her. I started contacting her back in October. We're not on bad terms, but we're not on a good one either."

Vladimir nodded at that, putting his phone in his jacket pocket. "I can understand that. The person on the phone was Maria. I don't know why she called, but for some reason, she did."

"Alright then," Stefan muttered. "So what did you want me here for? It couldn't have been because of the letter Kachiri sent me."

"Nope! It's because I have returned!"

Both of them turned around to see Maggie standing in the archway of the door, grinning ear to ear. Stefan gave her a small smile. "Good to see you out of the hospital, Maggie."

She entered the room, each step bouncing as she walked. "I know," she agreed whole heartedly. "I was just glad to head back home to Ireland. Nothing against America, but everything is better in Ireland."

Vladimir shook his head at that, a smirk gracing his lips. "I don't know about that, Maggie," he argued. "Not everything in Ireland is all fine and dandy."

"Is so!"

"I doubt that."

Stefan shook his head. "You two," he grumbled before turning back to Maggie. "So what are you here for? Surely it's not because of a visit."

Maggie cocked her head at him. "Did you want to have Vladimir all to yourself at Christmas, Stefan?" she teased. "Because I certainly would. He's cute!"

"No!" Stefan protested, his face turning red. "I do not want Vladimir all to myself during Christmas! He is my boss!"

"Uh-huh, sure he is."

"Maggie…"

"Enough, you two," Vladimir intervened. "Maggie, tell Stefan why you're here. And please give a serious answer this time."

Maggie looked miffed for a second, but her grin soon came back. "Well, Siobhan sent me here to overlook some drug trade going on with Vladimir's mafia, and since I would be away for at least two weeks, I've been spending the holidays with him."

Stefan looked toward Vladimir, to Maggie, and then back to Vladimir. He wouldn't deny it, he felt a little jealous. Was he the only one who would be spending the holidays alone this year? Again? On the other hand, he wouldn't be sitting around doing nothing. He had a trip to make, one that he did every year.

"Stefan?"

He turned back to Vladimir, who was looking at him carefully, as if he were something that was fragile, breakable. "Yeah?" he replied. "What is it?"

Vladimir looked almost a bit awkward as he replied, clearing his throat a few times. "Maggie and I were wondering if you would like to have dinner with us. Considering that you don't have anyone to have dinner with tonight."

They stared at each other for a long time, neither of them looking away from the other's eyes. Maggie shifted around the room, looking through random objects that were lying around. Eventually, she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you two are going to kiss, please do it already?"

Stefan laughed at that, shaking his head. "I'd be glad to have dinner with you guys."

"Good," Maggie concluded, pulling both of them by the arms and leading them out. "Though, I think it's time for you two to make out already."

* * *

**(Next day)**

He hadn't planned on staying at Vladimir's until twelve o'clock at in the morning. He awoke up in his apartment at ten, a little bit annoyed with the fact that he was behind on his trip. He freshened up a bit, which took about thirty minutes before using the car he borrowed from Vladimir, driving out of town until he reached the local cemetery.

He wandered around a bit, looking for a stone that he hadn't visited in a while. He eventually found it, looking down on it with a blank expression. "Merry Christmas, Alin," he said solemnly. "I'm sorry you had to die like that. I never told you this, and didn't ever plan to, but," he felt his eyes go heavy for a moment. "Thanks for being one of the only people to ever care for me."

He placed a beer can down, knowing it was his friend's favorite before heading back to his car, popping the key back in the engine and driving away. His next trip took a bit longer, at least a four hour drive to get to his destination. His home town, the town he was born in.

He drove slowly down the street, recognizing old places he'd go to when he was younger, such as the library, the bakery, the floral shop, all of them. They were barely empty, which was understandable since it was Christmas, but it felt lonely as well. The whole town itself felt lonely.

The local cemetery was not far as well, just a mile out of the city. He drove in, parking his car not far from where his parents were buried. He stopped in front of their tombstones and just stared at them. They looked cold, which was not what his parents were like. They were warm, loving, the one thing that mattered to him above all else.

"I found out who murdered you," he said to them, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear him. The dead could not speak. "Why didn't you ever say anything? I would have never imagined that you'd have something to do with a Mafia.

He looked at his Mother's tomb. "You left everything behind when you left, didn't you? I found my Godmother. I can see why you two were friends, you were both alike."

He turned to his Father's stone next. "Sorry I'm such a failure. I'm sure you didn't want your son to become an assassin. And I'm sorry I didn't' t find out about your murderer's sooner."

He placed two flowers on their graves, standing back. "I'm still upset with you two, though," he admitted, frowning as he spoke. "I still don't understand why you would do something like that; put your lives in danger. Couldn't you have fled to Romania or something? Do you even know what it was like for so many years? They were unbearable!"

The wind blew harshly against him, and he sighed. "Anyways, I still love you both. I don't know how exactly to explain my feelings right now, but I still love you. Merry Christmas."

He touched their headstones lightly, staring a bit longer before heading back to his car. He began to drive away. It was around eight when he got back, and he was already dead tired. He tromped his way up the stairs to his apartment when he noticed something sitting at the door. It was a box, a small red box with a green bow.

He brought it inside, staring at it before reading the card attached to it.

_Merry Christmas Stefan! I haven't seen you for a long time, so I thought I'd send you a gift! Hope you appreciate it!_

_With love, Maria_

He almost wanted to throw up, seeing the lipstick press on it. He looked at the box carefully, taking off the lid and looking at what was inside. His eyes went wide at the picture, wondering where on earth she could have gotten it from. The picture was old, dating from last June when he and Vladimir…cuddled on the couch.

And then it clicked. Maggie was in cahoots with Maria. That sneaky little…words couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Why did everyone think he was gay? Just because he had dreams of he and some guy doing…some rather inappropriate things, did not make him gay.

Stefan sighed, leaving the picture on the table and heading to his room. The only thing he wanted to do right now was sleep.

* * *

**(Next week)**

The minute all the holidays were over was the minute Stefan rejoiced. The kids were returning back to school, grumbling and complaining while they did it, but Stefan could have cared less about that. He was just glad they would be at school for a few hours.

He was inside doing dishes when his cell rang. He wiped his hands with a dishtowel, picking up his phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Who is this?"

"_Stefan?"_

He straightened up immediately, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "Siobhan? What is it? You sound frantic?"

"_It's Maggie! She's been kidnapped!"_

His insides froze when he heard that, the phone almost dropping from his hands. "What?" he gritted through his closed teeth. "Kidnapped?"

"_Vladimir as well! You have to do something! I can't have her die! I know it was the damn Volturi that did it. I think they're going to kill them!"_

The phone was slipping from his hands, but he tried to keep a firm grip. "I'm on it right now," he told her, grabbing his coat and shoes. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"_I informed Maria."_

"Okay, good. I'll call you back when I find her, okay?"

"_Okay, but please hurry!"_

He rushed out the door and out of the apartment, only to be met with a woman standing outside, giving him a cat like grin. "Hello Stefan," she purred. "It's been awhile."

"Hello, Maria."

* * *

Dunh dunh dunhhhhhhhhhhhh you all should have seen this coming! Now Stefan is pissed! Review please! Song was Shape of my heart by Sting


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's note: **__Well, I'm not dead! (Whatever gave you that impression?) On a good note, I got my driving permit today, and the new Sims 3 game that came out. Island paradise! Wooh! _

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Blah blah blah, I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah, what is this Twilight you speak of?_

_Come on baby there's some things you oughta know,_

_I've looked up how this love turns out and where it's going to go,_

_Don't tell me that I'm different or that you could try to show me,_

_Other ways to go about it I already know_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"Stefan, I do believe you may be going over the speed limit."

Stefan's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, his eyes looking straight ahead on the road with his lips in a thin line. Maria sat next to him, her hands crossed neatly in her lap. "Stefan," she started again. "Calm down, I'm pretty sure they haven't killed them yet."

"You don't know that."

She sighed. "You're right, I don't."

He turned back to the task ahead of him. The road was icier now, since snow had fallen earlier that day. The entire road had at least several dozen flakes stuck to the ground. He growled, seeing as the drive was taking forever. "Do we even know where we're going?"

Maria nodded, looking at her phone. "They're in a cabin somewhere in the mountains. We're going to have to hike."

"Joy."

She eyed him. "Good thing we brought our hiking boots," she picked up her phone, her fingers moving against the screen. "You remembered to bring first aid equipment, right? Who knows what's going on in there."

Stefan nodded, parking Maria's car on the side of the road. "I remembered," he said as they got out, opening the trunk of the car. His eyes went wide with impressiveness as it revealed of a whole cargo of guns, ranging from hand held ones to rifles. He picked up a Blaser R8 rifle, observing it with calculating eyes. "This'll do," he commented, grabbing a handgun. "You ready?"

She nodded, picking up her own rifle. "Yup, let's go kill some Italian bastards," she grinned. "I really look forward to seeing Demitri's brains on the floor. If he's here, however."

The grinned, and shut the trunk. Snow was beginning to fall as they walked upwards, their guns over their shoulders as they hiked up the many miles to where Vladimir and Maggie were being held hostage. Stefan grunted as his foot hit a rock sharply, feeling his toe pound as he kept going. Maria didn't smirk or even smile at that, she just followed along silently.

The snow seemed to be getting even heavier at this point, blowing sharply in their faces. Maria's eyes had narrowed into slits as he moved her scarf over her eyes and nose, trying to see ahead of her. She was shivering as she walked, whereas Stefan wasn't. Living in Forks for many years had made him adapted to the environment.

He stopped her, the wind blow harshly against him. "We need to find shelter," he said, though it was hard with all the snow and wind blowing around. "It's getting bad out here!"

"No," Maria protested, wrapping her arms around herself. "We need to keep going!"

"We haven't even made three miles! Look at you, you're freezing!"

She shook her head, her chin jutting out in defiance. "I'm fine. I'm just not used to being this cold," she grabbed his arm as she stumbled against another rock. "Let's keep going."

Stefan rolled his eyes, spotting a cave nearby and grabbing her along, feeling her protest the whole time. He flashed a flashlight through the cave, looking for any bears that might have been hibernating in it. There were none, much to his relief.

"Here," he began, handing her a bunch of sticks and his lighter. "You do know how to start a fire, right?"

She nodded, taking the sticks and gathering them together, adding fire a few minutes later. Stefan poked the fire gently, not wanting to disturb it too much or it would go out. Maria huddled in the corner, her teeth chattering and her body shaking. Her lips had turned blue and her face as pale as the snow outside. She didn't look good, to say the least.

He continued to poke the fire, rubbing his hands above the flames carefully. She followed him, her cold, chapped hands cracking as she did so. After a few minutes, some color had returned to her face, but not much. The fire wasn't very strong, much to his annoyance. Maria was still shivering.

"Come here," he said slowly, offering his left hand to her. "We need to share heat."

She paused for a minute, her eyes shifting carefully before crawling over to him, cuddling her way into his chest. They watched the fire for a few minutes, listening to each other's breaths as they did. "Stefan?" Maria started up, not looking at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

She sighed, glancing at him cautiously. "Is everything okay between you and Vladimir? Whenever I call him, he sounds…distracted."

Stefan shrugged, feeling a heat wave from the fire rush over to their side of the cave. "Everything is fine," he said reassuringly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

She narrowed her eyes, her lip bit in concentration. "I can tell when someone is lying to me. Are you sure everything is okay?"

He sighed, adjusting his arms around her small frame. "We're not on bad terms right now," he began slowly. "But we're not necessarily on good terms either. I don't know what's going on, but he just seems rather tense around me."

Maria didn't say anything for a few minutes, but a smile broke out on her face. "I knew it," she eventually muttered. "I knew it wouldn't be much longer."

"Much longer till what?"

She glanced at him slyly. "That you two would fall in love with each other. Don't worry; I've been preparing myself for this day. Maggie has been too."

"What does Maggie have to do with anything?"

Maria shrugged. "She has been sending me pictures of you and my little brother. The one of you two on the couch was ADORABLE. I've never seen him get that close with anyone before," she let a wan smile show on her face. "It was nice."

"Um, you're welcome?"

She shook her head, leaning against his shoulder. "I just wish you two would just accept it already, you like each other, and those feelings aren't going away any time soon."

"I do not like my boss in that way. You're dreaming."

Maria just wagged a finger at him. "You say that now, but just you wait. I have a feeling it won't be much longer till you two accept it."

Stefan rolled his eyes, feeling her head nuzzle his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "It makes me happy to know he has you," she murmured, looking rather drowsy. "It gives me a peace of mind."

"How often do you worry about him?"

"I worry about him constantly."

He let her sleep for a while, watching the storm outside blow around them. He dozed off a little too, but woke up every thirty minutes to see if the storm had died down. He looked at his watch after a while, seeing as the clouds broke through and the setting sun peaked out. The snow had stopped, leaving a fresh new blanket of snow to tromp through. He nudged Maria, who awoke instantly and stretched accidently hitting Stefan's head.

"Sorry," she yawned. "I've just been tired all day."

Stefan shrugged, putting out the fire by throwing snow on it. "Good thing we got some sleep. We're going to need it when we get the others."

She nodded, standing up and stretching some more as they walked out of the cave. The wind wasn't as harsh this time, but it still stung against their ears. They traveled upwards silently, their limbs feeling tired after a while as they did. Maria had to stop once in a while, leaning against a tree as she took a few deep breaths.

They trekked on for another hour, the waning gibbous rising high in the sky. Stefan wiped a bit of snow from his hair, letting it fly all over the ground. Snow was beginning to stick to Maria's hair, drenching it with its cold and wet texture. She looked at it murderously as she walked behind Stefan, cursing in Spanish every minute or so.

With their guns draped over their shoulders, they came to a very large hill. Stefan sighed, knowing that some god up there was laughing their ass off at their situation. Maria gave a deep sigh, glaring at the hill intensely. They took each other by the wrist, pulling each other up slowly as they tried to overcome the hill.

"Will this ever end?" Maria eventually grumbled, leaning against a tree. "This is killing me?"

Stefan nodded, letting out a puff of air. "We need to keep moving. I don't want it to start snowing again. This is not the safest place to be in."

"I know. Aren't there supposed to be bears wandering around?"

Stefan shook his head. "They're all hibernating right now, so there shouldn't be any right now. If there are, we'll have no choice but to shoot them."

"Isn't that illegal?"

Stefan nodded. "Only if it's a female, but I don't know the difference. I think they make exceptions if the bear is trying to kill you first."

"Oh. How lovely."

He rolled his eyes, pulling her along as they continued their hike. The ground was becoming less steep and more flat now, meaning that there could be cabins around the area. He turned back to Maria. "Where did they say they were?"

"In a cabin called La Shove. It's about a half a mile from here."

"Thank god."

Maria snickered t that, but followed along closely behind. The moon gazed down at them brightly as they walked, and Stefan swore he could even hear a wolf howl in the distance. Maria stopped him after a second, pointing to a light in the distance.

"I think that's it," she hissed in his ear. "Now what? Do we just walk in?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, we have to take out the guards. See them? There are two of them guarding the door."

Maria nodded, heading behind a bush nearby. "I got this one," she murmured, motioning for him to get behind her. "Can you get the other one?"

He nodded, lining up his gun to where he could see the man on the left. He targeted him, letting the scope pinpoint where the man's heart was. He let go of the trigger, watching the man flail about until he hit the ground, twitching and frothing.

The other man looked around wildly, but was not able to see Maria or Stefan. Maria lined up her gun, not wasting a minute as she let go of the trigger. The man was dead in an instant.

They threw their guns over their shoulders, walking slowly to where the cabin door was. Stefan kneeled down to where the two dead men were laying. "This one is dead," he announced, indicating to the man he had killed before moving over to Maria's. "So is this one."

"Good," Maria said, smiling viciously as they stared at the door. "Won't they be surprised when we walk in? I haven't felt this good since I heard Jane was shot."

Stefan rolled his eyes, but a smirk was left on his lips. "Aren't you violent?"

"Shut up."

Stefan grabbed the handle to the door, opening it slowly as he drew his gun.

* * *

Hehehehehe cliffie! I know, but they didn't just teleport there. The Volturi was mean enough to make them walk. Poor Maria. She's a little farther North than what she's used to. Oh well. Song was Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's note:**__ Well hello there, faithful readers! We finally find out where Vladimir has been the whole time. And no, he will not be naked. I know, I know, I would love that sight to, but I don't think Stefan would be very happy with that ;) We all would, but he would not. Wants to keep Vlad all to himself, now doesn't he? Selfish little vampire._

_**Warnings:**__ You guessed it. Violence_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight, as you may have all figured out by now. I only own random OC's that pop out of nowhere. Like Alin. But he's dead now._

_You know the world can't ever get me on my level,_

_I just got to get you out the cage,_

_On my own lover's rage,_

_God I need a spark to ignite_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

The door swung open slowly, and the two of them were immediately greeted by the sight of Vladimir chained to the wall, his head drooped down and his limbs heavy from the chains. His head rose up when he saw them enter, a crocked grin forming on his face.

"Stefan, Maria," he half spoke, half whispered. "I didn't expect for you two to come so quickly."

Stefan ignored that jab, rushing over to the blond and fiddling with the chains. They wouldn't budge, much to his dismay. Vladimir just looked at him coolly, his eyes almost amused with the situation. "They won't break if you keep doing that. They can only be opened with the key."

"And where is the key?"

Vladimir shrugged. "They keep switching it around. I believe Corin had it last, but she could have easily given it to someone else."

"Corin's here?" Maria put in, her face now more alert. "Haven't seen that bitch in a while. Isn't she supposed to be protecting Aro and Caius' wives?"

"I would assume so, but it looks like Aro gave her an even better job. Staying in a mountain watching Maggie and I."

Stefan looked around, his eyes narrowed. "Speaking of Maggie, where is she?"

Vladimir's smile fell, and he glanced towards the hallway that was dark and silent. "Demitri took her away the minute we got here. Said something about how they had "catching up" to do."

Maria shook her head, her lips pressed in a tight line. "That doesn't sound good. Do you think he may have killed her?"

"How do I know? They've kept me up here for the past several hours."

Stefan eyed the two siblings, moving Vladimir's chains as he began to speak again, his eyes not leaving the blond's. "I'll go look for her. Maria, you stay here and watch Vladimir. You know what to do if anyone tries to come after you."

"What am I, a dog?" Vladimir growled out. "Why don't you two also try to find the one who has the bloody key?"

Stefan knew this would get him in trouble later, but he leaned over the blond. Their eyes stared unblinkingly into each other's. His let his right hand fall forward, inching closer to Vladimir's face. Vladimir's eyes gazed shiftily between his and Maria's. Stefan just ignored that, and continued to reach forward.

Only to flick Vladimir on the nose.

The blond leaned forward to kick him, but he side stepped him, a smirk on his face. "I'll apologize later," he told his boss, heading towards the hallway. "Right now, just stay put!"

"You are dead Stefan! Dead!"

"Oh shush," Maria scolded. "Just be glad we came here when we did."

Stefan rolled his eyes at the two of them, but continued on his way. He was halfway to the hallway entry when a gun landed on his chest, and a pair of ice colored eyes bored into his. He walked backwards, the gun still pressed to his chest, and a woman grinning like a cat towards him.

"Corin," Vladimir snarled. "Looks like you came back."

"Demitri sent me," Corin affirmed easily. "I didn't really want to deal with you lot, but now that I know Maria is here, things will be far more interesting."

Maria brought out her gun, pointing it over Stefan's head. "I haven't seen you since you almost busted one of my drug trades," Maria said sweetly. "I think it's high time you were punished for that."

"Please," Corin scoffed. "As if you, the little bastard, could do anything to me. Did you know that's what Aro calls you? You're the Bastard, Stefan's the Ice man, and Vladimir is the Princess."

Maria looked dangerous. Her eyes were like steel now, and her jaw was clenched tightly. She didn't lift a finger off the gun, but stepped forward even more. "And in my group, you're called the naggy annoying bitch."

Corin smirked. "Isn't that original?"

"It is."

Corin's smirk fell. "That wasn't a compliment, you bastard," the smirk came back, even wider than before. "It's amazing how your parents wanted anything to do with you. You were just the mistake that they would do anything to get rid of."

Maria shook her head. "You're wrong about that. Why don't you shut your mouth before you say anything else that sounds stupid."

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. One more comment, and I'll blow the Ice man's brains out."

Stefan glanced back at her. "If I die right here and now because of you, I will haunt you for eternity."

"Well played, Stefan, well played," Vladimir sneered. "Now would somebody please do something? I'm getting rather tired."

"Shut up," Corin snarled. "Or I'll kill you. Don't think I won't hesitate."

"Oh, I think you will," Vladimir hissed. "You see, as much as I dislike Maria, I know that she'll do anything to protect me. If you come near me or try to harm me in anyway, don't think she won't strike you down."

Corin let out a bitter laugh. "Oh please. I could kill Stefan here right now and nothing would happen. Stefan's just a pawn, you see? It's not like any of you really care about his safety. Do any of you really care about what happens to him? Hm?"

The room went silent. Nobody spoke for the longest time. The only sound Stefan could hear, was the sound of everyone breathing, and the sound of his own heart beating loudly against his chest. A steady thump was pounding through his ribcage each time Corin moved the gun. From his kidney, to his lungs, to his heart, and even through his jugular.

"You're wrong."

Three pairs of eyes turned towards Maria, who looked at all of them coolly. "You're wrong," she said again, a bit more confidently. "There is someone who cares about Stefan."

"And who would that be?"

Maria's frown turned into a half smile, her eyes lighting with a dangerous gleam. "Vladimir."

"Vladimir?" Corin asked, the gun in her hand faltering. "But Vladimir doesn't care about anybody! Even I know that!"

Maria cocked her gun, letting go of the trigger. The bullet whizzed past Stefan's ear and into Corin's chest. She had tried to avoid it, but due to Maria's distraction, she had failed in the process. She slumped to the ground, blood spilling from her lips. Stefan knelt down next to her, searching her half dead body. "Where's the key?" he growled. "Tell me. You're dying anyway, so what does it matter to you now?"

Corin spit in his face, letting even more warm blood fall down. "Like I'm telling you," she wheezed, coughing violently. "I know where I'm going, and telling you where the key is isn't going to save me. It's too late for that."

"Tell me where it is," he growled even louder. "Or I'll make it painful."

"Do it," she sneered, the light in her eyes beginning to fade. "Won't make any difference. I still won't tell you."

She died before Stefan could do anything else to her. Her head slumped to the ground, her blond hair becoming a strange color in her own blood. He sighed, turning to Maria. "Think you can search her? She might still have the key."

Maria didn't look all too keen on having to search a dead body, but she knelt down anyway, searching through the woman's bloody shirt. Stefan sighed, taking off down the hallway slowly. The cabin was rather large, much to his chagrin. There were many dark rooms that were littered with random objects. It came to Stefan that the Volturi did not own this cabin, rather that it belonged to someone else. A family by the looks of it.

One door at the end of the hallway stood out. He crept towards it slowly, the hand gun in his right hand rising slowly to his chest. He paused every few seconds, his senses heightened by the fact that he couldn't see very well. He heard ragged sighing in the room, and the smell of nicotine coated the air with a foul stench. There was another smell in the room, but he could not quite place what it was, but he didn't like it.

His hand brushed the door knob slightly, almost feather like. He put just enough weight on it, opening it slowly to reveal a blinding lamplight.

He was not prepared for what he saw next.

Maggie was on the floor in a ball, her dark, curly hair sticking to her tear stained face. Stefan's blood left his face at the image. Her clothes were in a torn pile around her, different articles covering different parts. Her jeans were draped over her lower area while her hands clutched her shirt, covering it against her breasts. Almost as if she was doing it to reclaim some sort of dignity.

He raised his eyes from Maggie to Demitri, who was sitting on the edge of a closed window, smoking a cigarette. He didn't seem fazed at all that Maggie was laying in a broken pile on the floor.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked, his voice barely rising from a whisper. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Demitri glanced briefly at him, then to Maggie, and then to him. "Children need to be punished sometimes," he stated simply. "And when they need to be, I will gladly do it."

Stefan walked forward, pointing the gun at him. "You didn't answer me correctly. What did you do to her?" he clicked the holster slightly. "Tell me!"

Demitri cocked his head slightly. "You really want to hear the whole story? It isn't very appropriate to the ears, but if you insist," he smiled cruelly at Maggie, who just let out another painful breath. "When we got here, I came to interrogate her on her Mafia's plans. She refused to answer me, so I did what I had to do."

"You raped her?"

"Saying I raped her is such an ugly way to put it, but yes, I did," he sighed, but didn't look at all sorry for what he had done. "I've always hated that child. As I have said to you before, worthless children really are worthless."

Stefan raced forward, pulling him away from the window and to the wall, pinning him with his gun. Demitri chuckled humorlessly. "You're really mad now, aren't you?"

"Geeze, I wonder what gave you that idea?" Stefan slammed his head against the wall. "You sick bastard. She's only fifteen."

"Doesn't really matter. What's done is done. Besides, even Aro hates her. Ever since the day she ran away, he's hated her. He was kind to her while she lived with us; Caius was the one who hated her the most."

"Aro took her away from her own family," Stefan countered back, giving him a swift punch to the face. "Raping her doesn't justify anything."

"And it's funny how I don't care," Demitri groaned a little, feeling his nose snap as Stefan punched him again. "Wow, you hit hard."

He gave another chuckle before sweeping his foot out and switching their positions. He kept Stefan pinned back with his gun, an absent minded smile on his face. "Now it looks like I will be one that dishes out the punishment."

He punched Stefan across the cheek bone, and then again to his nose. Stefan was thankful it didn't break, but it still hurt. Demitri leaned in, a smirk on his face. "I'll be taking my leave. Isn't it funny how you can never kill me?" he chuckled, coming closer to his ear. "Maybe it's because I'm destined to outlive you."

He chuckled again, practically burying himself in his ear. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something," Stefan squirmed a little, trying to move his hot breath from his ear. Demitri just shoved him back to the wall. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

"You're sick," Stefan hissed. "How anyone is able to love you is a mystery."

Demitri snickered. "I'll be seeing you, Stefan," he gave him another punch before jumping away and sitting with his back to the window, leaning backwards and summersaulting out. Stefan raced towards the window, shooting at whatever moved. He didn't get Demitri, which made him even angrier than he already was.

"Damn," he grumbled, but then turned to Maggie, who was still shaking on the floor. He gathered her up, finding her coat on the floor and draping it around her. He hoisted her onto his back, carrying her out of the room with her clothes stuffed coat pockets.

Maria and Vladimir met him a minute later, both a bit covered in blood, but the rueful smiles on their faces vanished when they saw Stefan carry Maggie out on his bag, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Dear God," Maria hissed, rushing forward. "What the hell happened?"

"Demitri happened, that's what," Stefan growled, pushing forward. "Damn bastard hurt her."

Maria paused, looking up at the small girl solemnly. "He did the worst thing you can do to a girl, didn't he?"

Stefan nodded. "He'll pay. By whatever god is up there, he will pay."

"We need to get her to a hospital!"

"No," Vladimir said, his eyes staring into the wall board. "They'll know who we are, and that'll put more lives at risk. Normally I wouldn't care, but," he looked at Maggie with a less harsh expression. "We need to move her somewhere private."

Stefan nodded. "I know just the place."

* * *

I am a terrible person. I feel so bad right now, and I'm not even joking. Poor Maggie! Why the hell am I being cruel to her? She's an innocent girl! If the rape part has offended anyone, I give whole hearted apologies. Rape is not okay. It is the most vile, evil thing that can happen to a person. I have friends who have been, and though they don't really remember what happened, it's still not okay. The song was Light em up or My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall out Boy


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's note: **__You're all going to love this chapter. You will all love me in the end, even though I was a bitch to Maggie and Vlad in the last one. Congrats to those who figured out where they're going. Oh, and I'm thinking about posting snippets of Stefan and Vladimir's childhood up to highschool. It'll be AU of course, but tell me what you think._

_**Warnings: **__Masturbation, small fight_

_**Disclaimer: **__I regret nothing! Just kidding, hell, I own nothing_

_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh,_

_Get undressed, taste the flesh,_

_Bite into me harder,_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"How is she, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked up from his clipboard, glancing at Stefan with saddened blue eyes. He sighed, standing up and facing him. "She'll live, but right now, she's still under shock. I gave her shock blanket and medication, but we'll see how she is in the morning."

Stefan nodded; looking down at Maggie's sleeping form. She was practically buried in the blanket, clutching onto it for dear life. He sighed, looking back at the doctor. "She didn't deserve it."

"No one does. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone I dislike."

Stefan smirked. "You dislike people? You seem pretty open to me."

Carlisle gave a wan smile. "I appear that way, but," he trailed off, looking aimlessly at a wall. "My work is very hard."

"Is it boring?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Incredibly depressing at times, but never boring."

Stefan nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Maggie. She turned a little, her brow furrowed in some sort of concentration, but she did not wake. Carlisle had left soon after that, claiming that he was turning in for the night.

Stefan brushed a bit of her hair back, feeling her lean towards his touch. Tears were falling from her eyes, no doubt that she was having a nightmare. He didn't blame her. That bastard took something that she would never get back. Her childhood.

"How is she?"

Stefan looked up to see Maria enter the room, her arms folded across her chest. He didn't look up from Maggie's sleeping form. "Carlisle says she'll live, but I don't know," he moved some more hair back. "He said we'll have to see in the morning."

"The poor thing, she's been through a lot," Maria sat down in a chair across from him. "I always liked her. She was funny and bright. You don't find people like her very often. Even after what she's been though, I always have found it amazing how she got the courage to keep going."

Stefan smirked a little. "Reminds me of you."

"How so?"

Stefan sighed, wiping away some of the tear stains on Maggie's cheeks. "Corin called you a bastard, didn't she?" he noticed Maria tense up at the word. "Yet, you don't let it bother you too much. Plus the fact that Vladimir wants nothing to do with you, yet, you look out for him."

"That's what big sisters are for," she said wryly. "He just won't admit that I'm the only family he has left."

"I don't think he'll believe that."

"Probably not, but it's the truth."

Stefan shook his head, not keeping the smile from his lips. Maggie stirred, turning over to her right as her hand reached out, grabbing Stefan's hand and clutching it tightly. Stefan looked at Maria, seeing the amusement in her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Maria laughed. "She's very fond of you, you know."

"Really?"

Maria nodded. "She liked you the minute she first met you. She saw something in you, though I don't know what. But I find it better not to ask sometimes. She always seems to know something you don't."

"That's the truth."

Maria shook her head. "I just want you to accept that you have feelings for Vladimir. I know you like him, and the minute you accept it, it's the minute you'll be happiest."

"And you know this how?"

Maria winked. "I know things. I have someone back in Mexico that I'm seeing. He's a real nice guy."

"Good that you found somebody. I figured it would be hard for people like you and Vladimir. Aren't Mafia marriages and relationships supposed to be dangerous or something?"

Maria cocked her head at him. "Well of course," she grinned, taking Maggie's other hand. "Some marriages and relationships don't last forever, we all know that, but Mafia women; you don't mess with them. I will do anything to keep my boyfriend safe. We're very serious about each other right now."

Stefan nodded slowly. "Does he know you run a Mafia?"

The grin on her face kept growing. "Of course he knows, yet, he doesn't care. Whatever puts money on the table, or so he says," she shrugged, leaning back. "He's perfectly okay with it."

"How do you know?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "If he wasn't okay with it, he would have left me a long time ago."

"True."

Maria gave another sigh, giving Stefan a long look. "Just give it time," she started softly. "You'll know when you're ready."

Stefan had no idea as to what she was saying, watching her as she left the room. He sat by Maggie for a long time before standing up, heading to the guest room. He stripped down to his boxers before crawling under the covers, closing his eyes and expecting to get a good night's rest.

Needless to say, that did not happen.

"_Vladimir, Vladimir," he called out, feeling his boss nip him in a place that he really liked. He pressed his hips up against the blond, causing a groan to come out from the other man. Vladimir trailed down his chest, his lips cool and soft against his skin. His lips brushed his inner thigh softly, licking the hot flesh._

_He thrashed, feeling the blond lick his length, massaging his sacks. Vladimir bobbed his head up and down as he swallowed the length. He pulled the ash colored locks, shoving the blonde's mouth closer to his body. Vladimir seemed to be taking all the time he wanted, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue._

_Vladimir's head lifted up, his gray eyes shining. "Tell me what you want, Stefan." He slurred._

_He flipped him over so that Vladimir was lying underneath him. "I want to be inside of you. Now."_

_Vladimir just grinned, spreading his legs apart while Stefan eased up inside of him; his hear t pounding the whole time…_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Stefan grumbled, waking up to a throbbing in his lower region. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, glaring down at his proud erection.

He walked over to the bathroom across from the bed, grumbling as he did so. He pulled his dick from his boxers, pumping himself slowly. He leaned against the wall, his head tilted back in ecstasy and his mouth dry.

"Vladimir," he called out softly. "Vladimir."

He shot out into his hands, feeling relief spread through him. He cleaned himself up, heading back to his bed and lying down. He felt disgusted with himself for thinking of Vladimir in that way. Everyone's thoughts about the two of them were getting to his head. He and Vladimir would not ever be together. Ever.

**(Next day)**

Maggie woke up later on that day, eating the soup that Esme gave her slowly. She didn't say a word for a long time, looking at the wall without an expression. Rosalie sat next to her, not letting any of them in for a long time.

Stefan leaned outside the door, staring aimlessly at the wall. He had been standing there for two hours, waiting for Rosalie to leave and let them in. He was beginning to get bored when Vladimir showed up, walking up slowly to stand beside him.

"Has she let you in yet?"

Stefan shook his head. "She won't let anybody in. Not even Carlisle."

"She tells her own Father no? She must certainly think she is the boss."

Stefan rolled his eyes, nudging him with his elbow. "She is a rape councilor and such. I think she has the right to do that."

Vladimir shrugged. "If you say so."

Things went quiet between them, both of them listening to the clock that was ticking away in another corner of the hallway. Vladimir eventually sighed, looking at the grandfather clock in irritation. "It could have been prevented, you know."

"What?"

"You heard me," Vladimir put in evenly. "If you and Maria had arrived sooner, Demitri wouldn't have been able to…defile her."

Stefan whirled on the blond. "You're blaming me for not arriving there quicker? It snowed and Maria and I had trouble getting up the damn mountain. You fucking bastard, you should just be glad we found you when we did."

Vladimir put his hands up. "Alright, point taken," he stared at Stefan for a long time before slapping him across the face. "That was for flicking my nose. See how it feels?"

Stefan glared at him intensely, not feeling up to playing his little game. He slammed Vladimir back against the wall, slapping him back with the same force. Vladimir did not appreciate that to say the least. He shoved Stefan back, hitting him in his bruised nose.

"I could fire you right now for that," Vladimir hissed. "Be glad I won't."

"Oh, like I'm so scared of you," Stefan sneered back. "You're nothing but a pathetic boy who complains about how his Daddy's Mafia was destroyed and how miserable he was after that."

Never before had Stefan seen Vladimir radiate so much anger towards him. The blond took a step forward, punching his jaw with a swift upper cut. Stefan fell slightly backwards, wiping the blood off his chin.

Vladimir stared down at him. "And you're just a pathetic orphan who wishes his parents were still alive," he gave another angry breath. "Why do I even bother with you half the time?"

Another awkward silence filled the hallway, both of them breathing harshly as their anger cooled down. Stefan could not deny it; he felt a twinge of guilt for what he had said. He didn't really think Vladimir was pathetic, but…the way he talked about how he could not save Maggie in time pissed him off.

Vladimir sighed, turning away to leave, but not before Stefan stopped him. "I'm sorry," he began softly. "I didn't really mean what I said."

Vladimir froze on the spot, turning towards Stefan and facing him. "I know," he replied softly. "I didn't mean what I said either. You came just in time. What's done is done. I shouldn't have said that to you."

Stefan shrugged. "As you said before, what's done is done, right?"

Vladimir nodded. "I suppose it was the anger that got us, hm? I assume we're the kind of people that don't like to sit around and wait for something to happen."

"I think you're right about that."

Vladimir let out another sigh. "I don't like feeling helpless, if you haven't yet figured that out. I hate the feeling."

Stefan nodded, stepping forward a bit. "I know the feeling."

He could practically feel Vladimir's breath on him as he spoke, the hot breath blowing on his face. Vladimir's eyes were sharp on his, not letting him go. Vladimir never backed down, and he knew that for a fact.

"Maybe I should have done something," Vladimir eventually muttered. "Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. I may even loose Siobhan's Mafia in the war. I can't have that happen, Stefan, I can't have that happen."

"I know," Stefan replied, not moving an inch from where he stood. "But don't worry; I'll kill Aro if you aren't able to."

Vladimir grinned. "I knew you would say something like that."

They continued to stand there; they're fingers barely brushing as they breathed heavily. Stefan didn't really know why he was standing this close to Vladimir. He usually kept his distance, but, the thoughts of what had happened last night made his insides churn.

He was having sex dreams about Vladimir.

He wanted to run in that very moment, but something paralyzed him. He couldn't move, almost as if he were frozen in place. Everyone was right. Oh God, oh God, oh God, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Stefan? Are you okay? You look a bit…tense."

He resisted the urge to tell Vladimir to shut up. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts at the moment. He wanted Vladimir to stop looking at him. He wanted him to move those penetratingly beautiful eyes somewhere else.

"Stefan, do you need to lie down somewhere?"

Lying down would not solve his problems, that he knew for sure. Vladimir reached out, letting his hand brush is forehead. "You're not warm, so you don't have a fever."

God, even his hands felt good.

"Stefan, I really think you're acting a bit strange now, do you-"

He cut him off with his lips. Vladimir froze as Stefan brought his hands to his face, supporting himself as his lips pressed against Vladimir's. Vladimir did not fight back. He just stood there, almost as if he were shocked about what had just happened.

Stefan let go, breathing heavily. Vladimir just stared at him for the longest time before drawing closer to Stefan, pressing his lips once again with Stefan's. The kiss slow, hesitant, seeing how far they could go without offending. Stefan responded back, his mind still a bit foggy as to why they were doing this, but not stopping.

Their kiss suddenly became more eager, more harsh. Stefan had to bring his hands to Vladimir's head to support himself. The blond ran his tongue over his bottom lip, doing it over and over again until Stefan allowed him entrance.

They were practically making out right in the Cullen's house. Vladimir pressed his hips against Stefan's eagerly, trying to get a reaction from him. Stefan grunted something before pushing Vladimir up against the wall, his lips not leaving his.

Stefan pushed his body up against Vladimir's. Hearing Vladimir give a sigh, he pushed his leg in between Vladimir, allowing him more room. The kiss seemed to stop after that, both of them leaving their lust filled minds for a moment to assess the situation.

Stefan stepped back, not looking at Vladimir. "I'm sorry," was all he said before taking off down the hall.

* * *

Heh heh heh all your begging over the past few weeks has been answered. Hope that was enough for now, because there is a lot more fun to come later ;) Song was Flesh by Simon Curtis


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note:**__ Well I certainly hope last chapter was to your liking because now it's about to become a lot more fun. It's time to write some smut, smut smut smut. Some good old smut_

_**Warnings: **__Shameless smut_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own this thing called Twilight. I've never heard of it, have you?_

_I want your bite,_

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck,_

_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat,_

_Gonna rock your body all night_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

He wasn't all too surprised when Maria phoned him two days.

He was sitting on his couch, flipping aimlessly through channels on the t.v when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller, instantly sighing and pressing the green button. "Hello?" he answered hesitantly.

"_This is too good, Stefan. I knew this would happen eventually, but I was not expecting it to be today."_

He rolled his eyes. "What exactly do you want, Maria?"

"_Oh, nothing really. Mi hermano is being very ridiculous at the moment. He's flipping out over what happened."_

He stood up off the couch, heading over to the wall as he leaned against it. "Is he that mad?"

"_Well, he's not really mad, but he's shocked. I think he liked it though."_

"Maria, that doesn't exactly help the situation."

He heard her give a sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Well, Stefan,"_ she began in a know it all tone of voice. _"You should talk to him. I know it'll do you both good and it's time I see him get laid. It's been awhile since has been."_

"I am not going to have sex with your brother, Maria."

"_Yes you are."_

He rolled his eyes again, wondering if he should just shut his phone off on her. Then again, she might come after him, so he decided against it. "Look," he started. "I don't exactly want to see him. It was kind of a…spur of the moment. Chances are, he's going to fire me."

"_No, I don't think he will. And if he does, you can come work for me."_

He could hear the amusement in her tone, and shuddered at the thought of working for her. "No thanks, Maria," he grumbled. "Now if you don't mind, I have things to do."

"_Like what?"_

"Like clean my apartment. It's filthy."

"_Hm, I suppose so. I'm surprised your landlady hasn't kicked you out already."_

He almost smirked at that. "I have a feeling it won't be long until she does. She's always hated me for some reason, though, I'm not sure why."

"_You could get rid of her, but I'm sure that's against your standards," _Maria laughed at the other end. _"But I'll talk to Vladimir some more. Don't worry, he'll come around."_

"I hope so," Stefan mumbled. "I've gotta go now. See around, I guess."

_Adios!"_

He shut his phone and tossed it onto the couch, placing his head into his hands and walking around aimlessly. He wandered into his room, stumbling over the box that he had left out. He landed right in front of the blank tape that he had discovered earlier. He picked it up, staring at it for the longest time before heading back into the living room.

He put it in, waiting for a few minutes before the buzzing stopped. He jumped, seeing the image of his Mother on the screen, holding a baby in her arms. He could only assume the baby was him. His Mother turned back to the screen, smiling widely with her brown eyes shining.

His Father appeared next, a similar smile on his own face. "Hello Stefan," he greeted to the camera. "You were just born a few days ago."

His Mother laughed, shifting him to the left side of her arms. "We just wanted to tell you a few things, Stefan. We know that one day, we might not be here to explain everything to you," a serious frown was on her face now. "So, your Daddy and I decided to make this video."

His Father nodded. "We'll start from the beginning."

"It all started back in 1982," his Mother started. "I was engaged to a man named Alfonso Volturi. My Father had sent me to Italy to meet this man, hopeful that I would marry him one day. His dream almost came true. Alfonso was charming, and so were his son and daughters. His children needed a Mother, and I had liked them well enough for the most part. It wasn't long before I fell in love with him and we were engaged."

She sighed to the camera, almost looking a bit sad. "That's when I realized I could not get out of the life I was trapped into. Alfonso became violent and abusive towards me. He hit me whenever something in his life went wrong and demanded that I apologize for it. It was a year before the wedding when I met your Father."

His Father nodded. "I found her sitting by a fountain, looking miserable. I was staying with the Volturi, and we quickly became friends. Needless to say, it didn't take very long for us to fall in love. We were very careful about our relationship, knowing that if Alfonso found out, we both would be killed. Even though we knew it was a dangerous idea, we made love to each other one night, knowing that it could be the end of us."

"That's right," his Mother picked up. "It was a month later that I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't dare tell Alfonso, but I knew that we had to get out of Italy. I called my childhood friend, Kachiri, and she agreed to help us. Alfonso never let me spend my own money, so I used some of his accounts to sell small pieces of his property so that I could afford two plane tickets and a home."

"Things were going fine," his Father began. "But then Aro found out. His Father ignored him, thank god, but we knew that it was time to leave. So one night, we snuck out of the Volturi house and fled to America. Kachiri had set up a home for us, aiding us with some of her money, but we were so grateful. She helped us more than we realized.

"That's why she's your Godmother," His Mother beamed. "And we'll never be able to thank her enough."

They both turned back to the camera, small smiles on their faces. "We love you, Stefan," his Father started. "Even when we're not here, we'll always be right beside you."

"Mhm," his Mother mouthed. "No matter what you do in life, never regret it. Always remember that one time, you did want it. But we'll always love you."

"That's right, Stefan. Now we must go, but we'll see you one day."

The tape ended right there, leaving Stefan with mixed feelings. The inside of his mouth felt like lead. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He finally heard their side of the story. How could he have not watched that tape earlier? It would have explained so much.

He sighed, taking it out. At least the small part of him that wondered about his family had found peace. He no longer felt angry with them, surprisingly. He just felt a bit…hollow.

He put the tape back in the box, putting it under his bed. He crawled into his bed, looking at the wall nearby. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting sleep over take him.

_**(Next day)**_

"Stefan, Stefan you better open this door right now!"

He awoke, putting on some clean clothes and heading to whoever was pounding on the door. He opened it, seeing Mrs. Whitefield glaring down at him. "Your rents overdue," she snarled. "It's been overdue for almost two months!"

Stefan sighed, grabbing his wallet, but she stopped him. "I'm tired of having you do this, Stefan. I want you out of the complex by the end of this week, do you hear me?"

He stared at her, feeling anger rise up in him. He felt like punching the old bitch, but knew he would only get the cops called on him. "Fine," he growled. "This place is a rat's next anyway. I think maybe I'll call the sanitation inspector while I'm gone."

She glared intensely at him. "You wouldn't do such a thing," she spat at him. "Who would believe you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but at least I'm not the one who's going to die in ten years."

"How rude!"

She muttered something under her breath as she stalked away. People had begun to look at him through the doors in the hallway, but quickly shut them when the old hag disappeared. Stefan kicked a chair in the kitchen, pulling at his hair. His life could not get any worse at the moment. Now where was he going to go?

His phone rang at that moment, and he cursed when he saw who it was. "Hello?" he said hesitantly.

"_Hello, Stefan,"_ Vladimir's voice began slowly. _"We need to talk."_

"Now is not a very good time, Vladimir."

"_I don't care. Just get over here."_

"Fine."

He headed out of his former apartment, down to where his borrowed car was. He hopped in, driving to Vladimir's home. Vladimir was waiting for him in his office, looking just as tense as Stefan was. "What did you want me for?" he grumbled. "This isn't a very good time right now."

Vladimir glanced at him. "We need to talk about what happened four days ago."

"What's there to talk about?"

Vladimir gave him a withering look. "You ran off. Why did you do that?"

Stefan sighed. "What kind of person kisses their own boss? Sick people! I didn't mean to, so if you're offended, I," he stopped right there, thinking about his words. "I'm not sorry."

"Excuse me?"

Stefan nodded. "I'm not sorry I did it, but, if you want to fire me, that's fine."

Vladimir blinked at him. "I'm not going to fire you. Whatever gave you that impression? Maria said the same thing," he glared at the ceiling. "She said I should give you some space before calling you. I'm not upset with you, you know."

"You're not?"

Vladimir shook his head, looking almost a bit sheepish. "No, I wanted it. In fact, I've been wanting it for a while now."

Stefan just stared at him for a long time. Vladimir walked around his desk slowly, looking at the random objects lying on the table. Stefan blinked, his voice finally coming back to him. "You've been wanting me to kiss you for a long time?"

Vladimir nodded, not looking at all sorry for what he said. "Yes, well, technically, I've been wanting you for a long time."

Stefan felt his palms become a bit sweaty. "How long have you been wanting me?"

"Since last summer. I didn't say anything because I knew you didn't feel that way, but then at the hotel in Italy, I heard you masturbate to my name."

Stefan turned red, turning away from the blond. So he had heard them. Well, that was defiantly awkward. Vladimir stood behind him. "I didn't intend,"

"To fall for me, I know," Stefan finished. "But it happened."

"It did."

"So, what now? Stefan asked, turning around to face his boss. "Where do we go from here?"

"You decide," Vladimir answered back, looking as calm as he ever did. "I'm aware of both answers and I have reasonable reactions to each of them."

"So, if we decide to see each other on that level, then what?"

Vladimir shrugged. "We see what goes on from that road," he sighed. "And if you say no, we go back to being what we were earlier."

"Bickering buddies?"

Vladimir smirked. "Bickering buddies."

Stefan stared at the wall. "I'm not against the idea of us being together, but," he trailed off. "Wouldn't that kind of screw up the boss and employee relationship?"

Vladimir cocked his head slightly. "No, not really. I'll still be paying you, so it's not like you'll be killing people for no reason."

Stefan let out a chuckle. "Killing off Volturi people is a reason."

Vladimir smirked again. "True, but the decision is up to you. I've already made mine."

Stefan stared at Vladimir, who had turned his back towards him to go through some papers. He felt the itching feeling to grab his hair, to feel its softness. He wouldn't deny it, but he liked the way Vladimir's lips felt against his.

"I want you," he admitted. "I really do."

Vladimir was at his side in an instant. "Good, because I'm not usually one to take no for an answer."

Stefan smirked, feeling his hand brush Vladimir's. "Aren't you a spoiled little boy?"

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

Stefan grinned. "Then do it."

Vladimir growled, but pressed his lips against Stefan's. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but a kiss filled with pent up need. Stefan responded back eagerly, crashing into Vladimir as their lips moved against each other's. Vladimir flipped him around, pressing Stefan onto the edge of the desk to gain more access into his mouth.

Stefan opened up for him, wrapping his arms around Vladimir's neck and pulling on his blond hair. Vladimir kept a vice grip on his hips, steadying himself as he bruised Stefan's lips with his. He did eventually stop, only to press his forehead against Stefan's. "Do you want to continue?"

Stefan didn't even answer him; he just pressed his hips against Vladimir's, earning a groan from the other man. Stefan grinned, pulling Vladimir back for another kiss. His tongue licked at Vladimir's lower lip, his teeth biting the blonde's lower lip as he asked for entrance. Vladimir opened his mouth, letting Stefan explore it while he explored Stefan's.

Stefan's lips were covered with saliva by the time they were done. Vladimir was even closer to him now, almost to where their hips were touching. Stefan slowly slid off the desk, just enough to the point where their hips touched. Vladimir let out a groan, taking Stefan by the hand and leading him somewhere.

"Where are we going?" he asked, amused by Vladimir's need.

"My room."

Vladimir opened the door, closing it behind him while Stefan stood innocently there. Vladimir walked forward calmly, grabbing Stefan with surprising Strength. Stefan wrapped his legs around his waist kissing him again as they toppled on the bed, Stefan on top and tracing a few fingers down Vladimir's jacket.

Vladimir laid there expectantly for him, his eyes waiting for what Stefan would do next. Stefan grinned, rolling his hips into Vladimir's. Vladimir let out a deep moan, his hand grabbing Stefan's hips as he pulled him forward. Stefan did it again, until he felt hardness underneath him.

Vladimir sat up, taking off Stefan's shirt as he kissed his way down his body, undoing Stefan's pants. Stefan helped him with his clothes until they were both naked, looking at each other's pale bodies. Vladimir kissed his neck, leaving small bruises on the way down to where his lips brushed past Stefan's erection. Stefan whimpered angrily, wanting to feel the pleasure again. Vladimir looked up at him with gray eyes. "Tell me what you want, Stefan."

"I want you to suck me off," he whispered.

Vladimir grinned, licking his hardened cock slowly. Stefan gripped the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. Vladimir continued to do that, his tongue brushing the head before taking the length in slowly. His blond head bobbed up and down as he played with it in his mouth, his tongue continuing to lick his cock.

Stefan let out a groan of relief as he released himself into Vladimir's mouth. Vladimir swallowed his semen slowly, licking every last drop until Stefan turned him over. Vladimir spread his legs slightly, knowing what Stefan was going to do.

"I have lube in the drawer."

Stefan reached over, pulling the drawer out and grabbing the bottle. He squirted some on his cock and some into Vladimir's entrance as Vladimir layed there patiently. Stefan kissed him again before he entered him slowly.

The whole experience was phenomenal. Vladimir moved against him each time he pushed into him slowly. Their bodies seemed to mold together, even though male bodies weren't supposed to be together like that. He grabbed Vladimir's cock, pumping it in his hands as he found his release.

He collapsed against Vladimir's body, sweat lining his own. Vladimir gave deep groan as he released his own release as well.

"I could get used to this," Stefan admitted.

"As could I."

_**(Later on that evening)**_

So your land lady kicked you out?"

Stefan nodded, propping his elbow up as he lay beside Vladimir. The fire on the other side of the room cast an earth real glow onto them, and they were too comfortable to move. Vladimir sighed, shaking his head. "She sounds like a bitch."

"She is."

Vladimir laughed. "Well, you could always come stay with me. It gets lonely in this house, you know."

Stefan grinned. "That wouldn't be so bad."

And for once, he actually meant it.

* * *

Review please! I tried not to make this too explicit, because some people whine about how some stories have sex in them. Boo hoo, it's how you were made. Get over it. Song was I want your bite by Chris Crocker.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's notes: **__Your reviews make me so amused, and in the good way. I shall bring you even more smut. I know how we all like it. We have such dirty minds XD_

_**Warnings: **__More shameless smut_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Twilight belongs to Smyer. Sadly. *Goes off to cry in the corner* Just kidding, I don't want it. If I did, I don't think anyone would read it_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you,_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go,_

_Got you stuck on my body like a tattoo,_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"That should be the last of it," Stefan commented as he placed a box in the apartment hallway. "It's all cleaned out."

Vladimir huffed, his hair slightly messy from all the moving they did. "How much stuff do you have? Even I don't own this much stuff."

"Lies, you do so."

"Do not."

The boxes were piled against the wall, looking as if they would fall over any minute. Stefan headed back inside his former home, looking around it one last time. He had almost lived here for three years. Three incredibly short years, but three years none the less. He sighed, running a hand through his black hair. They still had to move the boxes to the car. Fun.

"You mad, handsome?"

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling clothed flesh against clothed flesh. He leaned into Vladimir's embrace. "No, just reflecting," he grinned, feeling a pair of lips at his neck. "Not here, someone will see, and you know how some people get."

"Then let them see. I don't care."

He nipped at a certain spot that made Stefan groan softly, leaning even farther into his embrace. "Someone's eager," he teased his fair haired companion. "Can't ever get enough can you?"

He felt Vladimir turn him around, pressing his lips against his. Stefan immediately welcomed the kiss, pressing back just as eagerly. He teased Vladimir, rubbing against his bottom lip as the blond kept trying to get into his mouth.

"Oh my word, what the devil are you two doing?"

They broke apart, Stefan rolling his eyes as Mrs. Whitefield stood in the doorway with her evil beady eyes. Stefan looked at her. "We were packing and moving boxes."

"That doesn't look like packing and moving boxes to me," she hissed. "I always knew you were a queer Stefan, I just knew it."

"Excuse me," Vladimir interrupted. "But I believe it is none of your business as to what Stefan's sexuality is."

"I don't care, just get out of my complex!" she grumbled something to herself before uttering something that made Stefan's blood boil. "Faggots."

"Did you just call my boyfriend a bundle of sticks?"

She blinked at Vladimir, who just stared at her coolly. "No," she growled. "I called him a faggot. That's what you both are."

"I'm sorry," Vladimir continued on smoothly. "But calling us a bundle of sticks is quite rude. You should research your words before calling someone a name."

"Just get out!"

A head popped in the door, staring at what was going on. Mrs. Adams walked in, looking quite unimpressed with Mrs. Whitefield. "Is something going on?" she asked politely. "I just put Alexander down for a nap and then I heard noise. Is everything alight?"

Mrs. Whitefield smiled. "Everything is alright, dear. I'm just having a disagreement."

Mrs. Adam's raised an eyebrow. "Well, please keep it down," she paused as she left, turning to Stefan with a smile. "Congrats Stefan on you new boyfriend," she turned to Mrs. Whitefield with a frown. "Oh, and please stop insulting people who choose members of the same sex. My sister is a lesbian, and I don't appreciate hearing words like that."

Mrs. Whitefield turned as red as a beet and just stalked out of the room. Vladimir looked at Stefan, a grin pulling at his lips. "Well, that was,"

"Awkward," Stefan finished. "But Mrs. Adams is a very nice lady."

"Hm, I can see that. It looks like I won't have to have her killed."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Stefan just shook his head, grabbing three boxes and heading down the stairs, Vladimir following closely behind. It took less than an hour to move everything down, but they eventually did so. Stefan walked into Mrs. Whitefield's office, handing her the key.

"Good bye, Mrs. Whitefield," he said sardonically. "It was nice living under your roof."

"Whatever. Just get out."

"See you later, bitch."

He left before she could harass him even more. A smirk was planted on his face, growing even wider as he greeted Vladimir. They hopped into the car, the driver speeding away to Vladimir's home. Before they could even enter the house, Vladimir's lips descended onto his.

They stumbled into the house, lips locked against each other's as they fought for dominance. Vladimir pressed him up against the wall, his knee under Stefan as he propped him up. Stefan grinned into the kiss, finally allowing Vladimir access into his mouth.

Vladimir wasted no time getting what he wanted. He plunged right in, his hand massaging Stefan's inner thigh. Stefan moved against his leg, feeling certain hardness in the blonde's pants.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? So, you two finally accepted each other."

They both sighed, hearing Maria's voice sound through the air. The smirk on her face seemed to grow when they parted, looking slightly miffed at the interruption. "What do you want, Maria?" Vladimir asked, though Stefan could tell he wanted her to leave. "I am very busy today."

"Oh, I can tell," the Hispanic woman teased. "I just thought I'd come by with a visitor."

"Visitor?"

A familiar head of curly dark brown hair appeared behind Maria, a small smile on her face. Stefan immediately went towards her, looking at her firmly. "How have you been, Maggie?"

"I've been better," she admitted. "I'll be heading back to Ireland in a week. Rosalie has appointments with me every day. The Cullens have been nice enough to let me stay with them while I…I recover."

He nodded, understanding that it was probably difficult for her to discuss what had happened. She sighed, before her old smile came back. "But I want to hear what brought this up," she indicated towards the two of them. "When did this relationship start?"

Vladimir grinned at her, taking Stefan's hand. "Not too long ago. Not even two weeks."

"And you're already having sex? Hasty much?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, but I thought you wanted us to be together?"

Maggie's grin seemed to grow even wider. "I do, but still, hasty."

Maria shook her head. "I don't think so. They've wanted to screw each other for months. I'm just glad they finally did so I can tease them about it."

Maggie nodded. "Agreed. Anyway, we came here for lunch."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting company. In fact, I was planning on helping Stefan set up his room here."

"Oh please," Maria interrupted. "We both know you were planning on fucking him day and all night into tomorrow morning."

Stefan noticed Maggie look a little tense at the way they were talking and quickly cleared his throat. He motioned for Maggie to follow him as she helped him bring in boxes.

"Are you okay with the way they were talking?" he asked. "It hasn't been all too long since the incident."

She sighed, setting one of the boxes down to crack her knuckles. "I'll live," she started softly. "I won't commit suicide if that's what you're thinking. But sometimes, it's hard not to think about what happened. Talking with Rosalie helps; she understands."

He nodded, setting one of the boxes down. "Did you tell Siobhan?"

Maggie nodded. "She and Liam are outraged, they wanted me to come home immediately, but, I told them I wanted to talk with Rosalie more before I come home."

"How have the talks been?"

"Fine, it's hard sometimes, but Rosalie says I'll heal over time. I'm just glad I didn't get an STD or become pregnant," she shuddered. "I would hate to have Demitri's baby."

He wanted to vomit at the thought of that. "Please do not put that image in my head," he started, a grin almost forming. "It makes me want to kill him even more than I already do."

"No."

He tilted his head. "What?"

Maggie gave him a serious look, her mouth pressed in a thin line. "That bastard's mine. I want to kill him. It'll give me some peace of mind to know that a scum like him will be off the planet. He won't hurt another girl again. I swear upon it."

Stefan ruffled her hair. "It's nice to see you not so with drawn. You're a fighter."

She smiled. "In this world, you have to be, don't you?"

"I suppose so."

She nodded at that and grabbed the last box from the car. They carried the boxes from the car and back into the house, chatting the entire way. Vladimir grabbed his hand, stroking it gently as they stood before the two women.

"Lunch will be ready soon," Vladimir started. "I suggest we get going."

**(Later that evening)**

"I don't see why you dislike Maria so much," Stefan started, changing into his night shirt. "She's not that bad, and she did help save your life."

Vladimir sighed, relaxing on Stefan's bed. "She annoys me. Constantly, I might add."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "All siblings annoy each other. As my sophomore English teacher once said, "No one knows you better than your siblings." And I believe she was right about that."

He sat down on the bed, Vladimir instantly trapping him beneath him. "You seem to know a lot about siblings, considering you never had any," he nuzzled Stefan's neck lovingly. "Did you wish you could have any?"

Stefan shook his head. "Maria and Maggie are the closest I will get to for siblings," he let out a sigh, feeling Vladimir nibble his neck. "Besides, I don't think I would want any, seeing how you and Maria constantly bicker."

"Oh come now, we don't argue all the time."

Stefan didn't answer, he just stroked Vladimir's thigh, earning a harsh bite for that. He grinned, raising his hips to grind against Vladimir's. Vladimir just tugged at his night shirt, seeming to find it getting in his way. He lifted it off Stefan's body, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Stefan tisked. "And I just put that shirt on."

"I don't think you'll be needing a night shirt for a long time."

Stefan kissed the edge of his jaw, going down his throat. "Maybe I want to wear that shirt. You're such a rude boy."

Vladimir just grabbed his legs, placing them around his waist as his lips ghosted down his body. He kissed his navel, his tongue doing wondrous things to his skin that made Stefan groan in pleasure. Vladimir looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "You should know, boy," he drawled out slowly, seductively. "That I am not a boy you're fucking with. I'm a man."

Stefan sat up, wrapping his arms around his neck as he grinded his hips against Vladimir's. Vladimir all but grinned at that, grabbing his hips and pushing them against his. "I'm a lucky boy," he whispered in Vladimir's ear. "I get to fuck a man."

He slid down Vladimir, pushing the blond down to his back. He licked the man's erection, watching as a single bead of precum shot out. He swallowed the length slowly, licking and sucking on it that made Vladimir grab his hair, pushing his face closer to his body.

Vladimir's cock twitched in his mouth as it shot out semen, bits of it running down Stefan's face. He swallowed most of it, wiping the rest off his chin with his fingers and then sucking his fingers slowly, making slurping sounds as he did.

That seemed to turn Vladimir on again, for he pushed Stefan down harshly on the bed, his legs spread out before the blond. He felt lube on Vladimir's fingers as he entered him, scissoring him so that he would be open enough for Vladimir. He hissed at the pain, but remained relaxed.

He had never been on bottom before, so he wasn't really prepared for when Vladimir entered him. His partner was nice about it, surprisingly. He waited till Stefan was ready, only moving again when Stefan nodded for him to do so. Eventually, the blond began to go faster as Stefan was used to the pain, his hands curling the bed sheets as they did the age old dance.

Vladimir moved out of him slowly once they had both reached their climax, relaxing next to Stefan as they took deep breaths.

"Wow," was all Stefan had to say. "So that's what it feels like to be on the bottom."

Vladimir grinned. "We should switch it up more often."

"That we should."

* * *

Review please! Song was One more night by Maroon 5!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's note: **__My laptop received a virus threat, so this may be the last chapter you see for a while. Stupid technology. Don't be concerned too much, I'm sure it's just my computer needing cleaned and because my computer is not protected. Problem is, I don't have money to buy a security thing. I haven't seen the threat for a while, so I'm sure it's nothing to worry about._

_Oh, and I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. My muse has abandoned me of late, so I promise that the next chapter will be longer. This is for you GendryaCeasar!_

_**Warnings: **__Even more smut!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Sadly._

_Say that you want me every day,_

_That you want me every way,_

_That you need me, got me trippin,_

_Supper psycho love_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"This is one very large bathtub. I'm surprised it can fit more than one person."

Stefan looked at the edge of the bathtub, leaning against Vladimir's chest. He played with the suds in his hands, swirling the bubbles around the tub. Vladimir sighed against him, scrubbing his back gently. "Well I do have a lot of money. I like baths more than showers."

"Don't we all?"

Vladimir chuckled. "I could probably find someone who would disagree."

Stefan shook his head, tilting his head back to look at the blond. "I wonder who would disagree. You can't have a bubble bath in the shower."

"You could try."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Vladimir's chest shook as he laughed. "No reason, I've just always wanted to see someone do that. I think it would be funny."

Stefan sighed again, a smirk appearing. "You think a lot of things would be funny."

Vladimir wrapped his arms around him, making him lean back against his chest even farther. He continued scrub his back, gently stroking the long white scar. "Does it still hurt?" he asked quietly, continuing to scrub."

Stefan shook his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore; I barely even know it's there sometimes."

Vladimir traced it gently, heading towards the end of the scar. "I think they were going to make a V," he commented casually. "It looks like they didn't have time to finish it."

Stefan nodded. "Thank god for that. I wouldn't have wanted the police to get involved. They dropped the case after a while, considering my parents hid their past pretty well."

Vladimir smiled. "They certainly were smart people."

"That they were."

They soaked in the warm water in silence for a while, Vladimir continuing to scrub his body while he hummed something under his breath. Stefan let the warm water go over his body, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as it soothed his body.

"Vladimir?"

"Hm?"

Stefan looked up at the ceiling, spotting no cracks. "When do you plan to make your next move against the Volturi? It's been a while since they've done anything."

Vladimir rested his chin on his shoulder, playing with his soft black hair gently. "Soon, unless they do something first, but I would rather it not come to that," he ran a hand down Stefan's arm. "Feel like killing any more Volturi bastards for me?"

Stefan grinned, his skin feeling a bit pricklier at Vladimir's touch. "When don't I feel like killing Volturi bastards? I'd love to see them all dead."

"I now you would."

He stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his midsection. Vladimir followed him soon afterwards, the two of them walking into the bedroom. Stefan laid down, Vladimir heading to the other side and crawling over to rest next to him.

"That was nice," he murmured. "Baths are always nice."

"Agreed," Vladimir murmured back, kissing his shoulder gently. "You smell very appealing."

Stefan closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as Vladimir came closer. He hummed in approval as the blond crawled over to him, their lips locked and moving against each other in a slow fashion.

"How are we ever going to stop?" he asked, running his hands along Vladimir's back. "You're very addicting."

"We can stop now, if you want," Vladimir proposed, his voice becoming sly. "We can just go to sleep if you…"

"No! I'm not tired."

Vladimir just chuckled, grabbing Stefan's hips and flipping him over so that he was on top. Stefan's grin grew, looking down into Vladimir's eyes. Vladimir just relaxed underneath him with amusement. "Well, tire yourself out."

Stefan just grabbed Vladimir's arms, steadying himself as he began to move his hips. And he rode him far into the night.

**(Next day)**

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" Vladimir sneered, resting his chin in his hands. "Are you saying that Aro is coming to my own turf?"

Carlisle looked at Vladimir nervously, wringing his hands in his lap. "Yes," he answered back quietly. "He emailed me last night saying he was going to come here."

"When?" Stefan asked from his spot on the wall behind Vladimir, his arms crossed over his chest. "Or do you not know?"

"I don't know," Carlisle answered back. "He didn't say when . He just said "I'll be coming for you all, so be prepared.'"

Vladimir just leaned back against his chair, giving a chuckle as he swirled around in his chair. "What a foolish man he is," he chortled. "Oh, it just makes me hate him even more."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we should probably be ready for when he does come," he put a hand on the chair, stopping the blonde's movements. "Did he say how many he's bringing?"

"No, he just said to be prepared."

Vladimir sighed, looking upset by the fact that Stefan had stopped his swirling. "Well that doesn't tell us very much," he grumbled, tapping the edge of the desk with his pencil. "That means more work for me. It's not very fun being on edge, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand, Vladimir."

"Do you now?"

Stefan shook his head. "Enough, Vladimir," he fixed his eyes to the older man sitting across from the desk. "Can you tell us anything else?"

Carlisle shook his head. "That's all," he glanced briefly at the clock in the corner. "I need to return to the hospital. I have to work an extra shift."

"Of course," Vladimir mumbled. "You can go now."

Carlisle stood up, nodding to the two Romanians before walking out the door. Vladimir leaned back against his chair, looking at Stefan with an irritated look. "Right when something good happens to me, something bad has to happen," he sighed. "I'm beginning to see a pattern in all of this."

Stefan touched his shoulder briefly. "Don't worry; the second we take care of the damn Volturi, we will have tons of good moments."

"For your sake, I hope you're right."

Stefan smirked. "For my sake? What does that mean?"

Vladimir reached his hands up, his pale fingers entwining with Stefan's. "Well, Aro has pretty much destroyed your life, with help from the rest of his family," he closed his eyes. "I just want to get rid of them so we can live the rest of our lives in peace."

Stefan snorted. "Is peace even possible for people like us?" he touched Vladimir's face. "Not that I don't want to be happy with you, but with your mafia and the fact that I kill people, we're definitely not going to be normal."

Vladimir shook his head. "Normal is overrated. Besides, who is normal? There is no such thing as normal."

"That's the truth."

Vladimir smirked. "See? No one is normal, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Stefan almost smiled. "I wasn't worrying. That's not something I do on a regular basis."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Stefan just grinned and kissed him. "There," he smirked. "I've shut you up."

Vladimir just chuckled and pulled him into his lap, attacking his lips with a grin. All Stefan did was wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

It was unnecessary to say that it ended in sex.

* * *

I know, I know, it's short *hangs head in shame* but I promise that the next chapter will be longer!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's note: **__I apologize for the long wait! I've been going through some writer's block, and that is not much of an excuse, but I have returned. This story is just about over T.T I also apologize yet again for the shortness of this chapter. The next one WILL be longer, I swear!_

_**Warnings: **__Why, even more smut!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight *stamps foot* I only own Minor OC's_

_My love,_

_Leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me,_

_Leave you blind,_

_**(Stefan's pov)**_

"So he asked you to marry him?"

"_Yes!"_ Maria's voice squealed over on the other line of the phone. _"We were having dinner, and I had felt something in my wine glass. When I took it out, he took it from me and got down on one knee! I said yes."_

Stefan smiled faintly, not looking up from the soap suds from the sink. "Well I'm happy for you," he said genuinely. "At least one of you two is getting married."

"_I'm sure you two will get married, it's not like there aren't churches that won't accept you or anything."_

"I don't think we're quite at that stage just yet."

"_Hmph, well I think you should. You are sleeping with him every night, aren't you?"_

Stefan couldn't help the faint blush that rose to his cheeks. "I believe that is none of your business, Maria," he teased. "Do you want to hear the details of our sex life?"

"_As much as I love the fact that you two are together now, I don't really want to know about the sex. Vladimir is my brother after all."_

"True, but anyway, Carlisle said the Volturi will be coming to Forks. Or Seattle, I can't remember which, but are you coming up to fight?"

"_Need you ask, Stefan? Of course I'm coming. Damn Italian bastards need to be put in their place. Who else will be coming up?"_

He placed the dried cups onto a drying mat, wiping his wet hands on his black jeans. "Kachiri and her sisters will be arriving sometime this week, as well as the Denalis and the Landstroms are arriving as well."

"_And Amun's mafia?"_

"I believe Vladimir contacted them a few days ago, asking if they would reconsider working with Aro, but Amun told him no."

"_I always knew he was an idiot. An idiotic coward, but I digress. I have to go now, but please keep me informed, Stefan."_

"Alright, see you soon."

"_Adios!"_

He hung up his cell phone and shoved it in his pocket, heading into Vladimir's office. The blond was writing something down on a piece of paper, his face gazing intently onto the screen of his lap top. He didn't even seem to notice Stefan enter the room. Stefan just fingered a brown vase, looking at the luscious green plant. He poked at its sharp leaves, almost expecting a drop of blood to appear.

"I'm going to take money out of your salary if you keep insisting on damaging my plant."

Stefan simply smirked, heading over towards Vladimir. "But you won't," he teased lightly. "You threaten me all the time, yet I ignore it."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Have the other mafias arrived yet?"

"No, they won't be coming over until later on this week, possibly tomorrow."

Vladimir didn't reply, he just stood up from his desk silently. He reached over to Stefan, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Stefan replied back eagerly, though he wouldn't deny that he was a little bit confused. When Vladimir pulled away, he held onto his hand, tracing the blonde's knuckles lightly.

"What was that all about?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. "Not that I'm complaining, but seriously. What was that?"

Vladimir stared at his shoes. "There's a chance we'll possibly die sometime in the next few weeks," he sighed. "I at least want to have you one more time before the house becomes crowded. Not all the walls are sound proof."

Stefan blushed, knowing how loud the two of them could get. "I don't think anyone will care; it's your house."

"Yes, but I'm worried that Maria, or even Maggie might try to do something."

"That scares me."

"Indeed."

Stefan smirked, pulling Vladimir closer to him and bringing him in for another kiss. Vladimir responded back almost instantly, letting his lover push him slightly into the edge of the desk, making him sit on it. Vladimir opened up for him instantly, letting Stefan's tongue probe his in the age old war. He felt Vladimir's hands settle on his shoulders, pulling him forward to get more access.

They kissed each other slowly for several minutes, stopping to catch their breaths with only a string of saliva connecting them. Stefan wiped it away quickly, his own lips red and swollen. "That was nice," he commented. "But then again, it's always nice with you."

"That sounded cheesy," Vladimir snorted, but gripped onto him tighter. "But you're right, I do make things nice."

"That sounds conceited."

"I know, but I don't care."

Stefan just smirked and pulled him back for another kiss. They did this for several minutes, lips locked together and their eyes closed. When they parted, he pulled Vladimir down the hall and into their room, pushing the blond on the bed as he crawled on top of him. He wasted no time in pulling off his clothes, pressing his lips on his collar bone and working his way down.

Vladimir just hummed at what he did, fisting his hands in Stefan's dark hair and he licked his navel. He cried out when Stefan bit him, looking down at him. "You've never bitten me there before. What's the deal?"

"Nothing much, just experimenting," he grinned at him. "You don't mind do you? Of course, even if you did, I don't care."

Vladimir just growled, shoving Stefan's face back down to his lower region. Stefan all but obliged, taking Vladimir into his mouth and sucking on him.

Vladimir made the most interesting noises when he was being sucked off. At first they were growls, and then whines, and then he would sigh once he released. Stefan would never admit it out loud, but it turned him on when he heard the blond whine.

He was shoved back suddenly as Vladimir crawled on top of him, hastily removing his own clothes and reaching for something in the drawer. Stefan stopped him, placing his hand on a pale arm. "I don't want lube," he muttered. "Just put yourself inside me."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "You want it dry?"

"Yes."

"Such a masochist," Vladimir teased, giving him a quick kiss. "But as you wish."

It wasn't very often for either of them to want to do it dry. It hurt, more than people imagined, but at the moment Stefan didn't care. He loved every minute of it. How Vladimir was gentle, yet at the same time, not being gentle. He knew he would be sore for days, but he wanted it. Oh, he very much wanted it. He brought his hands up to Vladimir's back, pulling him forward to allow him more access into him. Vladimir grunted at that, continuing to thrust his way into him.

When Vladimir had finished, he pulled out of him slowly and flopped on the bed next to him. Stefan turned his head to look at him, a grin on his face. "That was fun."

Vladimir smirked. "It was," he turned over on his side, staring him in the face. "If we survive this, you know we cannot stay in Forks."

He frowned. "Why not?"

Vladimir sighed. "The police will most likely be informed of what happened. It's kind of hard not to hear a gunshot," he fixed the sheet over his waist. "Do you have any idea as to where we will go?"

"We?"

"You're still my hit man," he let Vladimir run a hand through his dark hair. "I was thinking maybe Romania. I haven't been there since I was a child. Or maybe Russia."

"How about Mexico? Maria lives down there, and we could live near her."

Vladimir made a face. "I don't want to be anywhere near my sister," he ignored the glare Stefan gave him. "But, I am not as upset with her as I used to be."

"So you're friends?"

"Oh no, we are far from being friends."

Stefan shook his head, inching his way towards Vladimir so that he lay on top. "Oh, I don't know," he hoisted Vladimir's legs around his waist. "You seem pretty close to friends. At least, to me."

He entered Vladimir, laughing at the blonde's expression. It looked as if Vladimir wanted to say something, but was too caught up in the pleasure that Stefan was now giving him.

"We….are," he gave a moan as Stefan hit his prostate. "Not friends!"

"If you say so."

* * *

I am sorry for the shortness again! T.T But I will keep my promise! Song was My love by Sia and please review!


End file.
